Llamada caliente
by Temari20121
Summary: Inuyasha después de unas agotadoras horas en su oficina quiso salir unas horas antes, quería llevar a su esposa a un Restaurante muy lujoso. Quería darle una agradable sorpresa, pero fue ella quien le dio una gran sorpresa, su traición. Pensó que todo estaba perdido, pero todo cambiara al recibir unas extrañas "llamadas Calientes" por parte de su secretaria Aome Higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Eran aproximadamente las 22:30. Era una noche de tormenta, truenos y relámpagos cubrían los cielos oscuros. Un joven de melena larga y oscura caminaba por las calles con una botella de wiski en la mano. Estaba vestido con un traje muy costoso. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie por la borrachera que se traía encima. Sus ojos color ámbar estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Camino hasta un pequeño parque donde cayó de rodillas. –Esto es una pesadilla…- Hablo entre lágrimas. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? La única mujer a quien amo de verdad. – ¡Yo te amaba!- Le grito a la nada. Los recuerdos no lo dejaban de atormentar, ¡las malditas imágenes!

_Inuyasha después de unas agotadoras horas en su oficina quiso salir unas horas antes, quería llevar a su esposa a un Restaurante muy lujoso. Se había desocupado un poco de ella durante unos días, ya que la empresa le exigía mucho. Él era un empresario millonario, popular y respetado por muchos. Su padre, Inu Taisho, antes de morir le había dejado a cargo la empresa Shikon. Inuyasha manejo su coche lujoso hasta su departamento. Quería darle una grata sorpresa a su esposa Kikyo. Entro al departamento sin hacer mucho ruido. Esbozo una sonrisa al oír su encantadora voz que provenía de la sala. Se acomodó la corbata y camino hasta la sala, su sonrisa se esfumo en un momento. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Su amada estaba… estaba haciendo el amor con su mejor amigo Naraku en el sofá. Una punzada le dio en el corazón. Salió del departamento sin hacer ruido no quería "Molestarlos". _

-Cómo pudiste… ¡y con mi mejor amigo!- Hablo con la voz quebrantada – ¿Que hice mal?- Echo a un lado su botella y se agarró de los cabellos. Estaba dolido. ¿Qué hizo mal? Él le compro todo lo que ella quería, joyas, vestidos, perfumes. Sobre todo le dio amor.

-¿Señor?...- Pregunto una voz tierna detrás de él. – ¿Se encuentra bien?- Sonaba preocupada. Era una mujer muy bonita, tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba una sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia. –Dígame algo por favor…-

-¡Estoy bien!- Hablo fastidiado con la voz quebrantada.

-¿Inuyasha?- Hablo sorprendida al reconocer su voz. –Espera aquí Inuyasha, ya vuelvo- La mujer comenzó a correr hasta el local que quedaba frente al parque. Cerró su paragua y entro al local a buscar a su esposo apresuradamente. – ¡Sesshomaru!- Llamo mientras caminaba junto a su esposo que se encontraba pagando algunas compras.

-Rin, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ya has ido al baño?- Esbozo una sonrisa mientras cogía las bolsas.

-¡Es tu hermano! Esta afuera en la lluvia…- Hablo preocupada Rin mientras salía del local seguida de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto incrédulo mientras abría la parte trasera de su coche y metía las bolsas dentro. –Te abras confundido- Cerro la puerta.

-¡Ven! Corre…- Llamo Rin mientras caminaba apresuradamente bajo la lluvia hasta el parque

-Rin, ¡espera!- Hablo Sesshomaru. Intentando alcanzarla – Te enferma…- No termino la oración al ver a su hermano menor de rodillas en medio del parque – ¡Inuyasha!- Corrió hacia él. Lo levanto con ayuda de Rin. – ¡Estas ebrio!- Hablo sorprendido mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Sesshomaru…- Hablo Inuyasha con los ojos lleno de lágrimas - ¿Qué hice mal?- Grito mientras rompía nuevamente en llantos. Sesshomaru lo abrazo.

-Vamos…- Hablo Sesshomaru mientras colocaba el brazo de Inuyasha sobre su hombro. Rin hizo lo mismo. Lo ayudaron a caminar hasta el auto. –Rin, ¿puedes ir atrás esta vez?- Lo ayudo a sentarse en el asiento de enfrente.

-¡Claro!- Rin asintió y subió atrás.

Sesshomaru manejo hasta su lujoso departamento que compartía con su encantadora esposa. Ayudaron nuevamente a Inuyasha a caminar hasta la sala donde lo hicieron sentar en el sofá. Sesshomaru se sentó en la mesa de vidrio frente a Inuyasha.

-¡Mírate como estas! ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto con enfado Sesshomaru. Él tenía 27 años.

-Ella… me, me engaño- Hablo con su mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación.

-Inuyasha…- Suspiro su hermano – Mañana hablaremos. Hoy no te encuentras bien. Te preparare algo de ropa. Rin prepara la habitación de huésped- Hablo Sesshomaru.

La mañana había llegado. Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de una habitación chocando con el rostro de una mujer de 18 años que aún permanecía en la cama dormida. Su cabello azabache ondulado estaba esparcido por toda la almohada. Levemente comenzaba a hacer muecas de desagrado por los rayos de sol que perturbaban sus sueños. Esbozo una sonrisa pícara y se cubrió el rostro con las finas sabanas. – ¡Dios mío!- Grito desesperada mientras intentaba zafarse de las sabanas donde se había atascado – ¡Es tarde!- Volvió a gritar cayéndose de la cama. Rápidamente se puso de pie quitándose el camisón que llevaba. Corrió hasta su armario extrayendo el uniforme de su trabajo que se encontraba bien planchado. –Maldita sea, es la quinta vez que me pasa esto…- Se quejaba mientras se colocaba el uniforme. Se cepillo los dientes y salió corriendo de su departamento con un peine en la mano.

-¡Santa madre!- Exclamo una joven secretaria de aproximadamente 19 años – ¡Aome! Parece que te has peleado con un león- Hablo sorprendida mientras observaba a Aome con el cabello revuelto y su uniforme desordenado.

-Sango, ¡es la quinta vez que me pasa!-Exclamo con disgusto mientras se acercaba al centro de atención al cliente, en donde se encontraba Sango al otro lado ordenando algunos papeles.

-¡Deberías dejar de hacer esas llamadas!- hablo un poco sorprendida. Sango es Recepcionista de la empresa. Se encarga de atender a los clientes – Eso es adictivo-

-Pero no puedo vivir sin las llamadas. Es tan excitante hacer el amor por llamada – Aome hablo con deseo. Le encantaba hacer esas llamadas con personas desconocidas se sentía tan excitada al hacer esas cosas. - ¿Ya ha venido el jefe?-

-Aun no. Un momento…- Hablo Sango mientras alzaba el teléfono que comenzó a sonar.

Inuyasha se encontraba desayunando en la mesa con su hermano y su cuñada. Su cabeza lo estaba matando hace unos momentos si no fuera por los remedios naturales de Rin él hubiera muerto con el dolor. Él le había comentado a su hermano lo que había pasado con su esposa Kikyo, aun no podía creer lo que vivió ayer. ¡Ella lo había traicionado con su mejor amigo!

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Pregunto Sesshomaru – Me refiero a lo de Kikyo…-

-No lo sé Sesshomaru. Supongo que echarla de mi departamento no sería la mejor decisión- Hablo mientras se acomodaba la corbata. – Gracias Rin por lavarme el traje- Se puso de pie al igual que su hermano.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a la Shikon?- Pregunto amablemente Sesshomaru.

-No te preocupes. Tomare un taxi. Gracias Sesshomaru por acogerme en tu departamento. Te debo una hermano-

-Aquí estaré para cuando me necesites…-

Inuyasha había tomado un taxi. Estaba hundido nuevamente en sus pensamientos. La tristeza lo envolvía nuevamente acompañado del dolor y la furia que sentía. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz esa desgraciada de traicionarlo? ¿Acaso no le basto el amor que él le entregaba? Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas con esas preguntas. Pero lo más importante ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Inuyasha había tomado un taxi. Estaba hundido nuevamente en sus pensamientos. La tristeza lo envolvía nuevamente acompañado del dolor y la furia que sentía. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz esa desgraciada de traicionarlo? ¿Acaso no le basto el amor que él le entregaba? Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas con esas preguntas. Pero lo más importante ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? _

-Señor…- Hablo el taxista quedándose frente a la empresa de perfumería Shikon.

-Gracias…- Sonrió débilmente mientras le extendía dinero –Quédese con el cambio- Hablo mientras salía del coche.

Inuyasha entro al ascensor y subió hasta la planta 18 donde se encontraba su oficina. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor algunos de sus empleados lo saludaron amablemente, este solo asentía el saludo. Camino hasta la recepción que quedaba frente al ascensor. – ¡Buenos días Sango!- Saludo amablemente

-¡Buenos días Señor Taisho! Su mujer ha estado llamando, preguntando por usted- Hablo Sango amablemente. Eso fue como una punzada en el corazón para él.

-Yo…- Hablo Inuyasha poniéndose pálido ante lo que le había dicho Sango.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- Hablo Sango preocupada al verlo tan mal. – ¿Necesita agua?-

-Estoy bien. Por favor lléveme en cuanto pueda una botella de wiski - Hablo débilmente dirigiéndose a su gran oficina.

-¡Aome!- Llamo Sango a Aome quien venía hacia ella tomando una taza de café. –Apresúrate. El señor Taisho está aquí-

-Sí, le llevare una taza de café- Hablo apresuradamente Aome dejando su taza sobre la recepción.

- No. Llévale una botella de Wiski- Hablo Sango

-¿Una botella?- Hablo asombrada. ¿Pensaba embriagarse en el trabajo? ¡Pues claro! Apenas es un niño que tiene 23 años que más podría esperar de ese irresponsable.

-¡Ya Aome! No hagas preguntas y vete a buscar la botella- Ante tal dicho Aome asintió rápidamente.

Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina sentado en su silla. Estaba pensativo. Llamaría a Kikyo le devolvería la llamada, ¿pero qué le diría por lo de ayer? ¡Estaba furioso! No quería llamarla. Esta noche hablaría personalmente con ella. ¡La encararía! Tomo el teléfono y llamo al celular de su esposa.

**-¿Hola?- **Contesto Kikyo. ¡Desgraciada!

**-Me han avisado que estuviste llamando- **

**-¡Inuyasha! Cariño. ¿Dónde estuviste? Vi tu coche aquí ayer-** Hablo Kikyo con aparente preocupación. ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo puede fingir aun?

**-Me encontré con Sesshomaru. A la noche hablamos….-**

**-Te amo Inuyasha-** Se apresuró en decir Kikyo antes de que el pudiera colgar.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar al suelo todo lo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. ¡Estaba furioso! Quería matar a esa mujer. ¿Mujer? ¡Mujerzuela! ¡Perra! Quería embriagarse, emborracharse desaparecer del mundo.

-¿Señor Taisho?- Hablo un poco nerviosa Aome entrando a la oficina con la botella en sus manos. –¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto cerrando la puerta tras sí. Observo asombrada todo el desorden que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Dame la botella!- Hablo irritado sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

-Aquí tiene señor- Se acercó apresuradamente a él extendiéndole la botella –Yo… ordenare esto- Hablo un poco nerviosa mientras se agachaba para recoger los papeles. ¡Es el colmo de sin vergüenza! Como le gustaría decírselo. Ella trabajaba más de 8 meses ya con el señor Taisho. Jamás lo había visto así, tan irresponsable.

-Tráeme otra botella…- Hablo comenzando a beber de la botella.

-Pero señor…- Aome se proponía a protestar ya que su botella aún estaba llena, pero callo rápidamente ante la mirada fulminante de este –Si señor…- Hablo mientras colocaba los papeles en el escritorio –Con permiso…- Se marchó de la oficina.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso. Se había tomado más de la mitad de la botella. No quería estar solo en su amargura así que llamo a su amigo Miroku, quien no dudó ni un minuto en asentir. Miruko era su mejor amigo, lo conocía de toda la vida, él siempre estuvo con él en las malas y en las buenas. Podía confiar completamente en él.

-Pero qué maravilla ven mis ojos…- Hablo sorprendido un hombre muy apuesto que vestía unos pantalones de vestir negro y una camisa blanca aproximadamente de 21 años. Se acercó hasta la recepción.

-Buenos días Señor. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Hablo Sango esbozando una sonrisa.

-Quisiera saber a qué hora sales- Hablo esbozando una sonrisa coqueta. Esto incomodo un poco a Sango.

-Señor por favor- Hablo Sango un poco avergonzada

-¡Oh! Nada de señor…- Tomo cuidadosamente una de las manos de Sango y se los llevo a los labios para darle un cálido beso. Sango aparto su mano rápidamente. –Llámame Miroku-

-Es un pervertido Señor- Murmuro Sango un poco sonrojada -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-

-Solo venía a ver a mi amigo Inuyasha. Pero si sabía que Inuyasha tenía una maravilla de secretaria trabajando para el habría venido a verla a usted también-

-Ya basta señor. El me pidió que lo dejara entrar. Por favor adelante…- Hablo Sango

-Pero antes. Dígame su nombre señorita, no quisiera marcharme sin saber su nombre-

-Sango- Contesto sutilmente.

-¡Encantador nombre! Oh señorita, ya nos volveremos a ver- Hablo Miroku mientras se despedía de ella con una leve sonrisa. Miroku fue hasta la oficina de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, santo cielo.- Hablo sorprendido mientras cerraba la puerta tras si

-¡No me veas con esa cara!- Hablo con fastidio pero luego comenzó a reír- Ven, siéntate amigo mío. Tomemos unos tragos para ahogar las penas- Alzo su botella como referencia

-Inuyasha, ¿pero qué te ha pasado?- Se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba frente al escritorio-Vine lo más rápido posible. Al escuchar tu voz sabía que algo no andaba bien-

-¿Te puedes imaginar Miroku?- Hizo una mueca de sorpresa –Yo, Inuyasha Taisho. Un joven empresario, apuesto y millonario fue engañado cruelmente, ¿puedes imaginarte?- Comenzó a reír nuevamente

-Inuyasha. No entiendo nada. ¡Explícate!- Hablo un poco alarmado pero conteniendo la tranquilidad.

-Kikyo… ¡esa perra!- Hablo Inuyasha molesto dando los últimos tragos a su botella – ¡Me traiciono!- Sonrió con tristeza

-¿Estás seguro Inuyasha?- Hablo un poco sobresaltado. -¿Pero con quién?-

-¡En mi departamento!- Hablo mientras daba un grito ahogado- En mi departamento con…- Comenzó a sollozar – ¡Con Naraku!- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

-No puede ser, pero…- Miroku dejo de hablar al escuchar como alguien entraba a la oficina.

-Buenos días señor- Aome saludo amablemente a Miruko. Puso la botella de wiski sobre el escritorio.

-¡Ah! Pero que linda. Buenos días señorita- Saludo amablemente Miroku

-¡Con permiso!- Dicho esto salió de la oficina. Se apresuró en llegar hasta la recepción donde se encontraba Sango.

-¿Pasa algo Aome?- Pregunto Sango

-Sango. El señor Taisho está llorando, esta ebrio y sentimental- Comento sorprendida

-Con razón se está tomando dos botellas de Wiski. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa…- Hablo Sango un poco triste por el estado de Inuyasha

-¡Mal de amores!- Termino la oración Aome

La noche había llegado. Eran las 23: 43 hs. Miroku se ofreció para acompañar a Inuyasha hasta su departamento en su coche. Ya que este se encontraba pasado de copas. Además no lo iba a dejar solo enfrentándose a su esposa, ¡esa víbora! Como pudo ser capaz de engañarlo con su mejor amigo. Habían llegado hasta su departamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_La noche había llegado. Eran las 23: 43 hs. Miroku se ofreció para acompañar a Inuyasha hasta su departamento en su coche. Ya que este se encontraba pasado de copas. Además no lo iba a dejar solo enfrentándose a su esposa, ¡esa víbora! Como pudo ser capaz de engañarlo con su mejor amigo. Habían llegado hasta su departamento._

-¡Oh!- Kikyo se llevó una mano en el pecho asombrada por el estado en la que Inuyasha había llegado – ¿Cariño que ha pasado?- Se acercó hasta Inuyasha quien era ayudado por su amigo para mantenerse de pie.

-¡No!- Grito Inuyasha furioso al ver a esa perra acercarse a el – ¡No te me acerques mujerzuela!- La señalo con el dedo.

-¿Q-Que dices Inuyasha? – Hablo nerviosa. ¿Acaso ya la había descubierto? – ¿Por qué me lastimas con esas palabras?- Fingió sollozar

-¡Puta barata!- Grito enfurecido. ¿Cómo era capaz de seguir negándolo? ¡Perra! – Fuera de mi departamento. ¡Vete con tu amante!- Se soltó de Miroku y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con dificultad – ¡Zorra!- Hablo con dureza mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla –Kikyo…- Susurro tiernamente mientras rozaba sus labios con los labios de ella.

-Inuyasha…- Hablo nerviosa. Definitivamente la había descubierto –Yo no queri…-

-¡No digas que no querías!- Grito enfurecido mientras la soltaba bruscamente de la barbilla – ¡Te vi disfrutándolo como una verdadera puta sobre las piernas de ese desgraciado que se hacía llamar mi amigo!- Hablo duramente mientras contenía las lagrimas

-Puedo explicarlo- Hablo suplicante para que la escuchara

-¡RECOGE todas tus cosas!- Hablo mientras cerraba sus ojos suavemente. Acerco su rostro al rostro de su esposa aspirando por última vez su aroma a… a ¡veneno!

-Inuyasha…- Hablo con sorpresa. ¡La estaba corriendo! – ¿A dónde iré?- Hablo con egoísmo

-Con tu amante…- Susurro mientras besaba los labios de ella, era un beso de despedida.

-Miroku, ayúdame, por favor- Suplico Kikyo mientras se acercaba a el – Dile que está haciendo mal en correrme-

-¿Mal en correrte?- Pregunto Miroku esbozando una sonrisa sínica- Lo siento Kikyo. Yo estoy con mi amigo…- Hablo sinceramente.

-Yo sé que volverás a buscarme…- Hablo Kikyo refiriéndose a Inuyasha. Entro a la habitación y comenzó a empacar sus cosas, una vez lista camino hasta Inuyasha. –Estas a tiempo de arrepentirte…- Hablo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

-Kikyo… ¡espera!- Hablo Inuyasha mientras se giraba para mirarla.

-Vaya Inuyasha que rápido has vuelto a mi….- Esbozo una sonrisa. Inuyasha le extendió la mano.

-El anillo de bodas, dámelo-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendida borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡El maldito anillo!- Hablo Inuyasha mientras tomaba su mano y le arrebataba violentamente el anillo de su dedo. Después de esto Kikyo se marchó del lugar muy enojada dando un portazo. Inuyasha cayo de rodillas, ahí iba la mujer a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lagrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos ámbares.

-Aquí tienes a tu buen amigo Miroku para unos buenos tragos- Esbozo una sonrisa Miroku. Ahora es cuando más necesita Inuyasha de él.

Habían pasado ya una semana desde el incidente. Aome llegaba a su departamento, bueno no era "su departamento" era el de su novio quien la acogía amorosamente ahí, ¡bueno novio, novio no era! Se le podría llamar un compañero de sexo, si, ¡así está mejor! Pero claro, casi nunca él estaba ahí con ella. Bueno, bueno, antes que nada aclaremos porque ella vive ahí. Sus padres habían muerto hace un año atrás, no pudo pagar los impuestos de la casa y la corrieron. Pero afortunadamente conoció a Naraku en una discoteca, y bueno después de unos tragos y una noche de pasión es aquí donde se encuentra más de 10 meses. Aome se quitó los tacones y se lanzó en su gran cama matrimonial. Se desabrocho tres botones de su camisa. Tomo su celular de su bolso que comenzó a sonar.

**-Hola Nick, aquí habla Aome- **Hablo sensualmente

**-Hola preciosa, ¿qué tal estas guapa?- **Hablo.

**-Caliente bebe, ¿sabes? Ahora estoy quitándome la blusa- **Hablo picara, mientras se desabrochaba la blusa

**-Hay así bebe, sigue- **Hablaba el hombre

**-Me quitare la falda por ti- **Hablo esbozando una sonrisa. Se puso de pie sobre la cama** – Mira como me lo quito para ti- **Aome coloco el celular sobre su hombro y lo pego por su oído mientras intentaba bajar el cierre de su falda, pero este se atascó.** –Mierda…- **Susurro

**-¿Mierda?- **Hablo un poco sorprendido

**-Me estoy meneando para ti- **Hablo mientras se meneaba queriendo distraerlo. Intentando abrir el cierre. Pero comenzó a desequilibrarse sobre el colchón, sin querer iba retrocediendo hasta la orilla de la cama.

**-Quítate la falda bebe- **Hablo el hombre un poco desesperado

**-Ya me lo estoy…- **Antes de acabar la oración alguien la llamo por su nombre.

-¡Aome!- Llamo un hombre de cabellera negra entrando a la habitación asustándola.

-¡Ah!- Dio un grito antes de caerse de la cama.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces sobre la cama?- Pregunto sorprendido mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla. -¿Te has lastimado fuerte?- Le pregunto al verla parada mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Auch un poco…- Se quejó Aome mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su falda – ¿Pero qué haces aquí Naraku?- Pregunto sorprendida

-¡Esta es mi casa!- Hablo sorprendido mientras rodeaba la cintura de Aome con su brazos y la atraía a el – Además, si tengo viviendo conmigo a una mujer tan sexi como tu…- Comenzó a besar el cuello de Aome – No me podría contener a venir de seguido por aquí…- La empujo en la cama. Él se posiciono encima de ella.

-Ya comenzaba a pensar que te olvidaste de mi…- Hablo Aome fingiendo tristeza mientras le quitaba la remera. Ella sentía cosas especiales con ese hombre, estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él. ¡Pero debía de conseguirse un departamento! No le gustaba vivir de las sobras, ¡ella siempre quiso ser una chica independiente! Y con el trabajo de las llamadas eróticas ganaba algo, al menos ayudaba con el sueldo de secretaria ejecutiva. Una vez que juntara lo suficiente alquilaría un departamento pequeño e invitaría a todas sus amigas a hacer una fiesta, ¡ya, ya! Mi única mejor amiga es Sango, ¡lo sé!

Al día siguiente Sango se encontraba atendiendo a unos clientes en la recepción de la Empresa. Al finalizar con ellos Miroku apareció detrás del ascensor y se acercó a Sango. Ella se avergonzó al verlo entrar, ya que se había enterado que Miroku era un fotógrafo profesional que trabajaba para una revista muy famosa y ella lo había tratado muy mal.

**¡Gracias ****Dixy Taisho****! :D Y a las demás personas que leen mi fanfic n_n ¡espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! Saludo y besos *Muack***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Al día siguiente Sango se encontraba atendiendo a unos clientes en la recepción de la Empresa. Al finalizar con ellos Miroku apareció detrás del ascensor y se acercó a Sango. Ella se avergonzó al verlo entrar, ya que se había enterado que Miroku era un fotógrafo profesional que trabajaba para una revista muy famosa y ella lo había tratado muy mal._

-Buenos días mi encantadora Sango…- Saludo Miroku esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Era muy atractiva, la chica más atractiva que había visto.

-Buenos días señor Miroku, yo me quería disculpar con usted por lo grosera que fui la semana pasada, no sabía que trabajaba para una revista reconocida de Japón- Hablo un poco apenada

-Estoy muy enfadado Sango- Fingió enojo. Esto inmediatamente capto la atención de Sango muy avergonzada – Con pedir disculpas no ganas nada…-

-Yo señor…- Hablo Sango. Quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-Solo te perdonare si aceptas salir a cenar el Domingo conmigo- Esbozo una sonrisa sincera

-¿Qué?...yo- Hablo Sango sorprendida. –Yo, está bien- Asintió tímidamente

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto asombrado, luego cuando las palabras llegaron a su cerebro sonrió ampliamente – ¡Bien! Anótame tu número de teléfono y la dirección de tu casa para pasar por ti- Hablo emocionado

-S-Si…- Sango esbozo una sonrisa. Le paso un trozo de papel donde anoto su dirección y número de teléfono. –Aquí esta…-

-Bien Sango. Nos vemos el Domingo- Hablo un poco nervioso y se acercó a la mejilla de ella para plantarle un tierno beso- Hasta… hasta luego- Esbozo una sonrisa

-¡Oh! Miroku, que agradable sorpresa- Se acercó Inuyasha – ¿Quieres hablar conmigo de algo?-

-Hola Inuyasha. No, no he venido por ti, solo he venido a invitar a Sango para cenar el Domingo-Hablo Miroku guiñándole un ojo a Sango, esta se sonrojo.

-Sango….- Hablo Inuyasha con picardía

-Señor Taisho yo…- Sango fue interrumpida

-¡Nada de señor Taisho! Estamos en confianza Sango, si serás la novia de mi mejor amigo- Inuyasha le dio un pequeño golpe en la costilla de Miroku guiñando un ojo.

-No, como cree…- Fue nuevamente interrumpida

-¡Gracias por tu apoyo Inuyasha! Estaremos en contacto, debo volver al trabajo…- Esbozo una sonrisa

-Pasa cuando quieras- Hablo Inuyasha

-¡Hasta luego!- Se despidió Miroku con una sonrisa que fue dirigida a Sango. Miroku se marchó del lugar dejando a Inuyasha y Sango solos.

-Te lo tenías bien escondido Sango ¿eh?- Hablo esbozando una sonrisa coqueta

-Señor Taisho…-

-¡Inuyasha!- Él le corrigió

-Pero no es correcto- Hablo Sango

-Te lo estoy pidiendo yo Sango- Inuyasha lo miro suplicante

-Está bien, Inuyasha- Suspiro resignada

-Gracias Sango – Esbozo una sonrisa – ¿Podrías pedirle a alguien que me lleve una botella de licor a la oficina?-

-Enseguida Seño… Inuyasha- Esbozo una sonrisa fingida. ¿De nuevo bebería? –Lamento mucho lo de tu esposa….-

-No quiero que sea nombrada aquí, por favor- Hablo con fastidio y volvió a su oficina.

-Eres un buen hombre Inuyasha…- Suspiro Sango. Todo Japón ya se había enterado de la traición de parte de su esposa. Kikyo trabaja para las pasarelas del País modelando para las marcas más conocidas del mundo. Ella misma fue quien le comento a la prensa que le había engañado a Inuyasha pero no con quien. –Aome ven aquí- Llamo Sango a Aome quien se acercaba a ella. – Vete a llevarle una botella de Licor a Inuyasha-

-¿De nuevo?- Suspiro resignada – ¡Cada día tengo que ir hasta abajo para traer una botella!-

-Vete rápido. ¡Que te tengo que contar algo!- La apresuro.

Aome se apresuró en ir a la cantina de abajo para traer una botella de licor para el señor Taisho. _"Maldito borracho"_ se quejaba Aome. Ya estaba cansada de ir y venir por una botella o mejor dicho dos o hasta tres botellas por día.

-Señor Taisho su licor- Entro Aome con la botella en la mano

-Déjalo ahí por favor…- Señalo su escritorio. Aome lo obedeció y coloco la botella sobre el escritorio.

-Si no necesita más, me retiro –Hablo Aome

-Retírate- Hablo secamente.

Aome se encontraba en la recepción hablando con Sango.

-…Y este domingo tengo la cita- Finalizo su historia Sango emocionada

-¡Dios mío!- Pego un pequeño brinco de alegría- ¿Que te pondrás?-

-Aun no lo sé Aome- Hablo un poco apenada. Ella no era chica de vestidos ni de salidas.

-Ya que saldrás con un hombre rico a cenar, de seguro te llevara a un lugar costoso, déjame pensar…- Hablo Aome mientras se llevaba un dedo sobre la barbilla y comenzaba a pensar. – ¡Ya se! Tengo un vestido que es para la ocasión, ¡te quedara perfecto! Mañana te lo traigo- Esbozo una sonrisa

-Nada atrevido, por favor-

-¡Para nada!- Sonrió Aome

Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina ebrio nuevamente. Se encontraba solo, sin su esposa. Estaba totalmente perdido sin los labios de ella, sin su cuerpo, sin su piel ¡su aroma! La necesitaba tanto que intentaba olvidarla con el alcohol, ¡pero era imposible! Tenía su notebook sobre el escritorio cuando un correo le llego.

-Es de Miroku…- Se dijo a si mismo sorprendido. Una vez abierto su correo comenzó a leer.

_¡Hey Inuyasha! No se lo digas a Sango, pero _

_Tengo el número de una gatita mala si te interesa._

_Puedes llamarla, lo que cobra es una miseria, puedes _

_Depositar el dinero en su cuenta corriente. Seguro_

_Te has de sentir solo por las noches, a mí me pasaba_

_¡Pero con ella en línea me hacía llegar al cielo! Este es el número xxx-xxx-xxx_

_¡No pierdes nada con intentarlo!_

-¿Una amiga erótica?- Se preguntó a si mismo arqueando una ceja – ¡No necesito ninguna puta!- Arrojo la botella vacía contra la puerta de su oficina.

Inuyasha acababa de llegar a su departamento. Se quitó la chaqueta y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Camino hasta la estantería de alcohol que tenía en la sala, cogió una botella de vino y comenzó a beber de esta. Se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá. –Kikyo, ven aquí conmigo…- Sollozaba mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su botella –Eres una maldita zorra… ¡de seguro te estarás revolcando con ese maldito!-

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;D me hace muy feliz! Se que no se andan conociendo aun Aome e Inuyasha u.u. Pero para el siguiente capitulo ya hay novedades por fin! :) espero que les guste ya subo enseguida el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutenlo...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_Inuyasha acababa de llegar a su departamento. Se quitó la chaqueta y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Camino hasta la estantería de alcohol que tenía en la sala, cogió una botella de vino y comenzó a beber de esta. Se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá. –Kikyo, ven aquí conmigo…- Sollozaba mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su botella –Eres una maldita zorra… ¡de seguro te estarás revolcando con ese maldito!-_

Kikyo se encontraba en un motel hospedada. Era tan asqueroso y vergonzoso para ella encontrarse en esa situación. Estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber traicionado al infeliz de Inuyasha, ella no lo amaba, ¡pero amaba el dinero! Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Al fin te apareces….- Hablo Kikyo fastidiada abriendo la puerta

-Oye, tenía otros asuntos- Hablo Naraku mientras besaba a Kikyo

-Necesito que me quites de aquí, ¡llévame contigo!-

-No puedo llevarte conmigo- Hablo en tono burlón mientras se acostaba en la cama

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- Hablo sorprendida Kikyo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Porque hay una chica viviendo conmigo en el departamento que me sobra-

-¡Pues échala!- Se apresuró en decir Kikyo. Naraku solo la apreso en un beso posesivo.

Al día siguiente Aome se encontraba en la recepción con Sango.

-Definitivamente ¡no!- Hablo Sango mirando el vestido negro con un corte v y que llegaban por debajo de los muslos- ¡Es muy atrevido!-

-Sango. ¡Aprovecha que eres joven!- Hablo suplicante para que acepte el vestido –Te quedara hermoso-

-Pero es demasiado, no quiero que piense que soy una vulgar-

-Sango. Por favor- Esbozo una sonrisa- Te verás hermosa-

-Vale, ¡está bien!- Suspiro resignada guardando de nuevo el vestido en el pequeño bolso. –Dime Aome, ¿cuánto has ganado en las ultimas llamadas?- Pregunto curiosa

-En este mes he ganado 800 $. Pienso juntar para alquilarme un pequeño departamento-

-Sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti ¿no?- Hablo Sango.

-Si Sango ¡Lo sé! Eres una gran amiga- Esbozo una sonrisa. La abrazo del otro lado de la recepción por un corto tiempo- ¡Te quiero mucho! Pero quiero tener mi propio departamento. ¡No quiero vivir siempre con alguien en su casa! ¿Me entiendes?-

-Claro que sí. ¡Pero sabes que no me gusta que vivas con un hombre!- Hablo un poco alterada

-¡Cállate Sango!- Aome se apresuró en decir y le tapó la boca con una mano ya que algunos de los empleados que pasaban por ahí miraron – ¡No vuelvas a decirlo en voz alta!- Susurro un poco enfadada y retiro su mano. – ¡Él no quiere que nadie sepa que vivimos juntos!-

-¡Bueno!- Hablo con fastidio- Pero no es bueno. ¿Te imaginas si tiene una esposa e hijos?- Hablo preocupada –Por algo te mantiene oculta-

-Si eso es verdad inmediatamente me alejo de él. ¡Pero sé que no es eso! Así que fin del tema- Hablo Aome

Inuyasha se encontraba en su departamento dando los últimos bocados de su desayuno. Estaba listo para ir a trabajar pero antes de eso llevo dos botellas de licor en su maletín. Subió a su coche y comenzó a manejar en dirección a la Empresa. No podía dejar de mirar su maletín, ¡necesitaba beber! Por la culpa de esa perra necesitaba beber. Llego a la empresa y todos sus empleados lo observaban incrédulos, una mujer dejo caer su taza de café al suelo por sorpresa. Inuyasha se había bebido toda la botella de licor.

-¡Buen día empleados!- Saludo con una sonrisa Inuyasha mientras levantaba la mano en referencia de saludo – ¡Salud!- Alzo la botella de licor que aún no se había tomado. Camino hasta uno de sus empleados –Toma, brinda por mí, ¿quieres?- Le entrego la botella y comenzó a reír.

-¡Inuyasha!- Hablo Sango mientras salía corriendo de la recepción. Lo tomo del brazo para sostenerlo para que no cayera– ¿Que has hecho?- Pregunto asombrada y enfadada a la vez por el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Sango!- La abrazo tiernamente- ¡Tú eres mi amiga!- Comenzó a sollozar. Sango rompió el abrazo y lo dirigió hasta su oficina. Los empleados lo siguieron pero se quedaron en la puerta como espectadores.

-¿Y ustedes qué?- Pregunto Sango sorprendida mirándolos- ¡Largo!- Alzo la voz enfurecida. Todos abandonaron la oficina y volvieron a sus deberes.

-¡Mira como llega!- Murmuro Aome entre dientes entrando a la oficina. ¡Qué vergüenza con ese hombre!

-Aome. Vete a traer un poco de agua- Pidió amablemente Sango mientras ayudaba a sentar a Inuyasha en el sofá que se encontraba ahí. Aome asintió de mala gana y fue en busca del agua, al rato volvió con un vaso y se lo entrego a Sango. –Toma Inuyasha…- Se lo extendió.

-Yo…- comenzó a beber el agua hasta vaciarlo- Yo tengo sueño…- Hablo mientras le devolvía el vaso. Se acostó en el sofá cerrando sus ojos.

-Duérmete…- Suspiro resignada Sango –Aome, quédate aquí- Hablo

-¿Es una orden?- Hablo con fastidio cruzando sus brazos

-Por favor. Solo tienes que permanecer aquí. Atender que no se le ocurra una locura al despertar- Hablo Sango poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Aome

-Pero no creo que despierte temprano. ¡Pero tú mandas!-Esbozo una sonrisa- ¡Ah! Y eso de "Inuyasha" debes explicarme, esa confianza que hay entre ustedes- Le guiño el ojo

-No es nada de lo que tú piensas que es- Hablo Sango guiñándole el ojo también- Luego te cuento- Cerro la puerta de la oficina dejando a Aome sola con Inuyasha.

Aome se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando a Inuyasha con fastidio. Como era posible que por una mujer estaba tan… ¡tan echo bolsa! Beber en la oficina, ¡llegar borracho al trabajo! ¿Y todo por una mujer? ¡Qué bárbaro enserio! Con todo el dinero del mundo que se trae encima ¿y se pone así por una mujer? ¡Qué vergüenza! Y ella que perdió a sus padres apenas el año pasado. ¡Ella sí que no tenía ni donde caerse muerta! Y eso que lo más importante para ella eran sus padres, ella amaba mucho a sus padres. ¡Pero la vida sigue! Y ahora está luchando por tener un departamento. Y el que está ahí echado en el sofá borracho ¡Tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo!

-Tan atractivo que eres…- Murmuro Aome –Y estas así por una mujer que no te valoro, ¡que fastidioso eres!- Se bajó del escritorio y camino hasta el con descaro. Se agacho con cuidado para estar a su altura –Si fueras mi novio nunca te daría una traición- Sonrió mientras le quitaba un mechón negro de su rostro –Inuyasha…- Suspiro. ¡En verdad era atractivo el chico!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_Aome se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando a Inuyasha con fastidio. Como era posible que por una mujer estaba tan… ¡tan echo bolsa! Beber en la oficina, ¡llegar borracho al trabajo! ¿Y todo por una mujer? ¡Qué bárbaro enserio! Con todo el dinero del mundo que se trae encima ¿y se pone así por una mujer? ¡Qué vergüenza! Y ella que perdió a sus padres apenas el año pasado. ¡Ella sí que no tenía ni donde caerse muerta! Y eso que lo más importante para ella eran sus padres, ella amaba mucho a sus padres. ¡Pero la vida sigue! Y ahora está luchando por tener un departamento. Y el que está ahí echado en el sofá borracho ¡Tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo!_

-Tan atractivo que eres…- Murmuro Aome –Y estas así por una mujer que no te valoro, ¡que fastidioso eres!- Se bajó del escritorio y camino hasta el con descaro. Se agacho con cuidado para estar a su altura –Si fueras mi novio nunca te daría una traición- Sonrió mientras le quitaba un mechón negro de su rostro –Inuyasha…- Suspiro. Ella pensó que no lo escuchaba pero no fue así.

-Kikyo…- Susurro Inuyasha al parecer entre sueños ya que no abrió los ojos. –Kikyo…- Volvió a susurrar atrapando tiernamente a Aome en un abrazo y la apretó contra su pecho.

-¿Q-que?- Hablo nerviosa. ¡La estaba abrazando!- N-no, no soy Kikyo- Intento zafarse. Pero era inútil cada vez la apretaba más a él. Aome tuvo que caer de rodillas al suelo mientras su cabeza estaba presionada contra el pecho de Inuyasha –Me estoy quedando sin aire…- Hablo sinceramente mientras intentaba quitar las manos de este de su cabeza.

-Mmm- Dio un pequeño gruñido mientras se ponía de costado soltando la cabeza de Aome. Ella cayó al suelo sentada. Intento coger suficiente oxígeno para que sus fuerzas vuelvan a ella.

-Casi muero asfixiada….- Susurro sorprendida llevando una mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Aome llego a su departamento después de haber "Cuidado" a Inuyasha, ¡casi la mata! Al menos se había despertado por si solo y sin decir nada salió de su oficina, ¡grosero! Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla. Se puso un conjunto de ropa interior oscuro y se acostó en la cama. Eran las 23:00 hs estaba muy cansada así que decidió dormir un poco.

_Aome se encontraba en la playa sentada en la arena mirando como las olas se mecían. Sin darse cuenta alguien se le acerco extendiéndole una bebida._

_-Naraku, amor. Siéntate a mi lado- Hablo Aome cogiendo la bebida_

_-Como gustes mi princesa- Hablo tiernamente sentándose a su lado –Aome, yo querida decirte algo- Hablo un poco nervioso mientras la miraba a los ojos_

_-Dímelo. ¡Dime que me amas!- Hablo Aome cerrando los ojos para recibir el beso_

_-Aome yo, ring ring ring- Hablo Naraku esbozando una sonrisa_

_-¿Que tu ring ring ring?- __Hablo extrañada_

"Ring, Ring, Ring" El celular de Aome comenzó a sonar sobre la pequeña mesita auxiliar. Ella despertó sobresaltada y enfadada a la vez. ¡Su bonito sueño fue estropeado por una llamada! Ella tomo de mala gana el celular y miro quien la llamaba "Número desconocido" De seguro un cliente de mala gana contesto.

-¿Diga?- Hablo un poco fastidiada

-….-

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto un poco molesta

-….-

-Me estas asustando por favor di algo, te encuentras bi…- Antes de poder acabar la oración escucho como la llamada fue cortada. –Idiota- Susurro dejando el celular sobre la mesita nuevamente. Cerró los ojos lentamente cuando después de unos minutos comenzó a sonar el celular de nuevo. Aome abrió los ojos fastidiada, se sentó en la cama y tomo el celular. Era el mismo número. –Oye si vas hablar, ¡habla!-

**-Lo siento-** Se escuchó una voz masculina algo quebrantada

**-Oh. ¿Quién eres?-** Hablo más calmada

**-Creo que no debí llamar-** Se escuchaba arrepentido

**-No te preocupes. ¿Dime cuál es tu nombre?-** Hablo un poco sorprendida, esa voz era muy familiar para ella.

**-Eso no importa-**

**-Bien. Entonces te llamare…**- Comenzó a pensar Aome en un nombre que ponerle **– Pulgoso-** Sonrió para sí misma

**-¿Qué?-** Hablo sorprendido

-**No quieres darme tu nombre. Así que te invente uno-** Hablo sinceramente. Definitivamente era la voz de Inuyasha. Por suerte no reconocería su voz ya que siempre la ignora en el trabajo. **-¿Ha que has llamado?-**

**-Un amigo me paso tu número- **Hablo secamente

**-Quieres ¿Llamada erótica?- **Sonrió divertida. ¡Era su jefe! Dios mío como lo miraría a la cara.

**-Creo que hoy no. Buenas noches- **Corto la llamada

Inuyasha se encontraba mirando su celular. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡El jamás necesito de prostitutas por llamada! Es mejor olvidarse de ese número y conseguirse unas buenas chicas de verdad. Necesitaba olvidarse de su esposa de alguna manera. Porque el alcohol no estaba funcionando.

¡Llego el día tan esperado por Sango! Era Domingo. Sango traía el vestido que Aome le había dado, y unos tacones altos, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y un leve maquillaje. Tomo su pequeño bolso y fue a sentarse en el sofá de la sala. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que Miroku llegara. Luego de unos minutos alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Tranquila Sango- Suspiro intentando calmar los nervios. Camino con cautela hasta la puerta y lo abrió. Miroku estaba vestido con un traje muy elegante.

-Sa-Sango…- Hablo un poco nervioso viéndola de pies a cabeza

-¿Miroku?- Hablo un poco asustada al observar como la veía – ¡Lo sabía! Es muy vulgar este vestido, iré a cam….- Hablo apresuradamente

-Estas hermosa- Hablo embobado mirándola a los ojos – Estas hermosa…- Volvió a repetir esta vez observando los labios de ella que estaban pintados con un suave color rosado

-Gracias…- Hablo un poco nerviosa esbozando una sonrisa tímida

-¿Nos vamos?- Hablo extendiéndole el brazo para que lo tomara

-Claro- Sonrió tiernamente y lo tomo del brazo

Habían llegado hace más de dos horas en un restaurante muy lujoso. Todos estaban vestidos elegantemente pero sin duda alguna, ellos eran la pareja más hermosa que se encontraba ahí. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Luego de haber senado una exquisita comida italiana comenzaron a beber un poco de vino.

-Sango- Llamo su atención- En verdad estas hermosa- Hablo nuevamente mirando sus labios. ¡Lo tentaban demasiado a besarlos!

-Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo- Hablo tímidamente. Luego se puso un poco nerviosa al ver como Miroku miraba sus labios – Me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo-

-¿Enserio?- Hablo un poco sorprendido- Sango, ¡yo también contigo!-

-¿Por qué te sorprende cada cosa que te digo?- Hablo un poco extrañada pero divertida

-Es que yo, yo jamás había tenido una cita con alguien- Hablo sinceramente

-¿Qué?- Hablo sorprendida- ¿Pero cómo eso es posible? ¡Usted trabaja con modelos!-

-Sí, he tenido varias citas con modelos, y otras chicas que no tienen nada que ver con la fama- Hablo con un poco de fastidio – Pero ahora es la primera vez que tengo una cita con una chica verdadera- Hablo con sinceridad

-No te entiendo…-

-Cuando las invitaba a una cita se apresuraban en decir que las llevara a un lugar costoso. Simplemente estaban detrás de mi dinero. Pero tu Sango, eres diferente ¡y lo puedo notar!-

-Gracias por decir eso de mi- Hablo con emoción –Pero esas chicas deberían de estar ciegas por no ver lo maravilloso que eres- Hablo tímidamente

-Y tú también eres maravillosa- Hablo Miroku tomando una de las manos de Sango y le planteo un delicado beso

Habían platicado por unos momentos más. Miroku llevo a casa a Sango después de que ella dijera que mañana tenía que madrugar por lo de su trabajo al igual que Miroku.

-Me la pase muy bien contigo- Hablo Sango recostada por el marco de la puerta

-Yo también contigo, quisiera repetir la salida, si no te molesta-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro, ¿Aceptas?-

-No, porque esta vez vendrás a cenar aquí en mi casa- Hablo Sango mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-¡Perfecto!- Hablo emocionado

-¿El otro Domingo está bien?-

-Claro que si- Dicho esto se acercó un poco nervioso a Sango y le planto un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente Aome se encontraba en la recepción con una taza de café entre sus manos escuchando cada detalle de la cita de Sango. Al parecer todo había salido a la perfección, ¡Miroku la había conquistado! Ella se encontraba muy feliz por su querida amiga, al menos ella encontró el amor, ¡y un amor de los buenos! No como la de ella… El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sango contesto.

-Aome, lleva a Inuyasha una botella de Wiski- Hablo Sango

-Claro, ¿qué más da?-

Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina con la notebook sobre su escritorio observando las fotos de el con su esposa, ¡parecían tan felices! Como quería salir corriendo a buscarla, pero eso estaría mal, ¡solo lo haría sufrir más! Tenía que encontrar la forma de olvidar a aquella arpía.

* * *

**Gracias! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;D Disfruten de este cap. Ya subo otro enseguida!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina con la notebook sobre su escritorio observando las fotos de el con su esposa, ¡parecían tan felices! Como quería salir corriendo a buscarla, pero eso estaría mal, ¡solo lo haría sufrir más! Tenía que encontrar la forma de olvidar a aquella arpía._

-Señor Taisho su botella- Entro Aome usando un tono de voz algo inapropiado llamando la atención de Inuyasha.

-Póngalo sobre el escritorio- Hablo, mirando detenidamente a Aome. Le había sorprendido por el tono de voz que había usado con él. Aome camino hasta el escritorio y dejo la botella donde se lo había indicado.

-Aquí tiene- Hablo un poco fastidiada. En verdad no le gustaba que su jefe bebiera en pleno horario de trabajo

-¿Eres nueva?- Pregunto un poco extrañado –Jamás te había visto- Comenzó a tocarse la barbilla un poco pensativo. Jamás la había visto

-Señor Taisho. Estuve trabajando para usted por más de 8 meses- Hablo arqueando una ceja

-Tu nombre es….-

-Aome Higurashi señor-

-Bien Aome, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?- Hablo cogiendo su botella –Es que acabas de entrar hablándome con un tono inadecuado- Comenzó a beber

-¿Sabe?- Hablo con fastidio poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio encarándolo –Si, ¡tengo un problema con usted!-

-Que atrevida eres- Hablo con descaro mientras comenzaba a reír - ¿Sabes que soy tu jefe, no?-

-¡Claro que lo sé!, ¿cómo puede estar así por una mujer?- Aome comenzó a levantar un poco la voz. Enserio estaba harta de verlo de esa forma, tan perdido en su soledad.

-¡Como te atreves!- Rápidamente se puso de pie fulminándola con la mirada – ¡Es mi vida! No tienes derecho a entrometerte-

-¡Claro que no tengo derecho!- Hablo un poco alarmada- Pero, ¡soy libre de expresarme!-

-Mejor te callas o te echo a la calle, ¡insolente!- Le dio un sorbo largo a su botella.

-No me interesa, ¡por que usted se quedara en la calle si sigue tomando de esa forma intentando olvidar a una mujer que nunca lo quiso!...- Se calló inmediatamente cuando vio a Inuyasha caminando hasta ella de una forma amenazadora

-Eres una atrevida…- Hablo sorprendido. Nunca alguien le había hablado de esa manera, pero en cierta forma se estaba divirtiendo – ¿Sabes que otro en mi lugar te hubiera despedido?-

-Lo sé. Pero me molesta verlo así, ¡usted que es tan joven!- Hablo con algo de tristeza – No puede dejarse caer solo por una mujer señor, hay muchas esperando por usted-

-Pero ninguna como ella- Hablo esforzando una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida

-No, claro que no…- Hablo sarcásticamente- ¡Hay muchas mejores esperando por usted!- Hablo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules como el mar

-Es difícil encontrar a una mujer como tú dices, todas son iguales- Hablo con fastidio

-Se equivoca, ¡no todas somos iguales!- Hablo Aome hipnotizada por sus ojos. Era una sensación extraña la que estaba sintiendo

-¿No?- Hablo suavemente mirando los labios de su joven secretaria - ¿Estas segura?- Hablo con un toque de picardía mientras daba un paso más cerca de ella

-Estoy más que segura- Esbozo una sonrisa tímida

-¿Puedes probármelo?- Se acercó aún más a ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Quería besarla!

-Si…- Hablo mirando el suelo por un momento para luego fijar nuevamente su mirada en la de el

-¿Cómo?- Hablo casi en un susurro, acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Aome acerco sus labios al oído de Inuyasha para susurrarle algo

-Te hare conocer a mujeres que valen la pena- Esbozo una sonrisa mientras alejaba su rostro de el

-Está bien, suena divertido. –Hablo Inuyasha mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – ¿Pero más divertido será con una apuesta no?- Su sonrisa se transformó en una de malicia

-¿Una apuesta?, está bien-

-Si no encontramos a ninguna mujer que valga la pena, te acuestas conmigo- Hablo sinceramente mientras volvía a su silla para sentarse

-¡Una apuesta muy atrevida!- Hablo un poco enfadada – ¡Pero si yo gano…!-

-¿Si, tu ganas…?- Hablo divertido mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Usted me deja plantarle una cachetada con todo el respeto a su esposa…- Esbozo una sonrisa

-¡Trato hecho!-

Habían pasado casi una semana. Sango y Miroku se estaban llevando muy viene, cada semana salían juntos a hacer alguna actividad. Por otro lado Aome e Inuyasha no habían tocado el tema desde aquel día. Eran las 22:45 hs, Aome tomo valor y entro en la oficina de Inuyasha quien estaba cerrando su maletín para volver a su departamento.

-Señor Taisho- Aome llamo su atención -¿Esta listo?-

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido observando su reloj de muñeca – ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde?- Hablo caminando hasta ella con el maletín en la mano

-Nunca es tarde para conocer el amor- Esbozo una sonrisa triunfal – ¿O me va a decir que tiene miedo de perder?- Ante tal dicho Inuyasha frunció el ceño

-Yo nunca pierdo…- Hablo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sínica - Tu eres la que tendrá que pagarme, ya que saldrás perdiendo-

-Entonces ¿Vamos?- Hablo arqueando una ceja. ¡Esto sí que sería una bomba!

-Vamos-

Inuyasha comenzó a manejar su coche con ella sentada a lado de él. Comenzó a manejar en dirección de un pequeño parque. ¡Enserio! ¿Piensa que a estas horas podría haber alguna mujer en un parque? ¡A estas horas! Pero bueno, eso a él no le importa ya que ella perderá y el ganara una noche de placer con una hermosa secretaria.

* * *

**Al fin hablan! Espero que les guste este capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

_Inuyasha comenzó a manejar su coche con ella sentada a lado de él. Comenzó a manejar en dirección de un pequeño parque. ¡Enserio! ¿Piensa que a estas horas podría haber alguna mujer en un parque? ¡A estas horas! Pero bueno, eso a él no le importa ya que ella perderá y el ganara una noche de placer con una hermosa secretaria._

Habían llegado hasta el pequeño parque. Se quedaron dentro del auto para observar ¡Pero que sorpresa! Aquel parque estaba lleno de mujeres, ¡mujeres jóvenes! Un coche reproduciendo música tecno a todo volumen y grupos de jóvenes divirtiéndose. ¿Acaso no tenían oficios que hacer?... pero espera…. ¡Están bebiendo!

-¡Aome por favor!- Hablo sarcásticamente - ¿Piensas que me meteré con una de esas chicas que no tienen nada que hacer si no más que beber?- Pregunto incrédulo mientras seguía mirando desde la ventanilla de Aome

-Señor Taisho. ¿No sé por qué se queja?- Hablo Aome mientras lo observaba con tranquilidad – Usted está vaciando cada día tres botellas de alcohol- Inuyasha iba abrir la boca para protestar pero Aome siguió hablando- ¡Esas chicas tienen la misma edad que usted!-

-Por favor llámame Inuyasha- Hablo mientras se aclaraba la garganta – Y por otro lado no me parece interesante ninguna de estas señoritas- Hablo con sinceridad mientras arrancaba el coche

-¿Qué haces Inuyasha?- Hablo divertida mientras apagaba el coche y quitaba las llaves – ¡No iras a ninguna parte!- Guardo las llaves dentro de su sostén y bajo del coche cerrando la puerta

-¡Aome!- La llamo sorprendido mientras bajaba de igual manera- ¡Vuelve aquí puede ser peligroso!- Hablo un poco alarmado. Aome le hizo caso omiso y llaveo el coche.

-Vamos, debes conocer chicas nuevas- Hablo emocionada – ¿Además que importa si no son empresarias?- Esbozo una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta el pequeño grupo de jóvenes

-¡Aome!- Gruño enfadado mientras la seguía por atrás. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esa niña? ¡Pueden estar drogados y ella como si nada va hasta ellos!

-¡Aome!- Hablo una de las chicas emocionada mientras la abrazaba – ¡Que sorpresa!- Rompió el abrazo lentamente

-Hola Ayumi. ¡Hola chicos!- Aome saludo felizmente, todos la abrazaron en modo de saludo

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- Pregunto un moreno de ojos azules mientras miraba con desprecio a Inuyasha

-¡Hola Kouga!- Hablo Aome sarcásticamente ya que él no la había saludado y ya comenzaba a atacar – Él es un amigo, se llama Inuyasha y está buscando una novia- Esbozo una sonrisa

-¡Aome!- Gruño nuevamente Inuyasha. Lo dice tan fácil, ¡como si fuera que él es un objeto que quiere ser vendido!

-Inuyasha es muy atractivo- Hablo Ayumi con picardía- Pero es una lástima, nadie está buscando novio- Hizo un puchero de tristeza

-¡Que lastima!, entonces tendremos que seguir buscando- Hablo Aome mientras miraba a Inuyasha

-Sí, tienes razón- Se apresuró en decir Inuyasha. ¡Solo quería volver al coche y darle una buena reprimenda!

-Está bien chicos. ¡Ya nos vamos!- Hablo Aome en forma de despedida

-Adiós Aome. Y suerte- Ayumi hablo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¡Gracias!- Dicho esto comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta el coche. Ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba en el coche la mirada de Inuyasha lo decía todo. Una vez dentro del coche Aome le entrego las llaves.

-¡Aome!- Hablo con un tono enfadado- ¿Qué te pasa?- Arranco el coche y su mirada se fijó en la de ella. Tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones parecidos al café.

-¡Lo siento!- Hablo divertida pero intento disimularlo

-¡Nada!, ya perdiste- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado –Debes pagarme la apuesta-

-Inuyasha, ¡apenas salimos una noche!- Hablo un poco sorprendida

-¿Debemos repetirlo?- Pregunto sorprendido. No es que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, ¡al contrario!

-¡Solo has conocido a mi amiga!- Rodo los ojos – Mira, ¡lo repetiremos por una semana! Y si no encuentras a la mujer perfecta el domingo a las 17:00 hs, pagare mi apuesta- Hablo con toda seguridad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera

-Hablas como si fueras que estuvieras segura de que la encontrare- Hablo Inuyasha extrañado pero divertido. ¡Era imposible encontrar a una mujer en una semana!

-Llévame a mi departamento-

Inuyasha había dejado a Aome en su departamento. Ella salió de la ducha con el camisón puesto. Se acostó en la cama matrimonial y se relajó. ¡Hoy fue un día completamente maravilloso! Estaba segura que Inuyasha encontraría a la mujer indicada, pero lo que él no sabía era que esa mujer estaba a su lado. ¡Solo tendría que abrir los ojos! El celular de Aome comenzó a sonar sobre la pequeña mesita. Ella contesto de mala gana ya que estaba un poco cansada.

-¿Hola?- Contesto fingiendo su mal humor

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Estas caliente para mí?- Hablo una voz masculina

-¡Oh! Hola José, acabo de salir de la ducha- Sonrió traviesamente. ¡Era por una buena causa! Una vez que juntara el dinero para alquilar su departamento abandonaría el trabajo de las llamadas -¿Y tú como estas para mí?-

-Estoy con un poco de dolor de estómago. Me cayó mal el pollo de ayer- Hablo con un tono de voz adolorido

-Está bien…- Hablo Aome un poco sorprendida mirando el celular - ¿Quieres ir al baño?- Era lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-No. Pero por favor caliéntame-

-Bu-bueno, ¡claro!- Hablo un poco extrañada. Jamás a su cliente le había dolido el estómago, ¡al menos no se lo habían dicho!

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina acompañado de Miroku. Su amigo tendría que viajar por unos meses al extranjero por motivos de trabajo, ¡pero no quería dejar a Sango! Estuvieron hablando por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a una conclusión, una buena pero inesperada conclusión.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ;D Me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado. Mas feliz me hacen sus comentarios. Aqui les traigo el octavo capitulo, espero que los disfruten! BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

_Al día siguiente Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina acompañado de Miroku. Su amigo tendría que viajar por unos meses al extranjero por motivos de trabajo, ¡pero no quería dejar a Sango! Estuvieron hablando por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a una conclusión, una buena pero inesperada conclusión._

-¿Estás seguro Inuyasha?- Hablo nervioso Miroku mientras se ponía de pie

-¡Claro que sí!- Hablo animadamente- ¡Nada pierdes con intentarlo!-

-¡Gracias Inuyasha eres un buen amigo!-

-¡Anda!- Lo apresuro esbozando una sonrisa

-Sí, ahora mismo- Hablo Miruko seriamente. Camino hasta la recepción, realmente se encontraba muy nervioso. ¿Y si lo rechazaría? Con que cara la volvería a mirar. Se colocó frente a la recepción donde Sango se encontraba de espaldas ordenando algunos papeles – Sa-¡Sango!- Llamo su atención, esta se giró y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Hola Miroku, ¿sabes?- Hablo emocionadamente- Mañana podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque si te parece- Esbozo una sonrisa

-Sango…- Hablo tristemente. ¡No quería dejarla! La quería tanto, en tan poco tiempo y ya sentía algo verdaderamente fuerte por ella.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto un poco preocupada –Oh, ya entiendo- Su voz parecía algo triste – Has conocido a alguien ¿no?- Agacho su cabeza

-¡¿Qué?!- Hablo sorprendido dando un leve golpe sobre la recepción con su mano. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?- ¡Claro que no! Debo salir de viaje a y venía a preguntarte si querías ir conmigo. ¡Por que estando lejos de ti me volvería loco!- Hablo apresuradamente. ¿Se lo había dicho? ¡Sí! ¡Se lo había dicho!

-Miroku yo…- Sango fue interrumpida

-¡No digas que no! Por favor, ya le avise a Inuyasha que vendrías conmigo y te dio el permiso para salir de viaje conmigo, por favor Sango- Hablo en un tono suplicante. ¡La quería llevar!

-Miroku…- Fue interrumpida nuevamente

-Es que Sango, ¡me he enamorado de ti! Y no quiero dejarte ir, porque estoy loco por que seas mi novia, y en este viaje quizás tu…- No pudo seguir hablando ya que Sango lo callo con un beso. ¡Sango lo estaba besando! Al fin… ¡lo estaba besando!

-Miroku- Hablo entre besos – No me has dejado hablar- Continuo hablando entre besos

-Ahora mucho menos querré dejarte hablar- Hablo de la misma manera. Pero Sango con mucha dificultad se separó de él, ¡no quería hacerlo!

-Miroku, ¡si quiero irme contigo!- Hablo emocionada

-¿En serio?- Pregunto sorprendido pero feliz – ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-

-¡Porque no me dejaste hacerlo!- Esbozo una sonrisa- Miroku yo también estoy enamorada de ti- Hablo con sinceridad. ¡Definitivamente el había robado su corazón!

Ese mismo día Sango se había despedido de Inuyasha agradeciéndolo de todo corazón por el permiso que la estaba concediendo. Se había despedido con llanto de su mejor amiga Aome, pero no era una despedida solo sería un viaje de dos meses, ¡luego volverían! Sango y Miroku se fueron de la empresa sin saber el caos que eso organizaría, ¡mejor dicho un infierno! La suplente de Sango fue llamada inmediatamente y esta ocupo el lugar de recepcionista.

-Hola, Soy Aome Higurashi- Hablo Aome extendiendo su mano

-No me interesa- Hablo la mujer de mala gana ordenando los papeles

-Oh…- Fue todo lo que había dicho Aome – ¿Eres Kagura no es así?- Intento establecer conversación pero la mujer solo la ignoraba –Vale me marcho- Suspiro resignada mientras se encaminaba en la oficina de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se encontraba completando algunos papeleos de la oficina. Le estaba yendo de maravilla en la empresa, los ingresos habían aumentado en un 48%. Debía de celebrar con una botella de wiski, llamaría inmediatamente a Kagura para que le mande una botella. Antes de tomar el teléfono Aome entro.

-Aome, estaba por llamar a Kagura- Hablo sinceramente- Por favor podrías traerme una botella de wiski- Esbozo una sonrisa sincera

-No…- Hablo Aome mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio – Nada que ver, ¡tú dejaras de beber!- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, eso sí que no- Hablo sarcásticamente- Ahí si ya te prohíbo que te entrometas…-

-Inuyasha, no estoy hablando como tu secretaria, estoy hablando como tu amiga- Hablo sinceramente –No dejare que te autodestruyas-

-Solo pretendo festejar que los ingresos de la empresa hayan aumentado, si no me crees solo fíjate…- Le extendió un papel mientras se ponía de pie. ¡Espera! No tendría que darle explicaciones para poder beber. Bajo inmediatamente el papel.

-Inuyasha, es el segundo día de la búsqueda de tu futura novia- Hablo sinceramente

-Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?- Hablo mientras se sentaba en su silla

-No lo sé, son las 16:56 de la tarde. Podríamos salir más temprano para buscarla mejor- Hablo Aome mirando por un momento el techo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa juguetona

-Claro, pero solo hoy. Termine con estos papeles, así que ¿por qué no?-Se puso de pie nuevamente guardando algunos papeles en su maletín. Aome dio un pequeño salto de la emoción. Caminaron hasta la recepción. –Kagura- Llamo la atención de la mujer

-Señor Taisho- Hablo Kagura mirando a ambos con una cara de pocos amigos

-La señorita Higurashi y yo saldremos más temprano hoy. Así que por favor cualquier emergencia me llamas al celular-

-Claro- Hablo secamente Kagura mientras los veía desaparecer en el ascensor.

Nuevamente fueron hasta un pequeño parque. Como Aome dice, ¡es el mejor lugar de conocer personas! Casi nunca había salido al parque con una mujer, ni siquiera con su esposa. Siempre la llevaba a los locales más caros del país como a ella le gustaban, el solo complacía todos sus caprichos como un idiota enamorado, incapaz de pensar cosas malas de ella.

* * *

**Muchisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios! ESTOY SUPER FELIZ :D Aqui el capitulo 9 para que lo disfruten. BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_Nuevamente fueron hasta un pequeño parque. Como Aome dice, ¡es el mejor lugar de conocer personas! Casi nunca había salido al parque con una mujer, ni siquiera con su esposa. Siempre la llevaba a los locales más caros del país como a ella le gustaban, el solo complacía todos sus caprichos. Inuyasha apago el motor frente al parque donde habían llegado. Kagome bajo apresuradamente del coche seguido de Inuyasha._

-Mira Inuyasha, ¡cuántos niños!- Exclamo Aome con alegría al ver como los niños corrían de un lugar a otro

-Ya, pero ninguna mujer soltera, supongo- Bufo observando a lindas mujeres pero con niños en brazos o simplemente embarazadas –Vayámonos a otro lugar…-

-Ven Inuyasha, ¡mira!- Aome señalo como toda una niña pequeña al vendedor de algodón de azúcar, Inuyasha suspiro pero luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de ternura.

-¿Quieres?- Hablo sinceramente Inuyasha, Aome asintió la cabeza- Vamos…- Murmuro mientras se encaminaron hasta aquel hombre – Por favor dame uno- Le extendió el dinero a cambio del dulce. Una vez que lo tenía en sus manos se lo extendió a Aome.

-Vale, ¡muchas gracias Inuyasha!- Dio un pequeño brinco mientras comenzaba a comer de su dulce encaminándose los dos hasta unos pequeños columpios. Aome se sentó en uno de ellos, al igual que Inuyasha a lado de ella.

-¿Te gustan los niños?-

-Me encantan. Son tan pequeños, solo tienen una preocupación, el de poder jugar toda la tarde. Es increíble que el tiempo pase tan rápido- Suspiro un poco triste- Me gustara volver a ser una niña-

-Vaya. Jamás me detuve a pensar de esa manera. Supongo que mi mente está muy ocupada en el trabajo- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –Supongo que eres muy pegada a tus padres- La observo detenidamente, se sorprendió al notar como su semblante se volvía triste -¿Qué pasa?-

-Ellos,… Ellos murieron hace un año atrás- Esbozo una triste sonrisa mientras levantaba el rostro para mirar las nubes- En un accidente- Finalizo

-Discúlpame, no pretendía hacerte sentir mal- Hablo un poco apenado mientras desviaba su mirada a un grupo de niños –Pero, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. No eres capaz de demostrar dolor aparente- Hablo sinceramente mientras la volvía a mirar

-No quiero que Sango me vea así. ¡Ella siempre estuvo conmigo! Nos conocíamos ya desde hace tres años, y no me gustaría preocuparla o ponerla mal-

-Entiendo… oh ¡espera!- Hablo Inuyasha. Su celular comenzó a sonar, el atendió apresuradamente imaginando que podría ser de la empresa- ¿Hola?... sí, soy yo… ¡¿Cuando?!... ¡Voy para allá!- Hablo apresuradamente poniéndose de pie y guardando el celular

-Inuyasha, ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto un poco alterada poniéndose de pie

-Tengo un hermano que se encuentra en un internado cristiano. Una de las hermanas del lugar me llamo para avisarme que Shippo está muy enfermo…- Hablo mientras caminaba hasta el coche seguido de Aome

-¿Un internado?- Pregunto insólita- ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Entro al coche al igual que Inuyasha. Este arranco el coche y comenzó a manejar en dirección al internado.

-Tiene 10 años- Hablo secamente

-¿Eres tonto o algo parecido?- Hablo Aome con enfado observándolo fijamente -¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza al meter a un pequeño niño en un internado?- Pregunto sorprendida. Inuyasha se limitó a responder, no lo quería hacer, por lo tanto la ignoro en la trayectoria del camino.

Kagura se encontraba en la recepción, aun no era tan tarde, pero ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Inuyasha y Aome se habían retirado. Y algo no andaba bien, ¿porque los dos juntos? ¡Ya se lo imaginaba! ¡La secretaria era una zorra! De seguro que se están revolcando ahora mismo. Ante estos pensamientos Kagura se estremeció totalmente, tomo su celular y llamo a una mujer.

**-Hola-** Hablo la mujer

**-Kikyo ¡soy Kagura!-** Hablo apresuradamente

**-¿Que paso Kagura?-** Sonaba dudosa**- ¿Cómo está el? ¿Está mal por mí?- **Pregunto con un tono de malicia

**-Lo siento Kikyo, pero al parecer se está acostando con su secretaria. Lo vi salir más temprano con su secretaria a su lado, y al parecer se fueron a revolcarse juntos-**

**-¡Idiota!- **Grito Kikyo insultando a Kagura **– ¡¿Que estás diciendo?!-** Hablo enfurecida

**-Lo que estas escuchando. Lo siento, yo no tengo la culpa de tu triste traición, ¿qué esperabas? Él no iba a estar toda la vida llorando por ti Kikyo. Además fuiste tú la que se equivocó con el**- Hablo Kagura enfadada por la ofensa que había recibido por parte de su amiga

**-¡No me importa! Sigue investigando más, y cuando veas más cosas sospechosas ¡me avisas!-**

**-Kikyo, ¿pero qué piensas hacer? ¡No intentes hacer una locura!-**

**-Eso ya no te incumbe- **

**-Kikyo, ¡Kikyo!...- **Llamaba Kagura pero la llamada ya la había cortado su amiga

Aome se encontraba en una pequeña sala del internado. Había muchas hermanas caminando con rosarios en las manos. Nunca le había gustado asistir a la iglesia, ¡le parecía algo tétrico! Pero eso no era excusa para no creer en Dios, porque ella lo amaba. Estaba esperando ahí por más de 10 minutos desde que Inuyasha desapareció por el pasillo guiado por una hermana. "No puede pasar, usted no es familiar" Fueron las palabras de una hermana quien la dejo esperando ahí ¡Ella quería ver al pequeño también! –Ya basta…- Susurro para sí misma mientras veía a una monja alejarse del lugar, estaba despejado el camino, así que fácilmente podrá caminar por aquel pasillo. Disimuladamente camino por el pasillo, entrando en la habitación donde Inuyasha había entrado. Estaba llena de camas, al parecer la habitación de los niños –Inuyasha…- Hablo Aome en un tono bajo y suave. Vio a Inuyasha sentado al borde de la cama de su hermano, observándolo perdido. Aome no recibió respuesta alguna y se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba. Miro tiernamente al niño que estaba lleno de sudor, ¡era tan tierno!

* * *

**Muchas gracias enserio! De todo corazon se los gradezco! ;D sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz, aqui les va el cap 10. DISFRÚTENLO!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

_Aome se encontraba en una pequeña sala del internado. Había muchas hermanas caminando con rosarios en las manos. Nunca le había gustado asistir a la iglesia, ¡le parecía algo tétrico! Pero eso no era excusa para no creer en Dios, porque ella lo amaba. Estaba esperando ahí por más de 10 minutos desde que Inuyasha desapareció por el pasillo guiado por una hermana. "No puede pasar, usted no es familiar" Fueron las palabras de una hermana quien la dejo esperando ahí ¡Ella quería ver al pequeño también! –Ya basta…- Susurro para sí misma mientras veía a una monja alejarse del lugar, estaba despejado el camino, así que fácilmente podrá caminar por aquel pasillo. Disimuladamente camino por el pasillo, entrando en la habitación donde Inuyasha había entrado. Estaba llena de camas, al parecer la habitación de los niños –Inuyasha…- Hablo Aome en un tono bajo y suave. Vio a Inuyasha sentado al borde de la cama de su hermano, observándolo perdido. Aome no recibió respuesta alguna y se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba. Miro tiernamente al niño que estaba lleno de sudor, ¡era tan tierno!_

-Aome, lo siento- Inuyasha volvió en si mirando a la muchacha quien miraba con ternura a su hermano – Me había olvidado que estabas esperando- Gruño por su descuido.

-No te preocupes. Yo entiendo- Hablo mientras acariciaba la frente del pequeño Shippo – Inuyasha, ¿por qué lo has traído aquí?- Observo a Inuyasha con curiosidad esperando su respuesta

-Yo…- Hablo un poco apenado mientras volvía a mirar a su hermano- Aome, el no…- No sabía cómo continuar hablando

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha?- Hablo Aome un poco preocupada temiendo lo peor- ¡¿Tiene algo grave?!- Observo con terror al pequeño niño. ¡Tan pequeño y ya está al borde de la muerte!

-¡No, Aome!- Hablo Inuyasha intentando tranquilizarla, cosa que logro al recibir un suspiro de alivio por parte de la muchacha- Él no es mi hermano. Solo es un niño que recogí de la calle- Estaba apenado por lo que había dicho y sin más salió de la habitación.

-Inuyasha, espera- Hablo Aome saliendo de la habitación – ¿Por qué te pones así?- Esbozo una tierna sonrisa- Yo comprendo que te hayas encariñado con aquel niño. ¡Hiciste bien en traerlo aquí! Tienes un buen corazón Inuyasha-

-Basta, ¡ya basta de tantos halagos! No soy el hombre que crees que soy…- Hablo Inuyasha un poco irritado mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¡Claro que no lo eres! Eres el chico más maravilloso que he conocido en mi corta vida. No cualquier hombre se encariñaría con un niño de la calle, ¡y más si lo trae hasta aquí y se preocupa!-

-Inuyasha…- Llamo una voz suave detrás de él. Inuyasha inmediatamente se giró para mirarla

-¡Rin!- Hablo con sorpresa- Pero que haces…. ¡Nada!- Inuyasha inmediatamente tomo a Aome de la mano- Sigue tu camino Rin, yo me tengo que ir- Se apresuró en decir

-¿Pero cómo esta Shippo?- Pregunto Rin preocupada

-¡Ya nos tenemos que ir!- Volvió a decir Inuyasha mientras salía corriendo con Aome de la mano. Dejando a Rin desconcertada y de la misma forma a Aome quien no entendía nada.

Rin entro en la habitación del pequeño niño. Su corazón se partió en dos al ver al pequeño angelito posado en esa cama, con fiebre y mucho sudor. Camino hasta la pequeña cama con cuidado y se sentó al borde de esta. Tomo una de sus manos con cuidado. ¡Estaba que ardía! El niño comenzó a murmurar incoherencias por la alta temperatura.

-Shippo… Soy Rin, ¿puedes escucharme?- Hablo suavemente – Sesshomaru no pudo venir a verte el día de hoy, esta con mucho trabajo, pero prometió que si te recuperabas te llevaría a tomar un rico helado- Hablo con mucha tristeza al ver a Shippo en esa situación.

-Helado…- Hablo débilmente Shippo quien comenzaba a abrir sus lindos ojitos- Rin, ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? Llévame en tu casa contigo y Sesshomaru, quiero estar con ustedes-

-Shippo, ¡que más quisiéramos nosotros! Queremos tenerte siempre con nosotros, pero sabes que no podemos quitarte de aquí sin un permiso de tu padre-

-¿Mi Papá no me quiere?- Pregunto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Una vez por semana viene a verme, yo quería que él me cuide ahora que yo estoy un poco enfermito-

-¡Él te adora! Solo que no puede hacerse cargo de ti, por eso te trajo aquí-

-¡Mentira! Yo sé que mi mami estaba viviendo con él. Mi mamá no me quiere, ¡por eso desde que nací estoy aquí! Mi papi siempre dice que mami está ocupada y por eso no puede venir a verme, ¡pero yo no sé cómo es ella! Jamás la vi, porque ella no me quiere- Comenzó a llorar

-Mi amor, ¡no digas esas cosas!- Hablo Rin mientras lo abrazaba. Pobre chico, toda su vida se la pasó aquí en este maldito internado todo por la maldad de Kikyo, si tan solo pudiera abrir su corazón si quiera un poco para que pueda ver lo maravilloso que es su hijo.

Eran las 22:00 hs. Inuyasha estaba manejando en dirección al departamento de Aome, en todo el camino nadie dijo nada, ella estaba realmente enfadada con él por el modo en la que la había sacado del internado. Apago el coche en frente del departamento de Aome, está bajo sin despedirse dando un fuerte portazo al coche y se encamino hasta el edificio.

-Aome ¡espera!- Inuyasha bajo del coche, camino con pasos rápidos hasta ella tomándola del brazo para que lo mirara –Disculpa por no decirte nada, ¡pero tengo mis cosas privadas! Entiende por favor, no es que no quiera contártelo…-

-Basta Inuyasha, mañana nos veremos en el trabajo- Intento zafarse pero era inútil- Inuyasha comprendo perfectamente que son asuntos privados, pero no debiste de haberme sacado así del edificio, ¿además quién era esa mujer?- Hablo Aome más tranquila. Inuyasha la soltó cuidadosamente

-Aome, lo siento, en verdad- Hablo Inuyasha suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella un poco –No quiero que te enfades conmigo. Resultaste ser una buena amiga, ¡pero aun no estoy preparado para contarte sobre estas cosas!- La tomo nuevamente del brazo, simplemente tenía la necesidad de hacerlo

-Y lo entiendo, no te preocupes- Hablo Aome mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo cariñosamente. Al querer separarse no pudo, ya que Inuyasha la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo más a él.

-Aome, enserio no quiero que te enfades conmigo…- Hablo mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de la joven, tenía un aroma embriagador, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, solo quería probar aquellos labios.

-Inuyasha…- Susurro Aome un poco nerviosa por los actos del muchacho- Inuyasha ya te he dicho que no estoy enojada contigo, así que no te preocupes. Ahora debo entrar a casa- Hablo sinceramente mientras lo apartaba con dificultad ya que él no quería romper el abrazo.

Aome se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. No quería romper tampoco el abrazo así que se aferro aun mas a el, Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa de lado y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, a ambos le encantaba esa extraña sensación que recorría por sus cuerpos. Aome se separo un poco de el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, !Esos ojos! esos ojos que la desnudaban con la mirada, lentamente ella fue acercando su rostro al de el, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando observo a un hombre detrás de este acercarse.

-¿Naraku?-

* * *

**Muchas gracias en verdad a todos ustedes por sus lindos comentarios! Estoy super feliz, enserio! no se imaginan cuan feliz me hace sus palabras. Aquí les traigo el capitulo 11 espero que sea de su agrado. Os quiero demasiado ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

-¿Naraku?- Hablo Aome un poco extrañada mirando por encima del hombro de Inuyasha. Naraku estaba caminando en dirección a ellos, parecía no reconocer a la persona con la que estaba Aome. Inuyasha se giró lentamente encarando a Naraku quien se paró frente a este.

-I-Inuyasha- Hablo Nervioso Naraku

-Desgraciado…- Murmuro entre dientes Inuyasha, lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto un poco –Confié en ti, ¡eras mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Sabias que amaba a mi esposa!- Lo soltó bruscamente y lo empujo

-¿Se conocen?- Interrumpió Aome un poco confundida, pero nadie la escucho, al parecer se habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

-Inuyasha, amigo escucha…-

-¡NO me llames amigo! Maldito desgraciado, ¡Imbécil!- Le prendió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que Naraku caiga en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio. Aome dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa ante tal acto de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha…- Hablo mientras comenzaba a reírse, se puso de pie con toda tranquilidad limpiándose el hilo de sangre con la manga de su camisa- Es mejor que te tranquilices, o tendré que actuar drásticamente, enserio, no quiero golpearte- Las últimas palabras lo pronuncio sarcásticamente –Inuyasha, ¡debes saber perder! No es mi culpa que tu querida esposa me haya preferido a mi antes que a ti, es que yo le hago el amor de una manera…- Nuevamente fue callado con un golpe en el rostro, pero él se lo devolvió a Inuyasha.

-Yo…- Hablo débilmente Aome, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas. ¡Había escuchado muy bien! Naraku se estaba acostando con la esposa de Inuyasha, ¡y ella como una tonta enamorada de Naraku! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? ¡Sango tenía razón! Sin más que decir entro corriendo al edificio, corrió hasta su departamento, ¡El de Naraku estúpida! No es tu departamento. Cogió un pequeño bolso y lo lleno con algunas pertenencias que ella tenía ahí.

-¡Te dije que iba a tomar medidas drásticas!- Hablo Naraku con la cara llena de moretones al igual que Inuyasha, ambos estaban en la misma situación –Lárgate de aquí, vete a buscarte a otra chica, déjame a mí en paz- Gruño Naraku, se encontraba bastante cansado.

-Ya te di tu merecido, vámonos Aome…- Hablo Inuyasha mientras miraba por encima de su hombro pero la muchacha no se encontraba ahí.

-¡Tonto!, ella vive conmigo- Hablo sarcásticamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara dándole a entender lo suficiente a Inuyasha.

-¿Ella y tu…?- Hablo sorprendido temiendo de que si sea verdad lo que Naraku le estaba diciendo

-Claro, ella y yo hacemos el amor- Hablo Naraku con sarcasmo y malicia

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Inuyasha, sentía como lo volvían a traicionar, pero… ¿por qué? Si ella no es nada de él, pero aun así, siente remordimiento por aquella muchachita. ¡Pero bueno! Ella no tiene la culpa. Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero volvió en si al ver a Aome salir del edificio con su bolso.

-Naraku, gracias por todo- Hablo Aome con la voz quebrantada. Ella no lo miraba, ¡no quería mirar al único hombre a quien amo!- Cuando necesites algo, solo llámame, tienes mi numero-

-Me ahorras el trabajo de sacarte de aquí, ya que Kikyo vendrá a vivir aquí- Hablo sin importarle la situación de la pobre muchacha en la que se encontraba- ¡Oh! Buenas noches, estoy un poco cansado- Comenzó a reír y entro al edificio. Aome apretó sus puños, ¡tenía ganas de matarlo! Pero se calmó inmediatamente, sin decir nada comenzó a caminar ¿A dónde? ¡Solo Dios sabe!

-Aome…- Murmuro Inuyasha mientras la agarraba del brazo para que no siguiera caminando- No necesitas caminar, yo te alcanzare al lugar a donde quieras ir-

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, no es necesario…- Hablo Aome, se giró para mirar a Inuyasha con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

-Aome, no tienes a donde ir ¿No es cierto? Mi departamento es grande, tengo una habitación que sobra, puedes venir si quieres- La soltó cuidadosamente

-No, estoy bien enserio, regresa a casa-

-Por favor…- Hablo Inuyasha con la voz quebrantada mientras miraba al suelo – Puedo sonar egoísta, pero más que por ti es por mí, necesito que vayas a mi departamento y me ayudes a olvidar a Kikyo mientras encontramos a esa "Novia perfecta" para mí-

-Yo, no sé si sea correcto hacer eso Inuyasha- Aome hablo un poco sorprendida mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¡Es que me siento tan solo en aquel departamento! Y tú, prácticamente eres la única amiga que tengo, con la única que salgo por la ciudad, Aome, ¡Hazlo como una amiga!- Hablo suplicante mientras la miraba a los ojos – Te prometo, ¡que no pasara nada! Prometo que no te tocare, prometo que no te are sentir incomoda-

-Inuyasha…- Hablo Aome con tristeza, Inuyasha se encontraba mal en verdad- Esta bien, yo te acompañare en tu soledad, no tengo nada que perder…-

Aome en la trayectoria del camino estuvo en silencio sumergida en sus pensamientos. No podía creer que Naraku hubiera hecho algo tan terrible como quitarle la esposa a su amigo. Le dolía tanto haberse enamorado de aquel chico, ¡estaba enamorada completamente de el! Le encantaba todo de aquel chico, o… ¿tal vez no estaba enamorada de el? Quizás estaba enamorada de alguien más.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en el sofá a lado de Aome quien aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos – Aome, escucha, sé que duele, ¡y mucho! No vale amargarse la vida por personas que no lo merecen, y con esto me refiero a Kikyo y Naraku, ¡esos miserables!-

-Solo estoy enfada conmigo misma, ¡construí un paraíso a lado de el! Pero era un paraíso invisible para él, ya que jamás supo que yo estaba enamorada de él, bueno, no sé si estaba enamorada de él, ¡pero si me gustaba!- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa Aome mientras miraba a Inuyasha

-Aome, eres una chica maravillosa. Naraku es un idiota, él no te merece, tú mereces a un hombre mejor que todos los hombres del universo-

-¿Y que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto extrañada pero divertida- ¿Un hombre mejor que los hombres del universo?... ¿Un extraterrestre quizás?-

-No, me refiero a…. a un hombre diferente ¿quizás?- Ni él sabía lo que decía exactamente

-Un hombre con… ¿cuernos y cola?- Hablo Aome mientras comenzaba a reírse por su comentario tan estúpido, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, pero se detuvo a mirar a Aome.

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa…- Hablo sin pesar

-Gracias por el cumplido. En verdad Inuyasha, eres un gran hombre, me has hecho olvidar por lo que estaba enojada, ¡te aseguro que conseguirás a la chica perfecta en estos días!-

La noche transcurrió tranquila, Aome se quedó en la habitación de Huésped. Se sentía tan bien en el departamento de Inuyasha, simplemente porque estaba con él. La hacía sentir muy bien, si tan solo se diera cuenta que el verdadero idiota no es Naraku ¡si no el! Por no darse cuenta que la chica perfecta para él es ella. Le haría abrir los ojos para que se dé cuenta que ella vale mucho.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios nuevamente! Aqui les traigo el capitulo 12 de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten. Los quiero mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo *3***


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

_La noche transcurrió tranquila, Aome se quedó en la habitación de Huésped. Se sentía tan bien en el departamento de Inuyasha, simplemente porque estaba con él. La hacía sentir muy bien, si tan solo se diera cuenta que el verdadero idiota no es Naraku ¡si no el! Por no darse cuenta que la chica perfecta para él es ella. Le haría abrir los ojos para que se dé cuenta que ella vale mucho._

Al día siguiente Kikyo amaneció en el departamento de Naraku con este a su lado. Apenas esa muchacha salió de aquel departamento la había llamado a Kikyo. ¡Le hervía la sangre! ¿Inuyasha y su secretaria? Ella pensó que el volvería por ella. ¡Estaba furiosa por ello! Debería de idear algún plan para atraerlo a ella nuevamente.

-¿Estas despierta?- Hablo Naraku con los ojos cerrados quien estaba desnudo, solo una sábana blanca le cubría de la cintura a los pies

-Sí, estoy pensando en lo que me habías dicho a noche- Hablo irritada

-Tú fuiste la que lo traiciono conmigo, no entiendo por qué estas celosa ahora-

-¡Por que no soporto que quiera a otra! Inuyasha solo se tiene que fijar en mí, él me tiene que adorar, llevarme a locales lujosos, comprarme vestidos y joyas- Hablo Kikyo desesperada

-Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de haberte acostado conmigo- Comenzó a reír por lo estúpida que era Kikyo

-¡Cállate!- Hablo enojada mientras le golpeaba en el pecho. Naraku la tomo de las muñecas fuertemente y se posiciono sobre ella, y la comenzó a besar posesivamente

-Me lastimas- Hablo Kikyo adolorida, le dolía los labios, ¡la estaba lastimando!

-Cállate, este es mi departamento ¡y aquí se hace lo que yo diga!-

Sesshomaru se encontraba en un pequeño parque sentado en una de las bancas acompañado de su pequeño sobrino Shippo. Él lo adoraba mucho, siempre que podía venía a verlo. Además de que le había debido una salida al parque para tomar un rico helado.

-¿Cómo está tu helado?- Hablo Sesshomaru, observando al pequeño tomar de su helado con entusiasmo

-¡Me encanta Tío! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí y que por eso ya no venias a verme, al igual que mi Papá, él no me quie…-

-¡Eso no es verdad!, jamás podría olvidarme de ti ¡y mucho menos Inuyasha! Shippo, entiende, tu Papá está muy ocupado y es por eso que no puede ocuparse de ti-

-No mientas Tío- Hablo secamente Shippo terminando su helado- Tu no mientes nunca, así que háblame con la verdad- Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Sesshomaru, ¡apenas era un niño!

-Tienes razón Shippo. Nadie te dice nada, pero yo lo hare….-

-¡Tu no harás nada!- Hablo Inuyasha quien se acercaba a pasos rápidos hacia ellos

-¡Papá!- Grito de la emoción Shippo, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia Inuyasha para abrazarlo, su abrazo fue correspondido.

-Shippo, vámonos al internado- Hablo Inuyasha con rencor mirando a Sesshomaru amenazadoramente

-Pero Papá, yo quiero estar más tiempo con el tío…- Hablo Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería aun volver al internado, era demasiado frustrante.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Él ya lo sabe, solo quiere que alguien se lo afirme- Se puso de pie Sesshomaru

-¡Porque él es mi hijo! Y no quiero que sufra, es muy pequeño para entender lo que está sucediendo, es mejor que aun espere un buen tiempo hasta que crezca más. Así que Sesshomaru te voy a pedir que ya no vuelvas a visitar a mi hijo-

-¡No Papá!- Shippo se separó de Inuyasha encarándolo –Yo ya no soy un niño, y mi tío no tiene la culpa, ¡la tengo yo por llamarlo mentiroso! Al igual que tú, yo sé que mi Mamá no me quiere ni un poquito por eso me han mandado a este internado-

-Shippo, hijo, yo…- Inuyasha no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. Lo que él estaba diciendo era cierto, él lo había mandado al internado desde que nació por que Kikyo jamás lo quiso –Shippo, solo espera un poco más. Dame unos días más para llevarte conmigo a mi departamento- Le acaricio la cabeza –Tengo que conseguir una nueva mami para ti-

-Está bien, pero quiero que mi tío Sesshomaru me siga visitando. Porque es el único tío que tengo, y yo lo quiero mucho al igual que a Rin-

-Está bien Shippo. Pero ahora debemos volver al internado, yo debo ir a trabajar ahora-

-Yo lo puedo llevar Inuyasha, si es que no te molesta- Hablo Sesshomaru caminando hasta ellos

-Claro, lo siento Sesshomaru por haberte hablado así- Se disculpo

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, me hubiera comportado de la misma forma que tu si tuviera un hijo-

-Gracias Sesshomaru. Hasta pronto Shippo- Le deposito un pequeño beso en la cabeza del niño

-Hasta luego Papi-

Inuyasha estaba manejando en dirección a la empresa, el había dejado a Aome ahí pero luego paso a ver a Shippo en el internado, pero como no estaba ahí una de las hermanas le había avisado que Sesshomaru lo había llevado al parque. Ahora en lo que se debería de preocupar es en encontrar lo antes posible una mujer que sea capaz de reemplazar a Kikyo como una madre. Shippo necesitaba a una figura materna ¡y él se lo daría! Pero para encontrar a una mujer que desee estar con un hombre con hijo es algo difícil, muchas quisieran ser, ¡pero solo por el dinero! El necesitaba una mujer, buena de corazón, que quiera mucho a su Shippo… quizás Aome, ¡Que cosas dices! Apenas es una chiquilla, ¡jamás le interesaría ser madre!

El cuadrado del primer término más el doble producto del primer término por el segundo término más el cuadrado del segundo termino

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente, Espero que sea de su agrado! ;D Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, quizas mañana o hoy a la tarde subire el otro capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

…_Pero para encontrar a una mujer que desee estar con un hombre con hijo es algo difícil, muchas quisieran ser, ¡pero solo por el dinero! El necesitaba una mujer, buena de corazón, que quiera mucho a su Shippo… quizás Aome, ¡Que cosas dices! Apenas es una chiquilla, ¡jamás le interesaría ser madre!_

-Inuyasha, ¿se encuentra mejor el pequeño?- Pregunto Aome quien estaba frente a la recepción y viendo llegar a Inuyasha

-Pero, como te atreves a hablarle así al Señor- Hablo Kagura sorprendida y enfadada a la vez

-Déjala Kagura. Aome es mi amiga, ella puede llamarme como quiera. Y Shippo está bien, se encuentra mucho mejor-

-Como me gustaría ir a verlo, ¡es tan tierno! Inuyasha, hoy es el tercer día, ¿qué te parece si llevamos a Shippo con nosotros? No sé, ¡es que le tome mucho cariño!- Hablo cariñosamente Aome a quien le brillaban los ojos

-N-No creo que sea una buena idea Aome, aun no- Hablo un poco nervioso

-Oh… Está bien, entiendo…- Hablo un poco desanimada

-¿Qué te parece si nuevamente salimos a las 17:00?- Inuyasha intento animarla un poco

-Me parece bien…- Esbozo una sonrisa

Sango se encontraba acostado en la cama acompañada de Miroku. Definitivamente, se sentía en las nubes, ¡en el paraíso! con él, en tan poco tiempo pudo enamorarse completamente de aquel chico. Australia, en un país frio acompañado de un hombre muy guapo quien la mantenía siempre en un abrazo caluroso como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

-¿No deberías ir a trabajar ya?- Sango arqueo una ceja mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios

-Hm, ¡creo que no!- Le devolvió el beso

-¿Y eso porque si se puede saber?- Sango fingió enfado

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?-

-….-

-Pues, porque deseo besarte, abrazarte, acariciarte, susurrarte, y hacerte el amor. Hacerte el amor como cada noche, quiero sentirte en mis brazos nuevamente como ayer y antes de ayer. Porque eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido- Le deposito un tierno beso en la frente

-Miroku, te amo. Espe… espero- Dejo de hablar un poco extrañada llevando una mano en su boca

-Sango, ¿te encuentras bien?- Hablo un poco preocupado. Sango no dijo nada y salió corriendo directo al baño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación del hotel cinco estrellas – ¡Sango!- Fue corriendo tras ella, pero la puerta se cerró en sus narices. Solo la oía vomitar, luego de unos minutos Sango abrió la puerta encontrándose con Miroku de frente- ¿Qué paso?-

-Yo, ¡es imposible!, solo tiene que ser un mal estar- Hablo extrañada y un poco preocupada

-¿C-cómo? ¡Explícate!- Hablo un poco asustado Miroku

-Las noches que estuvimos haciendo el amor, ¡usaste preservativo!, no puede ser que yo esté embarazada, eso es imposible, si tú lo usaste significa que solo estoy exagerando- Hablo apresuradamente

-¿Em-emabrazada? Wow, Wow. No es que no quiera un hijo, pero si me lo dices así podría darme un infarto, hermosa, así que para asegurarnos podríamos irnos junto a un especialista, ¿quieres?-

-Solo necesito un test de embarazo, pero debemos esperar una semana, o eso es lo que yo había escuchado-

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, el buen Miroku a tu lado siempre estará, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo te amo a ti- Hablo sinceramente mientras la besaba tiernamente

Aome se encontraba en la recepción ayudando a Kagura ordenando algunos portafolios. Aquella mujer le daba muy mala espina, ¡siempre la regañaba! Desde el primer día cuando solo intento ser amable con Kagura, está dejo en claro que no le interesaba conversar con Aome. Pero bueno, no se estresaría por caerle bien a todo el mundo, lo más importante es; En donde iría este tercer día con Inuyasha "En busca de su futura novia"…

-Aome, ¡deja eso!- Llamo la atención Kagura- Contéstame con la verdad, yo ya sabía que con esa carita de niña buena te tramabas algo, ¿No es así? ¿A donde van siempre tú y el Señor Taisho? ¡Ah! Claro, de seguro te vas y te revuelcas con él en su departamento, ¿acaso te aumentara el salario por eso?- Hablo con malicia y burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Aome fijamente, quien había dejado los portafolios de lado para encarar a la mujer.

-Mira Kagura, en primer lugar, yo te respeto mucho, ¡y no sé qué es lo que te traes conmigo! Desde el primer día me estas tratando de una manera cortante y fría, ¡y ahora me estas ofendiendo muy grande! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Hablo Aome con enfado, esa mujer realmente era irritante

-Escucha bien niña, es mejor que te alejes del señor Taisho, si no quieres pagar los platos rotos, y te aconsejo que de verdad te alejes de aquel hombre y lo olvides-

-¡Escúchame tu a mí! Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tenga o no que hacer, ¡Es mi vida! Así que déjame en paz-

-Te lo advierto una vez más, aléjate de Inuyasha- Finalizo Kagura dándole la espalda y siguió ordenando los papeles. Aome hizo lo mismo y le dio la espalda murmurando unas palabras que no se alcanzó a oír.

Shippo se encontraba con su actual uniforme del internado, jugando en el patio con sus amigos, se estaba divirtiendo bastante, al fin y al cabo no era tan malo estar ahí, ya que tenía muchos amigos, pero la idea de que su Papá lo llevara a vivir con él era maravillosa, amaba a su padre y quería estar con él. Se quedó por un momento a descansar bajo un árbol, cuando vio a una hermana del internado acercarse a él.

-Shippo, tienes visitas- Hablo dulcemente la joven hermana

-¿Es mi papi?- Los ojos de Shippo brillaron de la emoción

-No, es otra persona, ella dice que es…-

-Tu madre- Hablo Kikyo quien se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_"Tu madre, tu madre, tu madre, tu madre, tu madre, tu madre" _Eso resonaba en la cabeza de nuestro pequeño Shippo. ¿Para que fue a verlo? ¿Sera que a Kikyo se le ablando el alma y el corazón?

* * *

**Hola, ¡perdón a todos! No pude actualizar la historia ya que tengo exámenes x.x y tengo que estudiar mucho, lo siento mucho de verdad. Y por el capítulo anterior sobre lo de "Matemática" Perdón no me di cuenta, eso no debió de estar ahí, ¡estaba estudiando matemáticas para el examen! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Aquí les va el sig capitulo :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

_-Shippo, tienes visitas- Hablo dulcemente la joven hermana_

_-¿Es mi papi?- Los ojos de Shippo brillaron de la emoción_

_-No, es otra persona, ella dice que es…- _

_"Tu madre, tu madre, tu madre, tu madre, tu madre, tu madre"_

_-Tu madre- Hablo Kikyo quien se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios. _

-Mi, mi, ¿mi madre?- Hablo Shippo abriendo los ojos como platos de la sorpresa- ¿Usted es mi madre?-

-Los dejare solos- Hablo la hermana mientras se alejaba de ahí

-Sí, Shippo, yo soy tu madre, ¡pero mírate! Eres toda una dulzura de criatura, no puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido, eres todo un hombre- Sonrió Kikyo

-Usted, ¡usted es muy hermosa!- Hablo sonriente

-Oh, mi amor- Kikyo se agacho mientras abría sus brazos- Mi ángel, mi niño, el que nació de mis propias entrañas, ven aquí y dale un abrazo fuerte a tu madre ¿Quieres?-

-¡Mamá!- Murmuro Shippo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, comenzó a sollozar de la felicidad- Al fin te veo mami, pensé que jamás te conocería, ¡te quiero mucho!-

-Oh mi corazón, soy una mala madre, fui una egoísta al dejarte aquí solo, sé que no tengo tu perdón pero quiero recompensarte amor- Lo aferro más fuerte a su pecho

-Mami, yo te quiero, no tengo nada que perdonarte, ¡me haces feliz mami! No te sientas mal por favor, ¡has venido a verme!-

-También te quiero…- Hablo Kikyo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de malicia en sus labios – Quiero recompensarte como una verdadera madre por todos estos años de ausencia, ¡quiero pasarla contigo!- Lo separo un poco para ver el rostro del niño

-Papi me ha dicho que iré a vivir con él, tendré una mami y un papi, jamás había visto esa posibilidad. Saldremos juntos a todas partes, iremos al parque, compraremos ga…-

-¡No será posible!- Kikyo le corto fríamente, pero se dio cuenta del rostro de Shippo, estaba confundido- Oh mi amor, tu papi y yo estamos separados, pero aún no nos divorciamos, al parecer tu papi ya no me quiere, pero tú puedes reconciliarnos nuevamente… si quieres- Hablo tranquilamente

-¿No te quiere?, no te preocupes mami, yo te ayudare en todo, solo dime que tengo que hacer- Hablo emocionado

-Por el momento nada, solo encárgate de ser feliz conmigo- Le dio un pequeño toque en su nariz

Inuyasha estaba preparando su pequeño maletín, ya eran las 17:00 hs, _"La tercera salida con Aome" _Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante tal pensamiento. Le gustaba estar con ella, claro, era una buena amiga… solo una buena amiga, ¿o no? Inuyasha salió de su oficina y fue hasta la recepción donde se encontraba Aome – ¿Lista?-

-Sí, solo déjame poner estos papeles aquí… ¡Ya está!- Esbozo una sonrisa. Inuyasha y Aome salieron desaparecieron detrás de las puertas del ascensor. Kagura miraba fijamente, sentía una ira indescriptible, ¿cómo era capaz de olvidar a Kikyo tan rápido?

-Muy bien señorita Higurashi, usted indique el lugar, que yo la llevare montada en una carroza de calabaza- Bromeo mientras arrancaba el coche

-Muy bien señor Taisho, usted maneje que yo seré su guía-

Inuyasha comenzó a manejar mientras Aome le indicaba por dónde ir, habían llegado hasta un pequeño parque de recreación, el lugar estaba adornado con árboles de Sakura, y en el medio un gran lago azul, con algunos patos salvajes nadando.

-¿Es hermoso no crees?, es un lugar donde las personas acostumbran a venir luego de un día agotador. En verdad este lugar es mágico, las angustias se esfuman con facilidad al venir aquí- Hablo Aome mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Realmente es hermosa…- Comento Inuyasha, no por el lago ni por el lugar, sino por la sonrisa de Aome, ya que tenía los ojos puestos sobre sus labios. Aome se dio cuenta de esto, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras volteaba rápidamente

-¡Atrápame!- Grito emocionada mientras comenzaba a correr por el pequeño bosque

-Soy bastante rápido para ti…- Hablo divertido mientras comenzaba a correr tras ella

-Eso piensas tú, ya verás que… ¡Ah!- Dio un grito mientras comenzaba a rodar por un barranco que estaba oculto tras unos árboles, rodo golpeándose con algunos árboles, era bastante alto, ¡muy alto!

-¡Aome!- Grito Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a bajar lo más rápido posible por el barranco, pero ya no pudo equilibrarse, y comenzó a rodar también, pero él pudo esquivar varios árboles, luego de haber rodado por mucho, llego hasta el suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, estaba un poco aturdido por la caída.

-Inuyasha…- Sollozo Aome quien se encontraba a sus espaldas sentada en el suelo con la espalda recostada por uno de los árboles, Inuyasha corrió hasta ella y se agacho para estar a su altura – Mi pierna…- Señalo con voz adolorida, por debajo de la rodilla estaba incrustada una rama que le traspaso la pierna.

-¡Rayos!... tonta- Gruño Inuyasha mientras movía las manos sin saber que hacer- Debo quitarte esa rama- Acerco sus manos hasta la rama

-¡No! Espera, ¡no lo hagas!, me dole… ¡Arghaaa!- Dio un grito terriblemente desgarrador, Inuyasha le había quitado la rama de un tirón.

-Sangra mucho…- Murmuro mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca dejando ver una sudadera blanca, desgarro la camisa y se lo lio como una venda alrededor de la herida y lo ato con un fuerte nudo – No morirás- Bromeo

-Idiota, duele- Hablo Aome mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Yo no soy el que cayó primero por el gran barranco, ¡tonta!, debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, pero lo que sí está claro, es que hoy no podremos-

-¿Qué?... porque- Intento posicionarse mejor, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

-Por eso…- Se refirió a su pierna.

Aome comenzó a alterarse y asustarse -Inuyasha, ¿no es peligroso?, puede haber un asesino en serie, ¡no se! Un loco que escapo del manicomio y anda matando personas por diversión, ¡tal vez un ladrón! Puede que haya…-

"_woooooooo" _

-¿Lobos?- Sonrió Inuyasha divertido por la expresión de Aome- ¿Les temes a los lobos?-

-Ese aullido era el de, un… ¿Lobo?- Hablo aterrada e incrédula

Solo una cosa paso por la mente de Aome _" Seremos cena de lobos"_

* * *

**Aqui otro capitulo! DISFRÚTENLO *3***


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

_-¿Lobos?- Sonrió Inuyasha divertido por la expresión de Aome- ¿Les temes a los lobos?-_

_-Ese aullido era el de, un… ¿Lobo?- Hablo aterrada e incrédula_

_Solo una cosa paso por la mente de Aome "Seremos cena de lobos"_

Al parecer habían caído cerca de una manda de lobos que Vivian por el lugar, eso no era una buena señal, los lobos tienen _"Apetito de carne humana" _Aome estaba en verdad aterrada, todo esto parecía una película de terror, _Lobos, Lobos, Lobos, _¡Serian cena de lobos! _Lobos, Lobos, Lobos, _¡Ellos no tenían piedad de arrancarte una mano!, ya estaba realmente asustada, cuando Inuyasha comenzó a asustarla más.

-¿Acaso me dirás que les temes a esos perros tan lindos? ¡Sabes! Admiro mucho sus dientes largos y blancos, la capacidad de matar a su presa, ¿sabes? Ellos atacan en manada, te imaginas el dolor que se sentirá ser mordido por uno de ellos- Inuyasha hablaba con malicia, quería asustarla, cosa que lo estaba logrando

-Inuyasha, ¡ya basta!, a lo mejor… a lo mejor podría ser unos perros que andan por aquí, porque perros de la calle hay muchos adema…-

"_Woooo" _Se escuchó nuevamente el aullido pero esta vez fue más cerca

-¡Inuyasha! Hay que salir de aquí lo antes posible, ¡se están acercando! Nos van a devorar, no quiero ser devorada, ¡ni tu tampoco! Así que es mejor que nos vayamos, ¡tengo miedo!-

-No te preocupes Aome, tu conmigo estas a salvo, no dejare que te devoren, porque eso lo pienso hacer yo…- Hablo Inuyasha con un tono de burla y lujuria

-¡Inuyasha no es broma! Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible, al menos ponernos a salvo-

Luego de haber buscado un lugar seguro durante media hora, habían encontrado un árbol muy grande y bastante alto, Inuyasha realmente era fuerte y astuto, había subido a Aome a su espalda para poder llevarla hasta una rama gruesa, donde se sentaron, los lobos no tardaron en aparecer, eran como cinco perros quienes mostraban sus afilados dientes, Aome se abrazó a Inuyasha para sentirse más segura.

-Tranquila, no podrán escalar hasta aquí- Sonrió Inuyasha mientras la aferraba más al abrazo

-¡Podrían!-

-Aome, ¿realmente los temes?- Pregunto Incrédulo- Al que realmente deberías temerle es a mí, estás conmigo, soy un hombre al cual tu no conoces, y estas despertando mi apetito salvaje- Estas palabras hizo sentir extraña a Aome, un calor recorrió su cuerpo

-Inu-yasha…- Hablo Aome un poco nerviosa mientras se separaba un poco para contemplar su rostro a cm al de ella- Yo, esto, ¡estamos en una situación peligrosa!- Desvió su rostro hacia otro lado, ya que sus mejillas ardían mucho

-Exactamente…- Inuyasha susurro cerca del oído de Aome, esto la estremeció bastante

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo de ser devorado por uno de esos perros?- Hablo nuevamente nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Y tú tienes miedo de ser devorada por mí?- Inuyasha dibujo una sonrisa picara

-Inuyasha, no, no creo que sea… ¡Mmm!- Aome fue callada por un beso voraz, hambriento y posesivo, ¡Inuyasha la estaba besando! Aome no se resistió, ¡ella lo quería a el! Aome lo beso de la misma manera, estaba hambrienta de sus labios. Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros, ella lo deseaba como el a ella, se separaron por falta de aire – Inuyasha, enserio, no creo que sea corre…- Nuevamente fue callada por otro beso, pero esta vez el beso fue dulce y tierno, Inuyasha rompió el beso de mala gana.

-¿Segura que no quieres seguir con esto?- Hablo con sarcasmo, Aome se adelantó y lo beso con mucha pasión, Inuyasha le correspondió de la misma manera.

El miedo de ser "Comida por los lobos desapareció con la magia de los besos" Aome estaba tan nerviosa, sentía como el momento pasaba todo en un segundo...Le sudaban las manos, la cabeza le dava vueltas, se estremecía bastante con aquellos besos _"¿__tendre que meterle la lengua?__" _¿Cómo se sentiría hacer eso? _"¡__que asco!__"_Pero a pesar de todo aquel no era su primer beso, ¡pero ella sentía como si fuera el primero! Sentía como el pedía permiso para entrar en su boca con la lengua. Aquel momento mágico fue destruido por algo que rozo los cabellos de ambos, se separaron rápidamente.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto confundido mientras miraba abajo, los perros seguían ahí

-Inu…Inuyasha- Hablo un poco nerviosa e incrédula, estiro su mano hasta el tronco que se encontraba a espaldas de Inuyasha, y retiro de este una pequeña… - ¿Flecha?- Pregunto confundida mientras se lo mostraba a Inuyasha quien lo tomo inmediatamente en sus manos

-Pero que demo…- Callo inmediatamente cuando una flecha fue enviada directa a su hombro, hiriéndolo- Ahg…- Dio un pequeño gemido mientras retiraba de un tirón la flecha de su hombro.

-¡Inuyasha!- Murmuro sorprendida y asustada, observando por todas partes, esperando encontrar al arquero de esas flechas, pero lo único que veía eran árboles. De la nada aparecieron unas sogas que envolvieron el cuerpo de Aome – Inuyasha…- Susurro incrédula, su cerebro aun no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¡Aome!- Grito Inuyasha antes de lanzarse sobre Aome, pero en vez de saltar sobre esta, salto sobre la rama en donde ella se encontraba sentada. ¡La habían estirado hasta el suelo!

Aome cerro fermente los ojos, no quería ver como caía al suelo, pero en vez de caer en el suelo duro, cayó en unos… ¿Brazos?, abrió rápidamente los ojos, pero no se veía casi nada, todo estaba oscuro por la noche, no había casi luz, solo pudo diferenciar la sombra de un hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos, no entendía nada… ¡Pero que tonta!, ¿Flechas?, ¿Sogas?, ¡Caníbales! No serian devorados por los lobos, ¡sino por ellos! ¡¿Lobos, dónde están?! Aquel hombre comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos ustedes por comentar! RECUERDEN sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, ¡muchas gracias a los visitantes! Me siento orgullosa de tener tantos miles de visitantes. AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, ¡DISFRUTENLO! LOS QUIERO MUCHO *3***


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

_Tengo tanto miedo, mi cuerpo no reacciona, mis ojos no pueden desviarse de aquella sombra que la tiene en brazos, ¿dónde está Inuyasha? Inuyasha, ¡ayúdame!_

-¡Aome!- Se escuchó a Inuyasha desesperado cerca de ella- ¡Suelten a la chica!- Volvió a gritar

_Inuyasha, ¿dónde estás? ¡Mi cuerpo no reacciona! El miedo me lo impide, por favor Inuyasha rescátame, no quiero morir, ¡solo quiero estar contigo!_

-¡Cállate!- Se oyó la voz de un hombre

-¿Quiénes son?, ¿qué quieren?- Hablo alterado Inuyasha, quien estaba atado por varias sogas y lo hacían caminar estirando de la cuerda

-¡Queremos comer!- Hablo el hombre nuevamente echando a reír con los demás, le dio un golpe en la nuca a Inuyasha, este cayó al suelo, uno de los hombres lo llevo en su hombro como costal de papas.

_¿Quieren comer? ¡¿Quieren comer?! Por favor ángel de la guarda, mami, papi, ¡ustedes que están a mi lado! Por favor, no dejen que nos pase algo…_

Aome abrió los ojos, al parecer se había quedado dormida, ¡No era un sueño! Seguía en los brazos de aquella sombra, ya se le podía distinguir, era un muchacho. Observo mejor a su alrededor con la mirada, ¿eso era una aldea? Había pequeñas casas de pajas, ¡lobos!, antorchas encendidas por todas partes, y un grupo de personas reunidas mirando fijamente a ellos. El muchacho arrojo sin delicadeza alguna al suelo a Aome.

-¡Ahhu!- Gimió de dolor Aome quien quedo boca para abajo en el suelo con la pierna herida adolorida más que nunca

-¡Idiota! Ten más cuidado con la dama- Se escuchó otra voz de hombre, al parecer estaba enfadado – La necesitamos- Se acercó hasta Aome, la levanto con cuidado de la cintura – Disculpa a mis amigos, son pocos cuidadosos- Sonrió aquel chico

-Yo, don-donde…- Aome no podía articular las palabras correctamente, estaba asustada – ¡Por favor no me coma!- Grito desesperada Aome rompiendo en llantos, todos quedaron impactados por lo dicho, pero luego todos comenzaron a reír

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el chico dejando de reír- ¡Que ocurrencias! Claro que no señorita, no somos caníbales, solo la raptamos porque estaba en mis tierras, y yo mismo di la orden semanas antes, de que si por si acaso una mujer llegara a terminar por estos suelos que me la trajeran enseguida-

-¿Para comerla?- Hablo Aome llorando aún más fuerte

-No señorita, ¡para cocinar!-

-He…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante su asombro

-Soy Kouga, el líder del grupo de lobos- Sonrió amablemente

Kouga, ¡el líder del grupo! Un líder de manadas, ¿estaba loco? Habían raptado a Aome para que ella cocinara, ¡acaso no podían hacerlo ellos! Ella no era ninguna sirvienta, ¡que se creía ese chico! Jamás cocinaría, ¿cómo que cocinar? ¡Raptada para eso! Dios mío, pero, esas vestimentas tan raras que llevaban puestas, ¡locos! Eso estaban, locos, tendrían que salir de ahí lo antes posible, _¿Inuyasha? _¡INUYASHA!

Kikyo se encontraba en el departamento de Naraku, acompañada de Kagura. Naraku aún no había regresado al departamento, así que ambas chicas tuvieron tiempo para platicar en la pequeña sala. Ella le estaba comentando a su amiga sobre la visita que le hizo a Shippo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el niño?- Pregunto alarmada Kagura

-No te alarmes, es mi hijo, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño?- Fingió estar ofendida llevándose una mano en el pecho

-¡Te conozco! Ahora cuéntame…-

-Kagura, ¿que no te das cuenta?, el mocoso ese será mi aliado, el hará que Inuyasha se vuelva a reconciliar conmigo, una vez que eso suceda, volveré a tener todo los lujos que me merezco, el aún sigue enamorado de mi- Hablo tranquilamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sínica

-No te equivoques Kikyo, nuevamente volvió a salir con aquella secretaria, ¡perdón! "Amiga" así la llamo el, creo que es mejor que dejes de creer que el sigue enamorado de ti-

-No me interesa, es fácil desaparecer a una persona-

-¡No te atreverías a matar a una persona!... ¡Ah! Y no me ensuciare las manos con la sangre de un inocente- Hablo Kagura alterada

-Bueno, bueno, pero eso si no funciona el plan con "Mi hijo" Creo que funcionara, porque el niño es tan tonto que le roba el corazón a cualquiera, ¡lástima! Lástima que a mí no, porque yo no tengo uno- Echo a reír como una loca

Aome estaba sentada en el suelo atada por un árbol, intento zafarse del amarre pero era imposible, estaba tan fuerte… además Inuyasha yacía desmayado en el suelo enfrente de ella, ¡al parecer lo habían golpeado bien fuerte!

-Inuyasha, vamos despierta…- Aome intento alcanzarlo con la pierna sana para moverlo un poco, pero estaba un poco lejos de su alcance- ¡Inuyasha!- Hablo un poco más fuerte, pero este no la escuchaba – ¡Despierta!- Hizo un último esfuerzo con la pierna logrando darle una pequeña patada en la mejilla

-Auch…- Se escuchó por parte de este

-Inuyasha, ¡gracias al cielo!, anda ven, ayúdame y desamárrame- Se apresuró en decir

-Aome, aún sigo en el suelo, y si no te diste cuenta, también estoy amarrado- Hablo con voz ronca

-Cierto, pero de igual manera debemos salir de aquí, ¡estas personas están locas Inuyasha!, imagínate que me raptaron para que yo les cocinara- Hablo un poco sorprendida

-No los envenenes con tu comida…- Bromeo Inuyasha abriendo los ojos y mirándola desde el suelo

-Inuyasha, no es hora para bromear, ¡además! Yo cocino muy rico…- Hablo orgullosa, ¡en verdad sabia cocinar muy bien!

-Veo que ya ha despertado tu amiguito- Hablo con burla Kouga quien se aproximaba a ellos con pasos lentos

-Es mejor que nos dejes ir, ¡o cuando logre desatarme te matare!- Amenazo Inuyasha

-Oye bestia, ¡aquí soy yo el que manda! Es mejor que empieces por respetarme o acabaras en la boca de mis lobos, quienes están hambrientos por probar tu carne, desde hoy tendrás que adaptarte a ser mi sirviente si es que quieres vivir- Hablo Kouga cruzándose de brazos mientras ponía uno de sus pies desnudos sobre la espalda de Inuyasha aferrándolo más al suelo

-Quita tu mugriento pie sobre mi espalda, ¡te juro que te matare!- Pero con cada palabra que decía Inuyasha, Kouga hundía mas su pie sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, hasta el punto de lastimarlo bastante

-¡Basta!- Grito Aome

-Solo dejare de lastimarte si aceptas ser mi sirviente-

-Nunca, ¡mal parido!... ¡Ahg!- Uno de sus huesos comenzó a tronar por la fuerza del pie de Kouga

-Inuyasha…- Susurro Aome

_Estaba lastimando a Inuyasha, ¡no puedo dejar que lo lastime más! Fue mi culpa por querer enamorarlo, ahora definitivamente se alejara de mí por la situación en la cual lo metí, ¡debo pensar en algo para ayudarlo! ¡Piensa Aome! ¡PIENSA!_

-¡KOUGA, ACUESTATE CONMIGO!- Grito Aome en un desespero que llamo la atención de algunos que pasaban por ahí, sobre todo la de Inuyasha

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron de la sorpresa ambos muchachitos

_¡Que he dicho! Estoy loca, loca, loca, loca, ¡maldita loca! Mas loca que esas personas, mas loca que ese chico de coleta alta, ¡más loca que Kouga!_

* * *

**Otro capitulo para ustedes! ;D espero que les guste, los quiero mucho!**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

_¡Que he dicho! Estoy loca, loca, loca, loca, ¡maldita loca! Más loca que esas personas, más loca que ese chico de coleta alta, ¡más loca que Kouga!_

-Aome, ¿pero qué?- Hablo sorprendido Inuyasha. Kouga retiro su pie de la espalda de Inuyasha y se acercó inmediatamente a Aome, poniéndose a su altura.

-¿Aome?, ¿así te llamas?, ¡vaya! Me siento alagado que una mujer tan bella como tu quiera ser mi mujer, en ese caso… ¡eres mía!- Declaro con sencillez

-Oye perro sarnoso, es mejor que te alejes de ella, si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo- Hablo Inuyasha enfadado por lo de _"Mi mujer"_

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás desde ahí?- Se burló Kouga mientras observaba a Inuyasha por encima de sus hombros, luego volvió a mirar a Aome- Además… fue ella quien me lo pidió- Sonrió pícaramente

-¡Solo fue para que ya no lastimas más a Inuyasha!-

-Ha, ¡ya la oíste! Ahora déjala ir a casa- Bufo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba con mucho sacrificio

-Si no serás mi mujer ¡entonces serás mi cocinera!- Hablo con dureza Kouga

-¡Jamás!- Hablo orgullosa girando su cabeza para otro lado

Sango se encontraba en el baño nuevamente vomitando, ¡No había duda! Estaba embarazada, la semilla se había plantado en su ser, ¡Felicidad! Era todo lo que ella podía sentir, no había duda alguna, tenía mareos, náuseas, ¡No podía oler el café! Todo era tan maravilloso. No podía guardad las ansias de decírselo a Aome, pero aún era muy pronto, lo mejor sería esperar un poco más.

-Sango, querida, ¿estás bien?- Miroku hablo detrás de la puerta

-Sí, sí, ¡me encuentro perfectamente bien!- Se puso de pie, estiro la cisterna, se lavó los dientes rápidamente y salió del baño encontrándose con Miroku

-¿Estas embarazada?-

-¡Estoy segura de que si!-

Aome e Inuyasha habían pasado la noche en esa "aldea" por lo que se habían enterado, estaban en la tribu de los lobos, y Kouga era el líder. Inuyasha se había quedado dormido con la cabeza entre las piernas de Aome, quien no se escandalizo. Por lo tanto Aome seguía en su postura, atada al árbol.

-Aquí tienen, espero que les guste- Hablo Aome sonriente mientras servía un guisado de arroz a los pocos aldeanos que estaban viviendo ahí. Inuyasha seguía amarrado, no se había movido de su lugar, solo podía ver desde lejos impactado _"Tonta, pensé que no cedería tan fácilmente" _ Kouga se acercó con pasos tranquilos hasta Inuyasha.

-Mira, "Bestia" Solo tienes que decir "Quiero ser tu sirviente" para así poder desamarrarte, ¿y quién sabe? Podría darte las sobras de la comida…- Comenzó a reír

-¡Ni en tus sueños sarnoso!- Kouga estuvo a punto de insultar pero Aome apareció con un plato de comida en la mano

-Aquí tienes Inuyasha, ¡debes comer un poco!- Aome se agacho dejando el plato en el suelo en frente de Inuyasha

-Aome, no hagas eso, ¡no se lo merece!- Protesto Kouga sorprendido

-Kouga, desátalo por favor- Aome se levantó dándole la espalda a Inuyasha

-Pe…- Comenzó Kouga a hablar

-¡No lo repetiré dos veces!- Aome lo fulminó con la mirada- ¡Ah! Inuyasha, más vale que te comportes, ¡no quiero peleas aquí!- Dicho esto se alejó de los chicos. Inuyasha comenzó a reírse disimuladamente de Kouga.

-¡Ahora como te quedo el ojo!- Se burló Inuyasha

-¡Cállate! Te desatare ¡no por que quiera! Sino porque me lo pide mi mujer- Hablo mientras cortaba las sogas dejando en libertad a Inuyasha

-Ella no es tu mujer, ¡imbécil!- Se puso inmediatamente de pie Inuyasha

-Lo será, así que prepárate para la derrota, porque se enamorara de mí y no de una bestia como tú- Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada de frente.

El día transcurrió de esa manera, Inuyasha ya se encontraba sin las cuerdas, pero estaba muy arrogante, se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol observando como Aome era rodeada de varios niños, _"Me recuerdan a Shippo" _Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su pequeño hijo. Quería mucho a Shippo, "_fui un idiota al mandarlo al internado todo por complacer a Kikyo quien jamás quiso a la criatura" _En cambio Aome, ¡aquella muchachita descarada que lo enfrento! Sería una excelente madre _"¡Tonterías!, ¡¿qué estás pensando?!" _Ella era diferente que a las demás, tenía aquella fregancia que embriagaba a cualquiera. Cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, ¡tenían que buscar la manera en como escapar!

-Está bien, hasta luego- Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono que se encontraba en su oficina de su departamento

-¿Quién era, Sesshomaru?- Pregunto Rin quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá hojeando una revista

-Era de la empresa Shikon, llamaron para preguntar si es que sabía algo de Inuyasha. Ayer salió con una de sus secretarias a las 17:00 hs y hasta ahora no se han aparecido por ahí, y no pudieron contactar con él a su celular- Se sentó a lado de Rin

-¿Crees que les hayan pasado algo?-

-No, creo que Inuyasha al fin olvido a Kikyo-

-¡Tienes razón! Quizás sea la misma chica con la que me encontré en el internado cuando fui a ver a Shippo…- Esbozo una sonrisa tímida Rin, mientras dejaba la revista a un lado de ella

-Sí, recuerdo que me lo habías contado. No le vendría nada mal una madre a Shippo-

-Lo mismo digo, en esta etapa es cuando más necesita de una madre-

Kikyo había ido a recoger a Shippo del internado, fueron a dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad. ¡Shippo estaba maravillado con tantas cosas! El parecía estar feliz, cosa que alegro bastante a la mujer ya que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección _"Me amaras Shippo"_ ¡Aquellos pensamientos tenían malas intenciones!

-Gracias mami por el helado- Hablo Shippo mientras se sentaba en una banca acompañado de su madre quien lo observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa fingida

-De nada mi pequeño, ahora termínate tu helado que debes volver al internado- Le acaricio el cabello suavemente

-Mami, tu vienes a visitarme de seguido, cosa que no hace mi Papá, por eso estaba pensando en que me gustaría mucho ir a vivir solo contigo, porque tú me quieres ¿Verdad?-

-Yo te adoro mi vida…-

* * *

**Hola aquí otro capítulo más de Inuyasha. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! *3* los quiero mucho, recuerden sus comentarios me hacen feliz… ¡Estoy muy atenta a sus comentarios!**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

La noche había llegado, Inuyasha se encontraba descansando sobre la rama de un árbol, Kouga había instalado a Aome en una de las aldeas. Aome se había llevado de maravilla con los aldeanos, ¡sobre todo con los niños! Cuando ya todos dormían, Inuyasha abrió los ojos _"Hora de escapar" _bajo de un salto de la rama, camino sigilosamente hasta la aldea en donde se encontraba Aome, entro y la vio dormida en una cobija en el suelo, la contemplo tan en paz, tan bella _"Parece un ángel"_ Se acercó lentamente a ella y se agacho para estar a su altura, estaba a punto de despertarla con la mano, pero… _"Despertemos a la princesa como es debido…" _Ante tal pensamiento acerco su rostro al de ella, y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Inuyasha?- Pregunto despertando, mientras abría los ojos

-Toda princesa debe ser despertada con un beso de…-

-¿Con un beso de…? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Inuyasha?- Aome pregunto curiosa y deseosa de saber, se sentó en la cobija y acerco su rostro al de Inuyasha

-Yo…- Inuyasha no sabía que responder, ¿amor? ¡Era muy pronto para decirlo!- Aome debemos escapar, es nuestra oportunidad-

-Oh…- Suspiro desilusionada, mirando el suelo y alejando su rostro la de él. Inuyasha no dejo que se apartara más, la tomo por la nuca y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, necesitaba de sus labios, ¡necesitaba todo de ella! Aome le respondió de la misma manera, ¡ambos se necesitaban! Inuyasha la recostó en la cobija con cuidado sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Aome –No… puedo- Hablo entre besos

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?- comenzó a besarle el cuello en total desespero, dejando escapar algunos suspiros placenteros por parte de Aome

-Porque aún no… ¡Ah! Porque aún no he perdido la apuesta ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Mmm!- Aome hablaba dando pequeños gemidos

-No importa… Aome, tienes un cuello delicioso- Comenzó a lamerlo y luego le dio pequeños chupetones

-No me incites Inuyasha… ¡Mmm! Por favor…- Aome comenzó a besar el cuello de Inuyasha también

-¿Estas segura?- Le susurró al oído, masajeando los pechos sobre el corpiño de Aome

-¡Mmm!... ¡Ah!... si…- El sí fue casi inaudible

-¡Esta bien!- Esbozo una sonrisa arrogante mientras se apartaba de ella y se ponía de pie. Aome hizo lo mismo

-No piensas dejarme así, ¿verdad?- Pregunto incrédula

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto sarcásticamente, ¡Quería que ella se lo pidiera!

-Con las ganas…- Murmuro mientras se lanzaba por Inuyasha para besarlo, este correspondió de una manera hambrienta, la volvió a acostar en la cobija sin dejar de besarla. Inuyasha acariciaba con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Aome, sus piernas, sus muslos, ¡su cintura!, la necesitaba sentir….

-Te necesito…- Susurro cerca del oído de Aome quien se estremeció con aquellas palabras

-Yo también a ti…- Hablo sinceramente, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Inuyasha, comenzó a acariciar con sus manos su tonificado pecho, se sentía tan bien hacer eso. Ambos se dejaron llevar por aquella pasión, la noche fue testigo de aquel amor que se sentían pero eran incapaces de admitirlo.

"_¿Quién diría que mi esposa, con la que compartía muchas cosas me había traicionado con Naraku? ¡Nadie! Porque yo mismo los descubrí en el sofá de mi departamento haciendo el amor como dos locos. Mande a mi pequeño niño al internado solo porque ella lo quiso así, ¡tan ciego estuve por aquella mujer! Con el alcohol quise olvidarla, pero fue inútil, porque una "muchachita" lo desafío, ¿por qué tomar alcohol? ¡Si con el aroma de Aome se embriagaba en segundos! Aome… su secretaria… ¡con la que se siente vivo por primera vez! Esa chiquilla que lo lleva a todas partes "Para buscar una novia" ¿Una novia? ¿Una mujer perfecta?, ¿por qué? Si tenía a su lado a una chica ¡imperfecta, tonta y estúpida! Pero con el corazón más puro…" _ Pensaba Inuyasha mirando a la mujer quien ahora estaba dormida en su pecho desnudo, cubiertos por una fina sábana blanca. Él había despertado con la salida del sol, ya que sus rayos se colaban por las maderas. Le deposito un tierno beso en la frente de aquella muchachita tan tierna, esta comenzó a despertar –Maldición…- Susurro Inuyasha

-¿Por qué?- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría esos ojos chocolates y miraban a los de Inuyasha

-Porque quería seguir observándote dormida, tan hermosa como un ángel…- Hablo suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Aome con mucho cuidado, ¡tenía miedo de romperla!

-Inuyasha, sé que es demasiado pronto para ti… pero, yo te amo- Hablo con dulzura y una pizca de preocupación, ¡no quería que esto terminara!

-Yo…- Inuyasha dejo de acariciarla – Yo, lo siento, pero… ¡debo volver afuera!- Hablo Inuyasha incomodo, se puso de pie, comenzó a vestirse con aquella ropa mugrienta que se encontraba en el suelo, salió de ahí dejando a Aome sola.

-Inu…yasha…- Aome esbozo una sonrisa débil, lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, había destruido aquella magia, ¡era una tonta! Era obvio que aun amaba a su esposa, ¡y no lo culpaba! Apenas se conocían unos días…

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar por aquel bosque, ¡estaba confundido! No sabía que pensar o que hacer en esta situación ¿Por qué estaba así? Tan nervioso, confundido, hasta… ¡asustado! la quería, la quería con él, pero porque aún no le podía decir "Te amo" ¿Acaso solo se sentía solo? En ese caso, ¡Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ella! Pero no, no podía ser eso, eso era… ¡ASUSTADO! ¡Estaba asustado por lo de Shippo! ¿Qué pensaría ella de aquél niño? ¡Ese niño que era fruto de él y Kikyo! Debía contárselo para poder estar seguro, para poder estar tranquilo para decirle –Te amo…- Susurro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, debía volver para decirle lo de su hijo.

Aome estaba sirviendo el almuerzo a los aldeanos, estaba preocupada por Inuyasha, no lo había visto hace más de tres horas _"¿Habrá huido sin mí?, o mejor dicho ¿de mí?" ¡_Lo había asustado! Lo asusto con la declaración de sus sentimientos hacia él, ¡qué haría ahora! Ella lo amaba a él, ¡INUYASHA! Maldito desgraciado, ¡perro infeliz! Enamórate de mí… que mi amor es bueno, mi amor no tiene malas intenciones contigo. Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos, quería alejarse de la mesa, al dar unos pasos con la cacerola en la mano, unos niños comenzaron a jugar alrededor de ella, haciendo que tropezara, echo la cacerola al suelo, y antes de que ella pudiera caer también unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura _"Inuyasha, volviste" _Esbozo una sonrisa mientras miraba a "Inuyasha" su sonrisa desapareció lentamente al ver que era Kouga.

* * *

**Perdón, ¡mis limes no son los mejores! Son uno de los peores T_T pero espero que haya sido de su agrado al menos un poquitito, *3* gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia hago mi mejor esfuerzo, ¡ABRAZO Y BESOS!**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19

La noche había llegado, Inuyasha se encontraba descansando sobre la rama de un árbol, Kouga había instalado a Aome en una de las aldeas. Aome se había llevado de maravilla con los aldeanos, ¡sobre todo con los niños! Cuando ya todos dormían, Inuyasha abrió los ojos _"Hora de escapar" _bajo de un salto de la rama, camino sigilosamente hasta la aldea en donde se encontraba Aome, entro y la vio dormida en una cobija en el suelo, la contemplo tan en paz, tan bella _"Parece un ángel"_ Se acercó lentamente a ella y se agacho para estar a su altura, estaba a punto de despertarla con la mano, pero… _"Despertemos a la princesa como es debido…" _Ante tal pensamiento acerco su rostro al de ella, y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Inuyasha?- Pregunto despertando, mientras abría los ojos

-Toda princesa debe ser despertada con un beso de…-

-¿Con un beso de…? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Inuyasha?- Aome pregunto curiosa y deseosa de saber, se sentó en la cobija y acerco su rostro al de Inuyasha

-Yo…- Inuyasha no sabía que responder, ¿amor? ¡Era muy pronto para decirlo!- Aome debemos escapar, es nuestra oportunidad-

-Oh…- Suspiro desilusionada, mirando el suelo y alejando su rostro la de él. Inuyasha no dejo que se apartara más, la tomo por la nuca y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, necesitaba de sus labios, ¡necesitaba todo de ella! Aome le respondió de la misma manera, ¡ambos se necesitaban! Inuyasha la recostó en la cobija con cuidado sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Aome –No… puedo- Hablo entre besos

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?- comenzó a besarle el cuello en total desespero, dejando escapar algunos suspiros placenteros por parte de Aome

-Porque aún no… ¡Ah! Porque aún no he perdido la apuesta ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Mmm!- Aome hablaba dando pequeños gemidos

-No importa… Aome, tienes un cuello delicioso- Comenzó a lamerlo y luego le dio pequeños chupetones

-No me incites Inuyasha… ¡Mmm! Por favor…- Aome comenzó a besar el cuello de Inuyasha también

-¿Estas segura?- Le susurró al oído, masajeando los pechos sobre el corpiño de Aome

-¡Mmm!... ¡Ah!... si…- El sí fue casi inaudible

-¡Esta bien!- Esbozo una sonrisa arrogante mientras se apartaba de ella y se ponía de pie. Aome hizo lo mismo

-No piensas dejarme así, ¿verdad?- Pregunto incrédula

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto sarcásticamente, ¡Quería que ella se lo pidiera!

-Con las ganas…- Murmuro mientras se lanzaba por Inuyasha para besarlo, este correspondió de una manera hambrienta, la volvió a acostar en la cobija sin dejar de besarla. Inuyasha acariciaba con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Aome, sus piernas, sus muslos, ¡su cintura!, la necesitaba sentir….

-Te necesito…- Susurro cerca del oído de Aome quien se estremeció con aquellas palabras

-Yo también a ti…- Hablo sinceramente, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Inuyasha, comenzó a acariciar con sus manos su tonificado pecho, se sentía tan bien hacer eso. Ambos se dejaron llevar por aquella pasión, la noche fue testigo de aquel amor que se sentían pero eran incapaces de admitirlo.

"_¿Quién diría que mi esposa, con la que compartía muchas cosas me había traicionado con Naraku? ¡Nadie! Porque yo mismo los descubrí en el sofá de mi departamento haciendo el amor como dos locos. Mande a mi pequeño niño al internado solo porque ella lo quiso así, ¡tan ciego estuve por aquella mujer! Con el alcohol quise olvidarla, pero fue inútil, porque una "muchachita" lo desafío, ¿por qué tomar alcohol? ¡Si con el aroma de Aome se embriagaba en segundos! Aome… su secretaria… ¡con la que se siente vivo por primera vez! Esa chiquilla que lo lleva a todas partes "Para buscar una novia" ¿Una novia? ¿Una mujer perfecta?, ¿por qué? Si tenía a su lado a una chica ¡imperfecta, tonta y estúpida! Pero con el corazón más puro…" _ Pensaba Inuyasha mirando a la mujer quien ahora estaba dormida en su pecho desnudo, cubiertos por una fina sábana blanca. Él había despertado con la salida del sol, ya que sus rayos se colaban por las maderas. Le deposito un tierno beso en la frente de aquella muchachita tan tierna, esta comenzó a despertar –Maldición…- Susurro Inuyasha

-¿Por qué?- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría esos ojos chocolates y miraban a los de Inuyasha

-Porque quería seguir observándote dormida, tan hermosa como un ángel…- Hablo suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Aome con mucho cuidado, ¡tenía miedo de romperla!

-Inuyasha, sé que es demasiado pronto para ti… pero, yo te amo- Hablo con dulzura y una pizca de preocupación, ¡no quería que esto terminara!

-Yo…- Inuyasha dejo de acariciarla – Yo, lo siento, pero… ¡debo volver afuera!- Hablo Inuyasha incomodo, se puso de pie, comenzó a vestirse con aquella ropa mugrienta que se encontraba en el suelo, salió de ahí dejando a Aome sola.

-Inu…yasha…- Aome esbozo una sonrisa débil, lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, había destruido aquella magia, ¡era una tonta! Era obvio que aun amaba a su esposa, ¡y no lo culpaba! Apenas se conocían unos días…

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar por aquel bosque, ¡estaba confundido! No sabía que pensar o que hacer en esta situación ¿Por qué estaba así? Tan nervioso, confundido, hasta… ¡asustado! la quería, la quería con él, pero porque aún no le podía decir "Te amo" ¿Acaso solo se sentía solo? En ese caso, ¡Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ella! Pero no, no podía ser eso, eso era… ¡ASUSTADO! ¡Estaba asustado por lo de Shippo! ¿Qué pensaría ella de aquél niño? ¡Ese niño que era fruto de él y Kikyo! Debía contárselo para poder estar seguro, para poder estar tranquilo para decirle –Te amo…- Susurro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, debía volver para decirle lo de su hijo.

Aome estaba sirviendo el almuerzo a los aldeanos, estaba preocupada por Inuyasha, no lo había visto hace más de tres horas _"¿Habrá huido sin mí?, o mejor dicho ¿de mí?" ¡_Lo había asustado! Lo asusto con la declaración de sus sentimientos hacia él, ¡qué haría ahora! Ella lo amaba a él, ¡INUYASHA! Maldito desgraciado, ¡perro infeliz! Enamórate de mí… que mi amor es bueno, mi amor no tiene malas intenciones contigo. Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos, quería alejarse de la mesa, al dar unos pasos con la cacerola en la mano, unos niños comenzaron a jugar alrededor de ella, haciendo que tropezara, echo la cacerola al suelo, y antes de que ella pudiera caer también unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura _"Inuyasha, volviste" _Esbozo una sonrisa mientras miraba a "Inuyasha" su sonrisa desapareció lentamente al ver que era Kouga.

-Kouga, yo…- Hablo apenada intento zafarse delicadamente de su agarre, pero este la atajo a él en un fuerte abrazo, la apretó a su cuerpo, quería sentirla –Que… ¿qué haces?-

-Aome….- Kouga la observo a los ojos profundamente sin romper el abrazo, se acercó al rostro de ella, Aome intento alejarse pero era imposible, la tenía bien sujeto – Solo un beso… solo eso te pido- Se acercó lentamente a su rostro

-Kouga, yo…- Aome no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida y asustada – ¡Kouga detente!- Alzo la voz firmemente, pero era inútil ya que el chico unió sus labios con la de ella. Aome se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¡Esto era un acoso sexual!

_Nadie sospechaba de que unos ojos fieros los estaba observando desde entre los arboles… Inuyasha se encontraba ahí observando toda la escena_

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a todos! Estoy súper mega feliz porque les haya gustado, espero que continúen leyendo, se los agradezco de todo corazón por los comentarios *3* y ya saben… ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Inuyasha se detuvo antes de llegar a la aldea, se escondió rápidamente entre unos árboles, vio a Kouga abrazando a Aome, estaban hablando al parecer, pero no podía oír su voz por la distancia, ¿pero por qué la está tomando de la cintura?... ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!... ¡Mierda! Mil veces MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA. ¡La estaba besando! _"Maldita Aome… eres igual que Kikyo, ambas jugaron conmigo, yo te amaba Aome, ¡te lo estaba por decir!, pero… bien que no lo hice o quedaría como un maldito infeliz, ¡PUDRANSE LA DOS!_- Inuyasha se alejó del lugar, volvería a casa, ella se encontraba bien con el _líder _de ojos azules.

-¡Estúpido!- Grito Aome alejándose bruscamente y prendiéndole una fuerte cachetada – Kouga, ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Respétame!- Hablo enfurecida mientras se limpiaba los labios con la manga de su blusa

-¡Eres mi mujer! Tengo derecho a besarte siempre y cuando yo quiera, tú te me declaraste como mi mujer, así que debes cumplir tu promesa- Hablo orgulloso el chico, todos los aldeanos desde la gran mesa larga que se encontraba afuera los miraban en silencio

-¡Jamás te prometí nada! No hice ninguna promesa, solo dije "Acuéstate conmigo" pero como ya dije, fue para salvar a Inuyasha de tu abuso, así que escucha yo…-

-¡Nada! Serás mi mujer y punto-

-Kouga…- Aome le prendió otra cachetada – RES-PE-TA-ME soy una mujer, además yo estoy enamorada de Inuyasha-

-Aome…- Hablo sorprendido ante tal declaración- Amas, ¿a ese?- Retrocedió un poco

-Sí, Kouga lo siento mucho, enserio, eres un gran chico, ¡sé que encontraras a la indicada! Enserio lo lamento mucho…-

-No, no te preocupes, si tu corazón ya tiene dueño, no soy quien para obligarte a que me ames-

Habían hablado por unas horas respecto a lo ocurrido, también habían hablado de otras cosas, al final llegaron a un acuerdo, Kouga dejo en libertad a Aome para que pudiera regresar a su hogar, ya que Inuyasha al parecer había escapado. De esa conversación surgió una hermosa amistad, pero no tanto para Kouga. Kouga había llevado a Aome hasta la superficie, esta se lo agradeció mucho, luego de la despedida fue caminando hasta donde debería encontrarse el coche de Inuyasha, pero este no estaba. –Desgraciado, me abandono- Hablo sorprendida y sarcástica- Ya me escuchara cuando vuelva al departamento- Luego de haber caminado unos cuantos minutos, le hizo parada a un motociclista quien con gusto la llevo hasta el departamento de Inuyasha. – ¡Gracias! Que amable…- Aome le sonrió amablemente al chico

-Fue un placer… y mandate a ver esa pierna que traes atada con un trapo- Se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó del lugar. Eran aproximadamente las 18:00 de la tarde. Aome subió hasta el departamento de Inuyasha, entro y camino hasta la sala donde encontró a Inuyasha sentado en el sofá con una copa de vino entre sus manos, estaba viendo la tv, se había bañado y llevaba ropa limpia.

-¡Inuyasha!- Llamo su atención con enfada, este lo miro con una mirada fría sin vida, cosa que asusto un poco a la muchacha – Que, ¿qué ocurre?... ¡Me abandonaste!-

-Recoge tus cosas y márchate de mi departamento- Hablo fríamente, Aome se sorprendió bastante ante lo que había escuchado

-No te rogare que me dejes quedarme…- Hablo sinceramente mientras contenía las lágrimas – Es tu departamento, pero al menos dime… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¡¿Por qué estas así conmigo?!- Hablo desesperada mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas

-¡FUERA!- Grito tirando su copa de vino al suelo con violencia. Se puso de pie y camino amenazadoramente hasta Aome, quien comenzó a temblar de miedo – He dicho ¡FUERA!- La empujo con brusquedad

-¡Te odio!- Grito en llantos mientras corría a la habitación de huésped y tomaba todas sus pertenencias y lo metía en el bolso que había traído. Inuyasha la siguió y comenzó a insultarla con las peores ofensas que ella no se podía imaginar, pero hizo de oídos sordos, salió de la habitación y camino hasta la puerta, antes de abrirla se giró para mirar por última vez a Inuyasha –Te amo…- Susurro entre hipo de tanto llorar

-¡CALLATE! Márchate de mi departamento…- Saco dinero de su bolsillo, una GRAN cantidad de dinero y se lo arrojaba en la cara de ella – ¡Ahí está tu liquidación! Quedas despedida…-

-¡Mmm!...- Dio un grito ahogado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no quería hacerlo, ¡NO QUERIA HACERLO! Pero necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba aquel dinero. Se tragó con mucho pesar todo su orgullo, se agacho lentamente sin abrir aun los ojos, ¡no lo quería ver! Comenzó a tomar el dinero esparcido que se encontraba alrededor de ella, cuando se aseguró de haber cogido todo, se giró para no verlo a la cara- Lo siento por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho para molestarte…- Sin más salió del departamento cerrando la puerta.

Inuyasha abrió la boca por la sorpresa, ¡ella se había humillado! Y ella… se había ido. Inuyasha comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas, sus piernas comenzaron a perder equilibrio y cayó arrodillado al suelo, ella se marchó… esperaba que le rogara o algo, pero no hizo nada, solo se fue, _se fue, se fue, se fue, se fue, se fue, se fue… _Su mente no dejaba de repetírselo una y otra vez, ¡la segunda mujer que amo!... la segunda mujer que amo y lo engaño de misma manera casi – ¡CARAJO!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Aome caminaba por la orilla de la carretera, autos y más autos pasaban, ella parecía no escuchar los sonidos que hacían, estaba sumergida en un mundo oscuro, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dónde iría? ¿Dónde trabajaría? ¿Qué pasaría con Inuyasha? Sus pies le dolían bastante, llevaba los tacones dentro del bolso, sus pies estaban sucios y mal tratados, ¡Estaba mugrienta! Aun no se había bañado, ¡Olía peor que los muertos! Se sentó en la orilla debajo de un puente, estaba asustada. _"Sango, lo siento por molestarte en tu viaje" _– Aome quito el celular de su bolso, aún tenía una raya de batería, no quería contarle lo que había pasado con Inuyasha, marco el número de Sango, tras unas sonadas contesto

**-¿Hola?**_**-**_Contesto Sango

**-Sa…Sango**- Comenzó a sollozar Aome

**-¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-Sango, Naraku me hecho del departamento, ahora estoy en la calle, no sé qué hacer, renuncie a mi trabajo, ¡estoy desesperada! No tengo a donde ir…-** Comenzó a llorar

**-Aome ¿Dónde estás?-**

**-¡Bajo un puente!-** Comenzó a llorar más fuerte aun

**-Hijo de p**** Mal pa**** que se lo co*** por el cu**-** Hablo histérica

_**-¡Sango!-**_ Se escuchó la voz llena de sorpresa de Miroku

**-Tranquila Sango, no te…-**

**-Pero es que un mama hue*** y además…-**

**-¡Sango!-** Miroku y Aome la callaron al unísono

**-Mira Aome, vete a mi casa, la llave está escondida en la maceta blanca, ¡iré lo antes posible! Quizás llegue mañana, ¡no te preocupes!-**

**-Está bien, ¡lo lamento! LO LAMENTO MIROKU- **

_**-No hay problema…-**_** Se escuchó la voz de Miroku nuevamente**

**-Ahora vete a mi casa, hay comida en el refrigerador-**

**-Gracias Sango, te quiero-**

**-También yo, hasta mañana si Dios quiere…-**

**-Hasta pronto…- Dicho esto corto la llamada**

Aome fue hasta la casa de Sango, tan solo le llevo 12 minutos de caminata, no estaba tan lejos, busco la llave en donde le había dicho, entro en la casa, fue directo a darse una ducha. Luego se puso ropa limpia, se acostó en la cama de Sango, estaba muy cansada, sobre todo frustrada, que haría sin Inuyasha… ¡Lo necesitaba!- Con estos pensamientos Aome se quedó profundamente dormida, mañana vería que haría, intentaría hablar con Inuyasha.

* * *

**Aquí**** otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, los quiero un montón *3***


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Al día siguiente, en el internado los niños corrían felices en el gran patio del internado, en cambio Shippo, estaba sentado en una banca de madera que se encontraba bajo un árbol, movía sus piecitos para adelante y atrás, estaba esperando a su mamá, sabía que hoy vendría, ¡siempre lo hacía! Una de las hermanas se le acerco.

-Shippo, querido, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tus amiguitos? Llevas más de una hora sentado aquí, quizás se le presento una emergencia a tu madre, mañana vendrá- sonrió amablemente

-No me importa esperar- Hablo con dulzura

-Está bien Shippo…- Hablo resignada la hermana y se marchó. Después de unos minutos Kikyo apareció al final, haciendo que Shippo esbozara una gran sonrisa- ¡Mamá!- Corrió a ella y la abrazo

- Perdón, se me paso la hora, me estaba arreglando un poco el maquillaje- Hablo sinceramente

-Mami, tu no necesitas de maquillaje, eres hermosa natural-

-Shippo…- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero no era fingida ni maliciosa, su teléfono comenzó a sonar- Espérame…- Kikyo se alejó un poco del niño y contesto

**-Kikyo soy Kagura, te llamo para informarte algo sobre Inuyasha. Entro borracho a su oficina por lo que me he enterado, ¡despidió a su secretaria!-**

**-¿Con la que había salido?-** Pregunto sorprendida

**-¡Ella misma! Una persona solo se embriaga cuando…-**

**-¡¿Cuándo qué?!- **Pregunto irritada

**-Cuando uno se enamora-**

**-¿Insinúas que está enamorado de aquella chica?- **Hablo sarcásticamente

**-Espera un momento…-**Susurro apresuradamente Kagura

_-Kagura, voy a salir…- _Se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha

_-A… ¿A donde sí se puede saber Señor Taisho?- Pregunto Kagura, sonaba un poco nerviosa_

_-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendido_

_-¡Por si alguien lo busca!-_

_-Vale… iré a un internado-_

Kagura al escuchar aquellas palabras corto inmediatamente la llamada, _"Plan a la obra" _– Kikyo miro a Shippo mientras guardaba su celular en su bolso, se acercó a él y lo abrazo con frialdad, rompió el abrazo y se agacho para estar a su altura- Oh mi amor, mami está muy triste-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo quisiera vivir contigo y con tu papi, sería tan lindo ser una familia. Yo que te quiero tanto, sería incapaz de hacerte algún daño, si tan solo pudieras ayudarme…- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

-Mami, te ayudare en lo que quieras, tu solo desea, que yo te lo cumplo, ¡soy un genio de la lámpara!- Hablo inocentemente mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo

-Debes decirle a papi que me quieres mucho y que quieres vivir conmigo y con el-

-Eso hare mami, ¡yo también quiero eso!-

Aome se encontraba desayunando, no podía dejar de pensar en lo de aquella noche cuando hicieron el amor, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos _"Oh Inuyasha, tanto que te amo, yo sé que algún día te llegaras a enamorar de mi" _– Aome termino de desayunar, lavo los cubiertos y salió en dirección a una plaza, quería despejar un poco su mente.

Inuyasha llego al internado, tomo un caramelo de menta en la boca, quería que el olor de alcohol se desvaneciera aunque sea un poco. No quería que Shippo lo viera en ese estado, se dirigió hacia una hermana que estaba en el pasillo.

-Oh, señor Inuyasha, Shippo se encuentra en el jardín con su madre- Hablo sonriente

-Perdón… ¿Con quién ha dicho?- Pregunto un poco confundido, ¿Su madre? ¿Kikyo? No dejo responder a la hermana, salió apresuradamente al jardín, los busco con la mirada, hasta que dio con ellos, se acercó apresuradamente hasta la banca donde se encontraban sentados

-Papi- Shippo hablo con mucha energía mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre – Papi, ¿puede mi mami venir a vivir con nosotros?- Pregunto inocentemente

-Shippo, que ocurrencias, no es posible eso…- Hablo Kikyo fingiendo sorpresa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le desafío con la mirada a su esposa

-Ella viene a visitarme ¡y me compra helados!-

-Inuyasha, estoy arrepentida por haber dejado aquí a mi Shippo…-

-¡Ah!... ¿Ahora si es "tu" Shippo?- Pregunto irónico

-Inuyasha, por favor, no frente al niño- Hablo con fingida preocupación

-¡Me chupa un huevo lo que pienses!- Hablo enfadado

-¡Inuyasha!- Hablo sorprendida- ¡Basta! He dicho NO frente al niño, ¡Shippo vete adentro!-

-Pero ma…-

-¡Adentro!- Ordeno Inuyasha. Shippo dio una pequeña patada de reproche en el suelo, observo a ambos con enfado, inflo sus cachetes y se metió dentro del internado como se lo habían ordenado

Inuyasha y Kikyo comenzaron a conversar por unos largos minutos, su esposa lo había convencido de llevarla a vivir nuevamente con él, porque Shippo la necesitaba, con unas pocas palabras maternales, Inuyasha accedió de mala gana a su propuesta y enserio ¡de muy mala gana!- Inuyasha suspiro resignado y cerró los ojos por un momento- _"¿Qué hay de malo llevarla nuevamente a vivir ahí? No sentía más nada por ella, lo hacía por su pequeño hijo"_

-Iremos a recoger mis cosas del departamento de Naraku- Hablo cara duramente. Inuyasha ahogo un gruñido molesto

-Está bien…- Murmuro de mala gana – Voy por Shippo, ¡lo llevaremos hoy mismo!

Shippo estaba más que feliz, ¡al fin viviría con sus padres! Lo que siempre quiso, ¡sus padres juntos! Habían pasado a recoger las pertenencias de Kikyo en aquel departamento, Inuyasha estaba manejando en dirección a su departamento cuando Shippo hablo. – ¿Podemos ir por un helado?- Pregunto inocentemente

-Claro amor, lo que tú quieras- Hablo Kikyo quien se encontraba sentada en el asiento delantero. Inuyasha solo miraba a Shippo desde el espejo retrovisor. Manejo hasta el parque más cercano, bajaron y fueron por tres helados, comenzaron a caminar por la plaza.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

¡Shippo no podía ser más feliz! El corría frente a sus padres, observaba a los otros niños de su misma edad, ellos tenían a sus padres con ellos, ¡como los tiene el ahora! Inuyasha jamás vio tan alegre a su hijo, Shippo tenía las mismas energías que él cuando era niño. Oía la voz de Kikyo hablándole, pero él no la escuchaba.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¿me estas escuchando?- Pregunto un poco enfadada

-Kikyo, te traje a vivir conmigo nuevamente por Shippo, ¡solo por el! Es mejor que te tranquilices, aun no olvido la traición que me has dado, ¡tú! Mi esposa tan querida que eras….-

-¡Mejor voy por otro helado para Shippo!- Kikyo camino en dirección a una heladería cercana que quedaba ahí. Inuyasha se sentó en una banca de madera observando a Shippo quien iba enseguida a jugar con los demás niños. Inuyasha cerró los ojos suavemente, disfrutaba las caricias que le brindaban las brisas del viento, las flores de sakuras caían alrededor de la banca _"Aome, ¿a dónde fuiste?... ¿Estarás en la calle viviendo?" _– Inuyasha abrió los ojos por que una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué quieres Aome?- Pregunto con toda la frialdad del mundo

-Inuyasha, ¡necesito hablar contigo!- Aome estaba parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados –No sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo, un día estas bien el otro no…-

-Es mejor que te vayas-

-No lo hare sin que antes me digas que es lo que te hice- Hablo firmemente

-Como puedes ser tan sínica aun…- Hablo Inuyasha enfadado – ¡Yo te vi! Maldita perra, ¡YO TE VI! Estabas con Kouga… ¡besándote!... besándote después de haber hecho el amor conmigo- Hablo incrédulo, su voz se apago por la furia y la tristeza que sentía, el amaba a esa chiquilla, ¡pero lo traiciono!- me has traicionado…-

-Inuyasha…- Hablo sorprendida pero con una voz llena de ternura, _"Estas enamorado de mi…" _– Inuyasha, ¡el me beso a mí!-

-No te creo… ¡No te vi disgustada con él!-

-¿Te quedaste a ver hasta el final?-

-¡Eso ya no importa!- Inuyasha intento defenderse

-¡Claro que importa! Oír detrás de las cortinas te hace escuchar y ver malos entendidos, ¡eso mismo paso en tu caso! Inuyasha, por favor, mírame… yo te amo, jamás llegue a amar a nadie como te amo a ti….- Aome se cayó cuando vio a Shippo acercarse a ellos

-Papi, ¿dónde está mi mami?- Pregunto inocentemente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Inuyasha miro con mucha pena a Aome, quien no entendía nada, bueno si, pero estaba en trance

-Shi… Shippo, ella, ella es mi…- Inuyasha no sabía que decir, no podía herir los sentimientos de su hijo diciéndole "Me acosté con ella, y ahora estoy peleado con Aome por que se beso con otro"

-Hola Shippo, soy una amiga de tu padre- Aome volvió en sí, se agacho para estar a la altura de el niño

-¡Eres muy linda!- Le sonrió

-Pues déjame decirte que tú eres todo un bomboncito, ¡Soy Aome por cierto!- Hablo con sinceridad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto Shippo para la sorpresa de Inuyasha, Shippo delicadamente limpio con sus pequeños dedos las lágrimas de Aome, ella tomo sus delicadas manos entre las suyas y las beso.

-Porque soy muy sensible, nada más que por eso-

-Aome…- Hablo preocupado Inuyasha, tenía que disculparse con ella, ¡no la dejo explicarse! Además Kouga estaba enamorado de ella –Aome, yo…-

-¡Basta!, aléjate de mi hijo- Apareció Kikyo detrás de Aome enfadada. Aome se puso de pie encarándola

-No le estaba haciendo daño- Afirmo Aome con un toque de enfado. La mujer de Inuyasha, quien la había traicionado con Naraku

-Kikyo por favor…-Hablo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Shippo ni de Inuyasha, ¿oíste? Estoy viviendo con él, así que lárgate, no quieras venir a destruir una familia-

-¡Mami! Aome es buena- Hablo Shippo enfadado mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Aome

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?- Pregunto incrédula- Vete ahora mismo…- pronuncio entre dientes mientras le echaba el helado sobre el rostro de Aome

-¡Kikyo! Maldita sea…- Inuyasha Sujeto del brazo bruscamente a su "esposa"

-¿por qué hiciste eso mami?- Shippo hablo confundido, esa no era su madre. Aome se limpio con las manos lo que pudo su rostro

-¡Jamás destruiría nada!-Grito Aome enfurecida- Jamás me atrevería…, Shippo, siento mucho que no hayamos conocido de esta manera poco agradable, pero…, eres un niño muy especial para mí- Sonrió Aome con tristeza- Y tu Inuyasha, gracias por todo, lamento mucho todo esto… y la verdad ahora entiendo porque te habías "Enojado" conmigo, enserio no hubieras hecho todo este show, me hubieras dicho bien que querías volver con tu esposa- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Aome, déjame explicarte… ¡Aome!... ¡AOME!- Intento correr tras ella pero Kikyo lo detuvo

-Deja que se vaya, ¡Nos tienes a nosotros!- Hablo Kikyo un poco alterada

Aome cada vez más se alejaba de aquella "Familia" ¿Por qué jamás le dijo que tenía un hijo? Ella lo hubiera amado, pero por otro lado, quería volver con Kikyo, ¡y lo entendía! Era su esposa y la amaba… _"Sé que me está matando el dolor, ¡Me moriré de tristeza! Inuyasha es lo que más amo, ¿porque me toca perder siempre? ¡Pero bueno! Algo bueno siempre aparece…" _– A lo lejos vio a un coche oscuro viniendo en dirección a ella- Es hora de acabar con todo esto…- Hablo con la voz apagada mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente _"Me quiero morir"_

* * *

**Hola,perdón la tardanza es que estuve de viaje! aquí el siguiente capitulo, los quiero mucho, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ya saben, me inspiran mucho! :3**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

El coche freno a lado de Aome, quie una permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, la ventanilla trasera bajo, dejando ver a Sango.

-Anda Aome, ¡sube!- Sango abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado del asiento. Aome subió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo le fue con el terco de Inuyasha?- Hablo Miroku mientras manejaba

Aome cerró los ojos suavemente al ver algunos bolsos a lado del asiento del conductor, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hoy a la mañana.

_-Luego de haber desayunado, se proponía a salir de la casa, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sango y Miroku-_

_-Sango…- Sollozo Aome, Sango la envolvió en un abrazo protector_

_-Amiga, ya estoy aquí, ¡te dije que vendría! Ahora cuéntanos todo lo que paso con el infeliz de Naraku- La separo del abrazo y entro con Miroku_

_-No es solo de Naraku…. La mayor parte del cuento se lo lleva… Inuyasha- Aome agacho la cabeza apenanada por la sorpresa que ambos dibujaron en sus rostros_

_-Mi, ¿mi amigo? ¡Inuyasha!- Hablo Miruko sorprendido pero con la voz picara_

_-Si….-_

_Esa mañana se sentaron en la sala, tomaron un café, y Aome comenzó a relatarles lo que había sucedido desde la letra "a" desde la letra "z" ¡Les había contado todo! Miroku y Sango no dejaban de sorprenderse con cada palabra._

_-….Y si hoy no quiere que le explique lo sucedido, es mejor que me marche a otro país, no es porque lo ame demasiado, ¡si no porque es un arrogante de mierda! Piensa que no podre salir adelante sola, pero en Estados Unidos se encuentra mi Tía Kaede, cuando mis papas murieron me dijo que las puertas de su casa están abiertas para mí siempre que yo quiera….- Hablo con tristeza Aome, no quería separarse de su amiga Sango_

_-Te comprendo. Siempre te apoyare en las decisiones que tomes Aome, siempre podrás contar conmigo en lo que quieras- Hablo Sango sinceramente_

_-De mi boca no saldrá una palabra señorita, ¡eso le prometo! Aun que Inuyasha sea mi amigo, se guardar secretos…- Hablo Miroku_

_-Gracias a los dos ¡enserio!, ahora iré a preparar mis maletas y lo cargare en el auto, necesito que me lleven hasta el aeropuerto. Iré a respirar un poco de aire puro en la plaza y luego voy al departamento de Inuyasha- _

Aome abrió los ojos, ya que Sango la movió del brazo un poco.

-Aome, ¿quieres ir directo al aeropuerto?- Pregunto Sango amablemente

-No, debemos pasar por el banco a retirar el dinero de las llamadas…-

-Está bien-

Fueron hasta el banco, Aome tomo el dinero que le faltaba para completar para su pasaje. Cancelo el trabajo de las llamadas y se marchó con sus amigos al aeropuerto. Aome compro un vuelo que salía dentro de media hora, se sentaron a esperar.

-¿Segura de lo que haces…?- Hablo Sango preocupada por su amiga

-Más que segura- Esbozo una sonrisa sincera

-Sango, la noticia…- Murmuro un poco alegre Miroku

-¿Qué, que noticia?- Pregunto Aome un poco confundida y sorprendida

-¡Es cierto! Aome, ¿quieres, quieres ser la madrina de…?- Sango paso una mano sobre su panza y esbozo una gran sonrisa

-No lo puedo creer…- Abrió como platos los ojos de la sorpresa – ¡Estas embarazada!- Le dio un fuerte abrazo al igual que a Miroku – ¡Felicitaciones a los dos! Claro que quiero, con gusto seré la madrina-

-Muchas gracias Señorita Aome, no sabe lo contentos que estamos por aceptar ser la madrina de nuestro o nuestra bebe- Hablo Miroku con una sonrisa en su rostro

Inuyasha se encontraba en el sofá sentado, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, sus pies sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio y entre sus manos una copa con vino dentro. _Aome, Aome, Aome, ¡Aome!_ Sus pensamientos no dejaban de recordarla a ella, y al rostro que puso cuando se enteró de que Kikyo estaba con él y Shippo era su hijo. _"Soy un ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Por qué no la escuche cuando quería explicarse la primera vez? ¡Idiota! Eso es lo que soy, un maldito idiota que perdió lo que más amaba… Aome, la buscare… ¡la buscare!_- Inuyasha se puso de pie bruscamente dejando la copa sobre la mesita, camino hasta la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto fríamente Kikyo a sus espaldas

-¡A buscar a Aome!- Dio un puñetazo en la puerta sin darse la vuelta a mirarla

-¿Papá?- Hablo Shippo. Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos _ "¡Idiota! Olvido que Shippo se encontraba ahí, ¿ahora que le dirá?" _Inuyasha se giró lentamente para encarar a su pequeño niño –Shippo, yo…- No sabía que decir Inuyasha

-¡Anda! A ver que le dices a nuestro hijo, ¡¿qué le dirás eh?!- Kikyo lo incitaba a hablar, ¡lo hacía por mala!

-Cállate…- Murmuro entre dientes Inuyasha mientras apretaba los puños por la rabia que sentía hacia esa mujer, ¿cómo era posible que quería lastimar a su propio hijo?

-Papi, ¿le dices a Aome que me cae bien? Y que me gustaría volver a verla, porque es una gran amiga- Shippo esbozo una sonrisa sincera. Inuyasha se sorprendió bastante.

-No, no sabe lo que dice, es un niño….- Kikyo le tapó la boca con una mano. Shippo se la quitó con cuidado, el miro con enfado a su madre

-Mami, ¡tengo 10 años! Sé muy bien lo que está pasando, mi papi le quiere a su amiga…- Hablo Shippo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Pues, ¡¿pues sabes qué?! Quédense con aquella chica…- Kikyo hablo sorprendida y enfadada se giró para ir a la habitación a recoger sus cosas, pero la voz de Shippo la detuvo.

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo, te quiero a ti! Porque eres mi mamá y eso jamás cambiara, así que quédate conmigo a cuidarme, ¡yo te cuidare a ti!- Hablo Shippo. Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la madurez que demostraba a su corta edad

-Shi… ¡Shippo!- Kikyo se giró violentamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, se agacho para estar a la altura de su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente _"Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!, este mocoso me está construyendo un corazón dentro de mí" _– Shippo, yo jamás podre ser una madre como las demás para ti…-

-¡No! Porque eres la mejor de todas- Esbozo una sonrisa Shippo

-Voy a lavarme el rostro- Hablo fríamente Kikyo mientras rompía el abrazo, entro al baño-

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No era imposible que Kikyo quisiera a Shippo ya que este escuincle le robaba el corazón a cualquier persona, ¡hasta lo hizo con su hermano Sesshomaru! Shippo, tan dulce ¡y tan maduro a la vez! Ese era su hijo, Shippo Taisho. Lo amaba con todo su ser. _Aome, Aome, Aome _¡Rayos! Su mente nuevamente la recordaba a ella. Sin más salió del departamento, ¿Pero a donde iría a buscarla? _"Miroku, ¡él está con Sango!"_- Quito su celular lo más rápido como pudo y marco al celular de su amigos este contesto después de unas tonadas.

**-¿Inuyasha?- **Contesto Miroku un poco nervioso

**-Miroku, ¡pásame con Sango!-**

**-Pero Inuya…-**

**-¡Pásamela!- **Grito Inuyasha desesperado

**-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?- **Pregunto Sango irritada

**-¿Te conto lo que había pasado? ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra Aome?- **Pregunto desesperado

**-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ¡Ella se está yendo!- **Hablo Sango

**-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- **Pregunto incrédulo

**-En avión Inuyasha, no te diré el destino, pero si quieres verla partir, puedes venir a que tu alma se destroce como el miserable que eres, aeropuerto Giovanni-** Hablo Sango con algo de malicia, ya que Inuyasha sufriría.

Inuyasha subió a su coche y comenzó a manejar por la carretera lo más rápido posible esquivando a duras penas los coches y las motocicletas, _"Aome, ¡no te iras! No te iras de mí, te quedaras conmigo, ¡Aome!" _Inuyasha estaba decidido a no dejarla ir, a detener ese avión con el modo de que Aome pudiera escuchar un "Te amo" de sus labios.

* * *

**Gracias a todos! *3* podrá nuestro joven enamorado impedir que el avión se detenga? ESPEREMOS QUE SI *3***


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Aome estaba en la fila de los pasajeros con sus boletos en las manos, estaba por pasar aquellas puertas, aquellas puertas que la conducirían a un destino nuevo, ¿quién sabe? Hasta a un amor nuevo, quizás… "_Inuyasha, quiero olvidarte, lo hare, ¡necesito hacerlo! Solo fui un objeto de distracción para ti, ya que estabas con ella, ¡con la mujer que te traiciono!" _

-Señorita, su boleto- Hablo una mujer uniformada mientras extendía su mano

-Los… ¿boletos?- Hablo Aome con lágrimas en los ojos, _Aome, los boletos, ¡dáselos! Dejemos todo el dolor atrás _– Inuyasha…- Susurro conteniendo las lágrimas _"¡Yo te voy a esperar Inuyasha!, sé que vendrás a impedir el avión_- El, el vendrá, yo lo se…- Le hablo a la mujer mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos – Inuyasha…. Ven por favor- Le susurro a la nada mirando a todas partes buscándolo a el

-Señorita…- Hablo la mujer uniformada. Aome salió de la fila y se colocó al final de la cola con la esperanza de que Inuyasha viniera a por ella.

Inuyasha se encontraba en medio del tráfico. Estaba realmente irritado, tomo su celular y llamo a la agencia del aeropuerto.

**-Aeropuerto Giovanni-** Contesto un hombre

**-Quisiera saber a qué hora sale el próximo vuelo-**

**-Hay tres vuelos que se están embarcando ahora mismo…-** Hablo nuevamente el hombre. Inuyasha cortó el celular, salió del coche en medio del tráfico. El aeropuerto quedaba a 10 minutos de donde él estaba. _Iré por ti _Inuyasha comenzó a correr en medio de los vehículos, corrió y corrió y corrió, hasta que al fin llego hasta las grandes puertas de aquel aeropuerto. Entro como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo, fue hasta la agencia de ayuda.

-Por favor, ¡dígame cuáles son los tres vuelos que se están embarcando!- Pregunto desesperado

-Lo siento, pero no le puedo decir a menos que tenga un bo…- Hablaba el anciano pero dejo de hacerlo al ver como Inuyasha daba un puñetazo a la barra- Oh, espere, usted es Inuyasha, ¡el hermano de Sesshomaru! Es un viejo amigo, anda a ver, seguro busca a una persona ¿No es así? Dígame el nombre de esa persona- Comenzó a teclear la computadora

-Aome, ¡Aome Higurashi!-

-Bien, a ver… Mmm… esta no es… ¡aquí! Pasillo 58 Viaje con destino a los Estados Unidos-

-¡Gracias! Su nombre, ¿cuál es?- Pregunto Inuyasha antes de marcharse

-Jaken-

-¡Te debo una!- Dicho esto comenzó a correr lo más deprisa que pudo, pero se detuvo al ver unos hombres como intentaba robar la cartera de una anciana mujer, el cómo todo caballero corrió y comenzó a prenderle algunas patadas y puñetazos a aquellos vándalos. _Aome, aguarda un momento_

-Inuyasha, no vendrás- Hablo Aome para sí misma mientras observaba el boleto en sus manos

-Señorita, su pasaje- Hablo la mujer, Aome miro por última vez atrás pero no lo vio… Ella le dio su pasaje.

-Aquí tiene, y buen viaje- Sonrió mientras le devolvía el pasaje. Paso las puertas, cuando oyó un disparo desde lejos, las personas se alarmaron. Aome intento salir pero la mujer se lo impidió –No se preocupe, todo estará bien- Dicho esto las puertas se cierran.

Inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo, con la camisa blanca manchada de sangre, su respiración era dificultosa. Se llevó una mano sobre su corazón, las personas lo rodearon, un guardia presiono la herida de Inuyasha que llevaba al costado de su abdomen, sangraba mucho. ¡Esos infelices llevaban un arma!

-¡Inuyasha!- Grito Miroku desde lejos y corriendo hacia el acompañado de Sango, Miroku se arrodillo ante su amigo aterrado. – Que… ¡Inuyasha!-

-Inuyasha, oh como lo siento, quería que tu alma se destroce pero no de esta manera- Sango se llevó una mano sobre su boca.

-Miru…ko, yo… yo, vine… a…. Buscar… la- Hablaba con dificultad mientras una lagrima caía de su ojo color ámbar- Di... ¡dile que la amo!- Inuyasha arrastro las últimas palabras en un suspiro, mientras que sus ojos quedaban abiertos y la respiración lo abandonaba

-¡INUYASHA!- Grito Miroku

Aome caminaba por el largo pasillo detrás de todos los pasajeros. Su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolso, ella lo tomo y vio que la estaba llamando Sango "_Esta sensación, este presentimiento que algo malo paso…" _Las manos de ella comenzaron a temblar y el celular cayó al suelo –No…- Susurro entre lágrimas mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger las partes de su celular- Inuyasha…- Susurro mientras lagrimas gruesas caían.

-Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Un joven apuesto le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Aome acepto su mano y se puso de pie.

-Mi, mi celular…- Aome hipo mientras le mostraba el celular destrozado

-Tranquila, le daré el mío- Esbozo una sonrisa sincera y amistosa – Ahora caminemos- Dicho esto Aome se dirigió hasta la entrada del avión seguida de aquel chico. Una vez dentro del avión, ella reviso el número de asiento, el joven hizo lo mismo. Se sentaron uno a lado del otro –Vaya, creo que seremos compañeros de vuelo- Sonrió

-Si…- Susurro mientras observaba la algunas gotas caer sobre la ventanilla del avión.

-Mi nombre es Hojo- Se presentó amistosamente

-El mío es Aome- Le dedico una sonrisa amigable

Miroku y Sango seguían con el coche a la ambulancia. ¡_No puede estar muerto! _Le decía su mente a Miroku, ¡su mejor amigo, no! Nadie se dijo nada en todo el camino, Sango llamo a Kagura para que esta avisara a Kikyo y Sesshomaru. Llegaron hasta el hospital, Inuyasha aún tenía los ojos abiertos, su piel estaba más pálida que lo normal. _Inuyasha, no por favor, ¡resiste!_ Miroku corrió a lado de la camilla de Inuyasha quien estaba siendo llevado a la sala de emergencia. Miroku quedo afuera cuando lo metieron a la habitación, desde la gran ventana de vidrio observaba como le comenzaban a dar choques eléctricos, Sango lo abrazo para darle fuerzas.

-Miroku…- Hablo Sesshomaru acercándose a él acompañando de Rin. Miroku no contesto, estaba en trance, viendo como todo era inútil. Sesshomaru se acercó hasta la ventana con Rin, los tres se quedaron en silencio. Rin abrazo a Sesshomaru de la cintura para darle fuerzas. Los doctores dejaron de seguir con el choque eléctrico. El doctor salió y camino hasta los familiares.

-Lo siento mucho…- Hablo el Doctor. Miruko no dejaba de ver atreves de la ventana.

-Ufff… ¡Oh!... Mierda…- Murmuraba Sesshomaru sorprendido y afectado, intento mostrarse fuerte conteniendo las lágrimas, pero fue inútil con Rin abrazándolo se hacía mucho más débil.

-Sesshomaru…- Susurro Rin mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte. Fue suficiente, Sesshomaru comenzó a derramar lágrimas saladas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Hablo desesperada Kikyo, mientras corría con Shippo de la mano hasta ellos

-¿Kikyo…?- Pregunto asombrado Sesshomaru, ya que estaba de la mano con Shippo- No, ¡No acerques a Shippo!- Grito desesperado. Shippo se soltó de la mano de Kikyo y salió corriendo de ahí, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Shippo…- Susurro Kikyo asombrada, conteniendo las lágrimas, camino lentamente hasta todos ellos. La cabeza de Sango daba vueltas, ¿quién era aquel niño? Kikyo observo por la ventana a… Inuyasha, sin vida – ¡Oh dios mío!- Dio un grito ahogado mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y comenzaba a llorar…

* * *

**Xd Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo! Aun creo que no, pero sigan leyendo! *3* Enseguida otro cap para ustedes**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Aome respiraba agitadamente, su corazón… ¿Dolía? Se llevó una mano en el corazón ¿_Que es esta sensación? Inuyasha, porque presiento algo malo. _– Inuyasha…- Susurro conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Aome, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Hojo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Susurro mientras se calmaba un poco

-Puedes contármelo si quieres- Hablo, mientras que el avión comenzaba a despegar

Shippo bajo todas las escaleras del hospital, hasta el último piso de abajo. Aquello estaba un poco oscuro y tétrico, ¡solo quería desaparecer! Corrió hasta una habitación que no tenía puerta y estaba un poco oscuro, encendió la luz y lo que vio fue aterrador, cuerpos sin almas sobre las camillas y bajo sábanas blancas. Eso era demasiado para él. Perdió el conocimiento cayendo al suelo frio.

-Aún tiene los ojos abiertos…- Hablo Miruko observando a su amigo mientras le tomaba una mano

-Inuyasha…- Hablo con mucha pena Kikyo, ella no lo amaba, pero sentía pena – Iré a buscar a Shippo…- Salió de la habitación sin más.

-Malditos ladrones…- Hablo Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba la frente de su hermano menor- Inuyasha… ¡INUYASHA!- Grito con dolor mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos para depositarle un fuerte abrazo al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

-¡Ohaaa!- Dio un grito ahogado Sango mientras se tapaba los oídos y comenzaba a llorar ¡_Sin tan solo no le quería lastimar, sin tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta con el! El no estaría muerto si no le hubiera dicho que viviera al aeropuerto- _Los pensamientos de Sango la atormentaban.

-Que Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria…- Hablo Rin mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos para que no la vieran llorar.

Aome le había contado sobre su vida entera, creyendo así que se sentiría mejor, pero era inútil. Se seguía sintiendo mal, ¡¿pero por qué?! _Acaso la llamada de Sango… ¡no! Claro que no, Inuyasha ¡no la buscaría! _Quería hacerse la idea de que él no fue al aeropuerto _Aquel disparo no acabo con la vida de él, ¡claro que no! _Inuyasha no la ama, no iría, ¡no iría! _Él no está muerto, porque el disparo jamás le llego, por el simple hecho de que él no fue al aeropuerto_

-Debes estar tranquila Aome, son malas pasadas que te juega la mente- Intento calmarla

-Sí, tienes toda la razón. Él no puede estar muerto, no lo está…- Esbozo una sonrisa débil

Kikyo bajo hasta la recepción donde vio a un guardia con Shippo sentado en la sala de espera, ella fue hasta ellos.

-Shippo…- Hablo con dulzura Kikyo, estaba preocupada, aunque se lo quería negar.

-Señora, ¿él es su hijo? Lo encontramos en la sala de los cadáveres, estaba en el suelo, aparentemente desmayado-

-Shippo, ven, vamos a casa- Hablo mientras extendía su mano, a lo que Shippo la tomo y caminaron hasta la salida. – Todo saldrá bien, ya verás pequeño- Intento alentarlo

Sesshomaru seguía abrazando el cuerpo helado de su hermano menor, todos permanecían en silencio, los enfermeros entraron a la habitación, se acercaron hasta Sesshomaru.

-Debemos llevarnos al joven- Hablo un enfermero mientras traía una sábana blanca entre sus manos

-No se lo llevaran- Gruño Sesshomaru apretando más el cuerpo de Inuyasha a su pecho

-Por favor, solo unos minutos más…- Pidió Rin

-No podemos, ya estuvo bastante tiempo así, el cuerpo comenzara a descomponerse, deberían hacer los transmites para el entierro- Hablo una enfermera mientras intentaba separar a Inuyasha de Sesshomaru – Permiso Señor…-

-He dicho, ¡NO SE LO LLEVARAN!- Grito enfurecido, asustando a los enfermeros.

-Por favor, váyanse…- Hablo sinceramente Rin, sabia como su esposo se ponía al estar enojado, ¡era capaz hasta de matar!

-¡Son ordenes!- Hablo el enfermero intentando separar a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru con un movimiento fuerte empujo con una mano al enfermero, haciendo que caiga al suelo rompiendo algunos floreros.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Hablo sorprendido Miroku, ayudando al enfermero a levantarse con ayuda de Sango.

-No se lo llevaran…- Hablo ente dientes conteniendo toda la ira que sentía. Inuyasha era su hermano menor, ¡era su deber protegerlo! No lo llevarían a la morgue. La enfermera fue a llamar a más enfermeros. Se acercaron a Sesshomaru, y lo rodearon. Sesshomaru se puso de pie con el cuerpo de su hermano ente brazos.

-¡Sesshomaru! Déjalo, no lo hagas, déjalo en la cama, ¡ya no podemos hacer nada!- Rin hablo desesperadamente

-El, el ¡Es mi hermano!- Hablo con dolor mientras aferraba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano a su pecho, los enfermeros se acercaron a él, pero Sesshomaru les prendió algunas patadas, haciendo que estos sangraran.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, ¡basta!- Hablo Sango asustada, abrazada de Miroku.

-Sesshomaru…- Rin se acercó lentamente a él, odiaba verlo de esa manera. ¡Estaba destrozado!

-Rin, aléjate de él, ¡no sabe lo que hace!- Hablo Miruko desesperado, pero Rin hizo caso omiso

-Sesshomaru…- Susurro Rin. Sesshomaru no dejaba de ver el rostro pálido de su hermano –El… el ya no está aquí- Sollozo

-Cállate, nadie se lo llevara- Gruño sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Inuyasha

-Se cómo te encuentras, pero, tú me necesitas, y yo necesito abrazarte- Comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas- ¡Yo necesito abrazarte!- Rin se sentó al suelo mientras rompía en llantos y se abrazaba a las rodillas de Sesshomaru.

De los orbes de Sesshomaru comenzaron a caer nuevamente lágrimas. Uno de los enfermeros se acercó nuevamente a él, Sesshomaru miro al enfermero quien extendía sus brazos al aire, Sesshomaru miro por última vez a su hermano y con duras penas puso con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Inuyasha en los brazos del enfermero. Lo vio alejarse. –Rin- Susurro mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, no sentía las fuerzas acompañarlo.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Rin se lanzó en un abrazo a Sesshomaru


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Se había hecho amiga de Hojo, una muy buena por así decirlo. Las luces del avión se encontraban apagadas, todos dormían, incluso Hojo quien le había dado las buenas noches. Pero ella no podía dormir, necesitaba saber que Inuyasha se encontraba bien, ¿pero cómo? Aome suspiro resignada, coloco los audífonos en la tv que se encontraba en la espalda del asiento de enfrente. ¿Dibujos animados? ¿Quién sabe? _Podría ayudar a despejar la mente _o quizás noticias _Podrían hablar de lo ocurrido de esta mañana._

_Hoy, el atentado de robo en el aeropuerto _

_Giovanni dejo con una víctima esta mañana, trata del em…_

El avión comenzó a tener algunas turbulencias y la señal de la Tv se iba, pero luego volvió ya con otras noticias. _Creo que estoy muy paranoica, será mejor solo cerrar los ojos_.

La mañana había llegado, los enfermeros estaban en la sala de abajo. Inuyasha se encontraba desnudo sobre una camilla blanca, una mesa con artefactos de cirugía y ambos enfermeros con pinzas y cuchillas en las manos.

-Tan guapo, y la vida lo abandono- Suspiro la enfermera- Quitaremos la bala y lo vestiremos para el entierro que organizaron los familiares- Acerco el cuchillo al abdomen de Inuyasha

-Así mismo, es una pena, tan millonario y tan muerto- Dio una pequeña carcajada mientras pasaba una gaza mojada sobre los labios de Inuyasha.

El velorio se llevó a cabo en la casa de Sango, las personas comenzaban a llegar. Todos vestían de negro, Shippo se encontraba sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha con Kikyo a su lado quien lo consolaba. Sesshomaru miraba inerte el cuerpo de su hermano, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía un ángel, con la piel tan blanca, su traje negro y su cabello largo y negro bien peinado.

Aome había llegado hasta la casa de campo de su tía anciana Kaede, quien la recibió gustosa. No era una casa linda. Era una cabaña pobre, con una huerta pequeña atrás, estaban en medio del campo, alejado de todo y de todos.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió anciana Kaede…- Aome le había explicado lo que ocurrió en su vida y de por qué venia hasta aquí.

-Animo Aome, veras que todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que ponerle un poco de fe- La alentó su Tía mientras servía dos tazas de te

-Tenía las esperanzas de que Inuyasha viniera a buscarme, Inuyasha- Aome comenzó a llorar, su tía la abrazo dulcemente- ¿Por qué no vino? ¡No me ama! Ya lo sabía, pero igual me imagine que si vendría… Inuyasha, _Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…_-

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…. "La voz de Aome" Inuyasha, Inuyasha, "Pasillo 58" Inuyasha, Inuyasha "Jaken" Inuyasha, Inuyasha._

-Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…- El padre comenzó a dar la oración acompañados de los presentes.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…. La voz tan dulce, debo impedir que se…_

-Santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino…-

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha ¡DEBO IMPEDIR QUE SE MARCHE!_

-¡Aome! Espera no te vayas…- Grito Inuyasha sentándose en el ataúd, todos miraron sorprendidos y aterrados a la vez. Inuyasha observo a todos confundidos, _Están llorando, ¡Alguien murió! Oh no Aome…_ - Inuyasha se desesperó al pensar que era Aome quien estaba muerta pero miro en donde él se encontraba _un ataúd… _Inuyasha se hecho de este asustado.

-Inu…yasha- Hablo finalmente Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio rotundo

-¡No!... no entiendo nada, ¿dónde está Aome?...- Busco con la mirada esperando encontrarla pero se encontró con… -¡Sango! ¿Dónde está? ¿El aeropuerto? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto confundido- Yo hace diez minutos me encontraba en el aeropuerto, peleando con unos ladrones y luego…-

-Estuviste muerto por un día y medio Inuyasha- Hablo Sango sorprendida

-Sesshomaru…- Inuyasha estaba sorprendido ante lo que estaba escuchando _¿Estuve muerto? _

-¡Inuyasha!- Sesshomaru salió de su trance y lo abrazo

-Oye, tranquilo, ¿acaso estabas preocupado por mí?- Se burló Inuyasha, ¿su hermano llorando en el día de su muerte? ¡No se lo esperaba!

-¡No se quiso separar de tu cuerpo en el hospital!- Lo acompaño Miroku, Sesshomaru lo miro con desprecio y este trago saliva, rompió el abrazo lentamente

-Gracias por estar conmigo hermano…- Esbozo una sonrisa sincera Inuyasha

-Es un milagro de Dios- Grito uno de los presentes

-No lo es, lo que tenía Inuyasha era Catalepsia, te hace parecer como si estuvieras muerto, pero en realidad estas vivo- Afirmo Rin

-Está bien, está bien, se acabó el espectáculo, todos a sus casas- Sango comenzó a despedir a cada invitado que había estado en el velorio.

Todos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a comentarle a Inuyasha lo que había sucedido. Le habían dicho que Aome se marchó con el avión, pero no le dijeron a donde, le comentaron todo lo que ella sentía en ese instante.

-¡Debo ir por ella!- Se apresuró en decir Inuyasha- Por favor díganme donde la encuentro-

-No, Inuyasha, lamento mucho, pero no, su celular está apagado, al parecer se quiso olvidar de todos nosotros- Hablo Sango con tristeza

-Si en verdad ella es para ti, ¡volverá! Dale tiempo…- Lo aconsejo Miroku

Habían pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, Aome al parecer se encontraba enferma, ya que le daba mareos y nauseas. Hojo no la dejaba de visitar, Vivian a 40 minutos de distancia. Ella se encontraba en la pequeña huerta cosechando las verduras, eran casi las 18:00 hs, cuando Hojo apareció con su ropa tan fina como siempre.

-Hojo- Aome lo saludo con una tierna sonrisa mientras llevaba una cesta con verduras entre sus brazos

-Aome, quisiera hablar contigo, en un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarnos- Hablo sinceramente

-¿Oh? Claro, espera un momento, dejare esto adentro- Hablo un poco preocupada mientras dejaba las verduras dentro de la casa. Volvió con Hojo. - ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto

-Ven, caminemos por el bosque- Propuso, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Anda, ya dímelo, me estas asustando-

-Veras, Aome. Hace unos minutos atrás, estuve conversando con tu tía sobre tu estado de salud, ya sabes, las náuseas, los mareos- Comento Hojo algo débil pero con una sonrisa

-¿Estoy tan mal?- Pregunto asustada- ¿Debo ir con un médico?-

-Tranquila, todo está bien. – Se acercaron hasta un rio, las estrellas se reflejaban sobre el agua, y la luna estaba redonda como un queso. Se sentaron en la orilla del rio. – Solo que…-

-¡Habla Hojo!- Pidió desesperadamente

-Estas embarazada…- Hojo miro al suelo triste, él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella al saber que llevaba un bebe en sus entrañas, un bebe de Inuyasha, querrá regresar a Japón.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Habían pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, Aome al parecer se encontraba enferma, ya que le daba mareos y nauseas. Hojo no la dejaba de visitar, Vivian a 40 minutos de distancia. Ella se encontraba en la pequeña huerta cosechando las verduras, eran casi las 18:00 hs, cuando Hojo apareció con su ropa tan fina como siempre.

-Hojo- Aome lo saludo con una tierna sonrisa mientras llevaba una cesta con verduras entre sus brazos

-Aome, quisiera hablar contigo, en un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarnos- Hablo sinceramente

-¿Oh? Claro, espera un momento, dejare esto adentro- Hablo un poco preocupada mientras dejaba las verduras dentro de la casa. Volvió con Hojo. - ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto

-Ven, caminemos por el bosque- Propuso, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Anda, ya dímelo, me estas asustando-

-Veras, Aome. Hace unos minutos atrás, estuve conversando con tu tía sobre tu estado de salud, ya sabes, las náuseas, los mareos- Comento Hojo algo débil pero con una sonrisa

-¿Estoy tan mal?- Pregunto asustada- ¿Debo ir con un médico?-

-Tranquila, todo está bien. – Se acercaron hasta un rio, las estrellas se reflejaban sobre el agua, y la luna estaba redonda como un queso. Se sentaron en la orilla del rio. – Solo que…-

-¡Habla Hojo!- Pidió desesperadamente

-Estas embarazada…- Hojo miro al suelo triste, él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella al saber que llevaba un bebe en sus entrañas, un bebe de Inuyasha, querrá regresar a Japón. _Se alejara de mí_

-Yo, embarazada, la última vez que estuve con alguien fue con…- Aome estaba sorprendida llevo una mano en su pecho

-Inuyasha…- Termino la frase. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa débil

-Hojo…- Aome susurro tristemente. Ella sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos del chico hacia ella, pero aun no podía olvidar a Inuyasha, y Hojo, ella lo ve como un buen amigo.

-¿No crees que haya sido coincidencia Aome?- Intento demostrar alegría mirando el cielo oscuro adornado con algunas estrellas, Aome lo miro interrogante por su pregunta – Me refiero a como nos conocimos, el avión, ¡los mismos números de asientos! Incluso… vivimos tan cerca del uno al otro…- La miro tiernamente, mientras colocaba uno de los mechones de ella atrás de su oreja

-Hojo, yo…-

-No digas nada Aome, disfrutemos de esta maravillosa noche. Debes estar alegre, llevas un niño en tu vientre, eso alegra a cualquier mujer. No deberías tener esa cara- Intento animarla, aunque eso lo destrozaba por dentro

-Debería. Pero, perdí cualquier contacto con mis amigos, ahora estoy completamente sola…- Sollozo mientras se abrazaba las rodillas- Sango, yo sería la madrina de su bebe, ¡no podre asistir a su boda con Miroku!, Shippo, aquel pequeño, medio hermano de mi futuro hijo, ¡nadie sabrá nada!- Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar

-Aome, no me gusta verte así, sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti. Prefiero verte feliz con otro a que sufras sola, por eso, te juro que te ayudare a conseguir dinero suficiente para que vuelvas a Japón con tu hijo, tendrás suficiente dinero para alquilar un departamento y comprar ropa y comida, no me importa el tiempo que lleve en conseguir todo aquel dinero, ¡pero lo hare!-

-Hojo…- Aome alzo el rostro con los ojos vidriosos y con un extraño brillo de alegría. – Gracias, eres la mejor persona que conocí- Esbozo una sonrisa débil

Habían pasado seis meses y la panza de Aome se notaba notoriamente, no sabían de qué sexo era. No carecían de suficiente dinero para hacerse los chequeos, pero con los cuidados de Kaede eran más que suficientes, ya que ella atendió varios partos en casa.

En otro lado, Inuyasha se encontraba en la banca de un parque sentado, con la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando los ojos mientras escuchaba las risas de Shippo jugando con Kikyo. Era sorprendente como aquella mujer había cambiado tan drásticamente, se había convertido en el mejor ejemplo de madre que jamás se hubiera imaginado, ¡y no tenía segundas intenciones! _Lo que hace la dulzura de un niño_.

-Papi, papi- La voz de una niña lo saco de sus pensamientos, abriendo los ojos bruscamente. Una niña de aproximadamente 3 años se había lanzado a sus piernas con una sonrisa ancha- ¡Papi!-

-¿Oh?- Inuyasha la miro extrañado, sorprendido y divertido – Oye linda, yo no soy tu papi- Esbozo una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo largo y rubio que llevaba

-Papi- Volvió a decir mientras se subía a sus piernas y abrazaba a Inuyasha. Por inercia paso sus brazos alrededor de su frágil espalda

-¡Tomoyo!- Se acercó una mujer de unos 43 años –Tomoyo, ¡baja ahora mismo!- La reprimió, pero la pequeña hizo caso omiso y siguió abrazando a Inuyasha- Oh, lo siento mucho señor, que vergüenza con usted…- La mujer se disculpó mientras extendía sus brazos separando a su hija de Inuyasha y colocándola en el suelo.

-Tranquila, es solo una niña- Esbozo una sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano de la niña quien se alejaba con su mamá de la mano.

-Vaya Inuyasha, sí que tienes carisma con algunos niños- Se burló Kikyo quien se acercaba a el con Shippo de la mano

-Mira quien lo dice, la mujer con corazón de piedra- Hablo de la misma manera, pero en su caso esbozando una sonrisa sincera

-¡Sango!- Shippo vio a la nombrada acercarse con una pansa de siete meses aproximadamente

-Shippo, hola ¿Cómo estás?- Saludo con alegría al ver al pequeño.

-¡Oh! Pero que sorpresa, la familia está reunida- Saludo Miroku acercándose a ellos.

-Ya ves, el día de la madre hay que festejarlo. Y tu Sango, dentro de unos meses también tendrás que festejar el día de la madre- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, aunque Aome no estará aquí para ser la madrina- Se palpo la panza algo triste. Miroku la abrazo por la espalda

-No te preocupes mi niña, todo saldrá bien- Le dio un tierno beso sobre la cabeza

-Aome…- Inuyasha suspiro, no había ni un día en la que no pesara en ella _¿Dónde estás Aome? ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Me extrañas? ¡Maldición, Aome!_


	29. Chapter 29

29

Habían pasado un mes, Aome se encontraba en la cabaña de su tía Kaede, barría el suelo. _Inuyasha tanto tiempo sin ti. No sabes que serás padre de una criatura, una criatura mía que para ti no nació del amor, sino de un deseo de lujuria. Oh Inuyasha, si tan solo me amaras…. ¡Sin tan solo no hubieras jugado conmigo! Pensé que vendrías a buscarme…_- Aome dejo de barrer ya que su tía la detuvo poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Deja eso querida- Hablo mientras le arrebataba la escoba de las manos

-Pero tía, no estoy discapacitada. Quiero ayudarte en algo- Sonrío

-No quiero que hagas nada, no hasta que tengas a la criatura-

-Está bien tía, agradezco mucho sus cuidados y su preocupación por mí, pero deseo en verdad ayudar en algo en la casa, me hace sentir incomoda si no la ayudo en algo- Hablo sinceramente Aome

-Querida, hablemos del bebe que llevas dentro, ¿quieres?- Kaede se arrodillo encima de una pequeña colcha, en frente se encontraba una pequeña mesita que llevaba un juego de té.

-Claro tía, déjame llevar la escoba- Aome le arrebato la escoba y lo recostó por la pared. Se arrodillo de igual forma. Sirvió dos tazas de té.

-Escucha Aome, no estamos en condiciones como para criar a una criatura por tanto tiempo. Ese niño que llevas dentro tiene un padre, y aun que él no lo quiera debe hacerse cargo de él. Debes volver con él bebe a Japón, debe pagarte una pensión querida-

-Lo se tía y lo he pensado, ¡enserio! Pero, no carezco del dinero suficiente para volver. Hojo me está ayudando con lo del dinero, pero aun no es suficiente- Hablo un poco apenada por su situación

-Con la venta de las verduras te ayudare un poco. No es mucho, pero esa criatura lo necesita. Debe tener la mejor educación, no pienses en ti y en el amor que sientes por aquel joven, piensa en tu hijo, ese ser que necesita de todos los privilegios posible- Hablo Kaede mientras bebía un sorbo de su te

-Gracias tía por tus sabias palabras. Luchare por mi hijo, ¡te lo aseguro!-

Habían pasado un mes. Sango comenzó con las contracciones, estaba en el departamento con Miroku, su futuro esposo, ella quería esperar a que sus hijas crecieran más para que pudieran asistir a la boda. – ¡Miroku!... ah… ya vienen, uh- Hablaba Sango con dolor

-¡Sango!- Miroku tomo la bolsa de las bebes que se encontraban con ropa – Vamos mi niña…- La tomo del brazo con cuidado para ayudarla a bajar con el ascensor. Entraron al coche y fueron hasta un hospital privado.

En otro lado.

Aome se encontraba en el suelo acostada con sudor en la frente.

-Vamos, ¡puja Aome!- Le decía su tía quien esperaba por la criatura

-¡Ah!- Gritaba Aome mientras pujaba como su tía se lo decía – ¡Duele mucho!-

Con Sango.

-¡Puje!- Le decía el Doctor

-¡Miroku!- Gritaba Sango mientras le tomaba de la mano con fuerza.

-Ya veo la cabeza… ¡venga un empuje más!-

Con Aome.

-Aome, hay complicaciones, haz tu mayor esfuerzo…- Hablo preocupada Kaede

-¿Qué pasa?- Se alarmo

-El cordón esta liado por el cuello, venga ¡Fuerza!-

-Vamos…- Aome dio su ultimo empuje. Sintió como algo resbalaba entre sus piernas, pero no lloraba nadie- ¿Por qué no llora?-

Con Sango.

-Felicidades, son dos hermosas niñas…- Les acerco la enfermera a Sango sus dos gemelas.

-Son hermosas…- Hablo Sango mientras iban colocando a las gemelas a lado de ella

-Soy padre…- Hablo sorprendido Miroku mientras miraba a sus dos hermosas niñas

Con Aome.

Él bebe tenía el cordón liado por el cuello, Kaede corto el cordón con unas tijeras. Él bebe comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, abrió la boca para emitir un desgarrador llanto. Aome sonrió de felicidad _está vivo_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Kaede lo baño en una latona, le quito la sangre, lo envolvió en una toalla y se lo acerco a Aome.

-Es tan chiquitito…- Aome hablo con sorpresa mientras lo tomaba en sus manos con mucho cuidado.

-Nació prematuro. Necesitará de muchas atenciones- Hablo Kaede

-¿Es un niño?-

-Una hermosa niña- Le contesto Kaede con una sonrisa alegre

-Así que eres una niña. Una linda chica…- Aome murmuro cansada mientras colocaba a su niña en su pecho. Madre e hija quedaron dormidas luego de haber hecho un gran trabajo.

* * *

**Esta llegando a su fin mis queridos lectores y lectoras :( u.u así es la vida... todo tiene un comienzo como también un final, Feliz o trágico! MUAHAHAHAHA... , Nah no me sale la risa malvada. Pero si, este fic esta llegando a su final u.u**


	30. Chapter 30

30

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Aome se encontraba en el suelo sobre una manta dormida con su pequeña luz en su pecho igualmente dormida. Kaede preparaba un caldo de verduras que daría energías a Aome. La pequeña comenzó a moverse, Aome se alarmo y despertó, miro aquellos ojos ámbares, esos ojitos de su hija. La niña la miro penetrantemente, luego de unos segundos comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Que pasa preciosa? ¿Tienes hambre?- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba. Acomodo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, saco un pecho de su blusa y le dio de tomar - Tenias mucha hambre, pobrecita, fue un trabajo muy duro para ti también ¿no?- Le dio un tierno beso sobre la cabecita

-Ya despertaste- Se acercó Kaede con un plato de caldo y lo coloco a lado de Aome – Debes retomar todas las energías. Dime, ¿Cómo la llamaras?-

-Aun, aun no lo sé- Respondió sencillamente. Observo a Hojo entrar a la cabaña, este se quedó asombrado –Hojo…- Susurro débilmente

-Ya nació. No me lo esperaba- Hablo sorprendido

-Acércate- Le dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras escondía su pecho dentro de la blusa. Hojo se acercó y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Aome -¿Quieres cargarla?-

-Oh, yo, yo no… se caerá de mis brazos- Hablo nervioso, jamás había alzado a un bebe

-No tengas miedo- Aome la coloco en los brazos de Hojo con cuidado. Este lo tomo con sorpresa en sus brazos.

-Es, es tan pequeña. Tan hermosa como tú- Hojo estaba conmocionado con aquella criatura tan hermosa que se encontraba en sus brazos, y cuando abrió los ojos todo exploto, aquellos ojos ámbares lo enamoraron. El la abrazo con delicadeza- Es hermosa, ¡es hermosa!- Susurro Hojo – ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Aun no lo sé…- Hablo sinceramente, mientras tomaba la sopa entre sus manos y comenzaba a tomar de este.

-Hija, deberías escuchar a tu ángel de la guarda, a ver qué nombre te dice- La aconsejo Kaede- Cierra los ojos y pregúntale mentalmente, que nombre sería apropiado para ella-

Aome no estaba segura de lo que su tía decía. Miro el tierno rostro de su pequeña quien la miraba con esos ojos ámbares que los quito de Inuyasha. Cerro los ojos suavemente como su tía se lo dijo "Necesito un nombre para mi luz, aquella criatura de ojos ámbares" Hablo mentalmente y su mente le contesto _Samantha_

-Samantha- Aome abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa mirando los ojos de Sami.

-¡Hermoso!- Hablo Kaede y Hoyo la apoyo con una sonrisa ancha.

Las semanas pasaban, los meses, incluso los años. Sami se había vuelto una linda señorita de ocho años, tenía el cabello largo ondulado y castaño, su piel era blanca como la de su madre, sus ojos jamás perdieron aquellos colores ámbares. Aome tenía 26 años, había madurado bastante.

-Mamá, ¡mira! Hojo me ha traído un nuevo vestido…- Sami se lo mostro alegre entre sus manos.

-Está muy bonito, muéstraselo a la abuela Kaede- Le aconsejo Aome mientras levantaba la cesta de verduras que se encontraba en la huerta. Sami asintió con la cabeza y entro corriendo.

-¡Despacio!- Alzo la voz alarmada. Sami sufría de Asma, era peligroso que corriera.

-Aome, déjame ayudarte con eso- Hojo se acercó y le arrebato amablemente la cesta de sus brazos

-Gracias Hojo por estar presente conmigo y con Sami, ella te aprecia bastante- Camino hasta la cabaña con Hojo

-No hay por qué agradecérmelo, lo hago por que las quiero- Entraron a la cabaña

-Muy bonito el vestido Hojo- Sonrío Kaede quien observaba el vestido puesto en Sami. Hojo simplemente sonrío mientras colocaba la cesta en el suelo

-¡Sami! No te lo pongas ahora, se ensuciara- Le dijo Aome queriendo sonar enfadada

-Lo se madre, solo quiero probármelo, no encuentro el apropiado para conocer a mi padre- Sami la miro con un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras su voz sonaba disparada de emoción

-Corazón, ¡podrías conocerlo en toallas! No puedes saber en dónde lo podrías encontrar- Aome la intento calmar. Ella le había contado todo sobre su padre y lo que paso entre ellos.

-Lo siento mami- Sami agacho su cabeza apenanada, se estaba precipitando demasiado.

-No mi amor, no te pongas así- Aome se acercó y paso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sami- Solo que no se en cuanto tiempo podrás conocerlo, aún falta una semana para ir a Japón- La intento animar, cosa que logro – Y sabes que Japón es…- Aome espero que Sami terminara la oración

-¡Grande!- Sami la abrazo con inmensa felicidad

-Grande… grande como el amor que siento por ti- Hablo juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a adornarla de besos por todo el rostro, luego paro de sorpresa, su hija jamás se dejaba besar de esa manera, no le gustaba- Sami…- Puso sus dos manos sobre la cintura- ¿Has hecho la tarea?-

-Mami, ¡es viernes! Mañana puedo hacerlo- Hizo un puchero gracioso, pero Aome seguía en su misma postura- Esta bien, lo hare- Suspiro resignada

Sango se encontraba en su "nueva" casa de dos pisos, con balcón y piscina. Bueno no era ni tan nueva, ya que desde que nacieron las gemelas Miroku opto por una casa más grande. Sango estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-¿Que cocinas mamá?- Pregunto Emi, una de las gemelas. Se acercó a ver la olla- ¡Pastas!- Sonrío radiantemente

-¿Pastas?- Pregunto incrédula Ami, quien se acercó también a ver la olla- ¿Por qué pastas? ¡Solo la quieres a ella!- Ami se cruzó de brazos enojada y triste

-Por qué es la comida favorita de Emi, y para ti…- Sango le extendió un plato de arroz con salsa

-¡Arroz!- Expreso con alegría mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo colocaba sobre la mesa. Aunque Ami y Emi eran idénticas, solo una cosa las diferenciaban "Las comidas" Siempre a una no le gustaba lo que a la otra le gustaba de comer.

-¡Mis ángeles!- Saludo Miroku entrando a la cocina con un maletín negro. Llego recién del trabajo- Un beso para ti- Beso a Sango en los labios- otro para ti- Beso en la frente a Emi- Y otro para ti…- Sonrío haciendo los mismo con Ami

-Llegas justo para el almuerzo Papá- Hablo Ami quien se sentó a lado de su hermana

-¡Qué bien! Esto huele exquisito, pero díganme ¿qué tal la escuela?-

-¡Bien!- Exclamaron ambas al unísono mientras Sango servía la mesa

* * *

**Cada vez mas cerca del final. :) Espero que les guste estos últimos capitulos. Gracias a todos enserio por seguir leyendo y apoyándome en la historia! Los quiero *3* **


	31. Chapter 32

32

Llegaron hasta un departamento. ¡En verdad era barato! Pero no estaba tan mal. Habían varias cosas viejas, algunos muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, bastante polvo, algunas basuras en el suelo, ¡nada que no pueda hacer una buena barrida! Sí, eso necesitaba una buena barrida.

-Hay una sala con cocina, una habitación y un pequeño baño, ¿lo toman o lo dejan?- Hablo la anciana dueña del edificio

-¡Lo tomamos!- Hablo apresuradamente Aome antes de que Sami abriera su boca para quejarse. Aome la callo con la mirada, Sami se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien…- Finalizo la mujer dándole las llaves del departamento y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Qué carácter…- Hablo con sorpresa Aome

-Mamá, ¡esto es peor que la cabaña de la abuela Kaede!- Dio una pequeña patada al suelo como forma de reproche

-¡Sami! Con una buena limpieza veras que esto queda precioso…- Hablo Aome observando a su alrededor al igual que Sami.

-¡Y una buena pintura!- Supuso Sami al ver las paredes descoloridas y sucias

-Bien, pero eso lo veremos mañana. Ahora, a dormir- Aome camino hasta la habitación seguida de Sami. No estaba nada mal, una cama matrimonial, un poco sucia las sabanas, pero un buen lavado lo arregla. Sami corrió y se hecho sobre la cama quien comenzó a toser por el polvo que comenzó a salir.

-¿Y las maletas?- Pregunto Sami quitándose los zapatos y el uniforme de colegio que aun llevaba puesto, se colocó bajo las sabanas y espero a que su madre hiciera lo mismo.

-Mañana desempacaremos- Aome se quitó la ropa quedándose en ropa interior escondiéndose bajo las sabanas al igual que Sami – Mañana iré a inscribirte al colegio-

-¿Y mi Papá?-

-Iremos mañana a su departamento- Esbozo una sonrisa -Buenas noches Sami-

-Buenas noches mami-

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina rellenando algunos papeles acompañado de su hermosa secretaria Taka, en cierta forma le hacía recordar a Aome, por eso la contrato hace una semana atrás, tenía el mismo color de cabellos y los mismos ojos que ella, ¡además tenía 18 años! Como cuando la conoció. En cambio el ahora ya tenía 29 años _Aome debería de tener 26 años ahora… _- Taka… ven y siéntate en mis piernas- Hablo Inuyasha mientras la observaba desde su silla, la muchacha se giró con sorpresa.

-Yo, ¡no es correcto señor! Solo soy su secretaria y además alguien podría entrar y vernos- Se excusó la muchachita un poco nerviosa

-Nadie entrara, ven aquí- Inuyasha se separó un poco con su silla del escritorio dándole espacio a Taka para que se sentara en sus piernas. Él sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él. Taka siempre llevaba tres botones de su blusa abierta para provocarlo.

-Si, como usted diga- Dibujo una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, se acercó a Inuyasha y se sentó en sus piernas. Inuyasha comenzó a besarle el cuello, la muchacha dejaba escapar suspiros de placer- Inuyasha…- Susurro la muchachita. Inuyasha comenzó a lamerle el cuello dejando escapar gemidos de ella.

-Aome…- Susurro. Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa – Aome, te amo…-

-Si Inuyasha, tómame, hazme tuya…- Suplico Taka mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, pero Inuyasha dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se quedó pasmado. _Ella, ella no es Aome. ¡Aome jamás le diría esas cosas! _–Vamos Inuyasha, ¡abre tu cierre! Quiero sentirte dentro de mí…- Suplico desesperadamente la chica. Inuyasha la separo un poco y observo el rostro de Taka extrañado. – Mira mi lengua…- Taka saco la lengua y comenzó a moverla en el aire – Quiere probar tu mie…- Inuyasha la empujo bruscamente. Taka se bajó rápidamente de sus piernas y lo observo extrañada.

-¡Fuera!- La miro asqueado- ¿Cómo una chica puede ser así? ¡No eres Aome! ¡FUERA!- Grito este último con repudio. Taka se asustó y salió corriendo mientras se abrochaba la blusa.

Aome se encontraba en la calle caminando de la mano de Sami. La había llevado para inscribirse en el colegio, ahora se estaban dirigiendo al departamento de Inuyasha, donde le presentaría a su hija, a Samantha Higurashi. _¿Se encontrara? Quizás esté trabajando… es Miércoles, lo más seguro es que si, ¿y si la recibe Kikyo? ¡Kami! _Subieron hasta quedar frente a la puerta de Inuyasha.

-¿Lista Sami?- Pregunto Aome nerviosa

-Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti- Esbozo una sonrisa tierna. Aome tomo una gran cantidad de aire, reunió gran cantidad de valor. Toco la puerta tres veces, pero nadie respondió. Miro a Sami un poco preocupada, luego volvió a tocar y se escucharon unos pasos acercarse. Sami dio un paso atrás un poco nerviosa y tomo la mano de Aome.

* * *

**Otro capitulo! Disfrútenlo. Besos y abrazos *3***


	32. Chapter 31

31

Aome se encontraba preparando las maletas, ¡habían pasado ya una semana! _¡Qué nervios! _Aome se lo repetía mentalmente. _Nervios, nervios, nervios_ Inuyasha, ¡al fin lo vería! _¿Sera que me extraña?_ ¡Tonterías! Solo fue una aventura de adolescentes. _Sami, ¿Qué pensara de ella cuando la vea? _De seguro se enamorara de ella. Una niña tan hermosa como ella le roba el alma a cualquiera.

-Listo- Suspiro terminando de empacar la ropa de Sami

-Tranquila Aome, todo estará bien. Cualquier cosa sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida- Intento tranquilizarla Kaede

-¡Tía! Estoy tan nerviosa… y ¡asustada!, ¿y si rechaza a Sami?-

-Por Kami, ¡no digas esas cosas! Sami puede estar por aquí, no quieras asustarla con esas cosas- La reprimió Kaede

-No intento asustarla, además Hojo fue a por ella, dijo que la llevaría a tomar un helado antes de traerla. El que la rechace en una probabilidad muy grande, él tiene su familia, y lo nuestro solo fue una aventura de jóvenes- Hablo con calma Aome

-Por dios. Espero que Kami no te escuche decir esas cosas, porque ¡Se puede cumplir!-

-Ya, está todo bien, calma anciana- Aome la abrazo con mucha ternura- ¡Te extrañare mucho!-

-Oh, y yo a ti, nuevamente sola- Suspiro Kaede

-Mi mamá va a trabajar y te mandaremos el dinero para que vayas a vivir con nosotras, ¿no es así mami?- Entro a la habitación con Hojo

-Oh, ven aquí criatura, dale un abrazo a la abuela Kaede- Hizo referencia para que la abrazara y así lo hizo- La anciana esperara todo este tiempo para ir a verte- Beso su frente

-No te preocupes abuela, Hojo se quedara a cuidarte, ¿No es así?- Sami lo miro y le sonrió

-Así es Sami, y si no te molesta, también iré yo a visitarlas-

-¡Claro! Nos encantara la visita-

Luego de unos minutos de despedida, Hojo las acompaño en taxi hasta el aeropuerto más cercano. Aome compro los pasajes más baratos que había. Se sentaron a esperar en unas sillas, aún faltaban 10 minutos para que sean llamados para embarcar.

-Hojo, muchas gracias por todo, por ayudarme a juntar el dinero para regresar a Japón, sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido- Hablo Aome algo triste. Le daba lastima alejarse de ellos

-No te preocupes, solo preocúpate en que Sami conozca a su padre y que reciba la mejor educación- Esto último dijo dándole un pequeño toque a la nariz de Sami

_-Por favor, con destino a Japón, puerta 23….-_Se escuchó desde los parlantes a una mujer hablando

-Mami, ¡somos nosotras!- Sami se puso de pie al igual que Aome y Hojo.

-Hasta pronto Hojo, estaremos siempre en contacto- Aome se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de este

-¡Suerte!- Le dijo Hoyo, se agacho un poco para ponerse a la altura de Sami – Iré a verte, no pongas esa carita- Hablo Hojo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de tristeza que emitía Sami

-Te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo. –Sami lo abrazo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos dorados. Hoyo la abrazo más fuerte aun.

-Cuando vaya a verte tendré bastante dinero con el que te llevare a viajar por el mundo, te llevare comprar muchas cosas, y te invitare a comer en los restaurantes cada semana, no solo por tus cumpleaños- Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-¿Cuánto tardaras?- Pregunto Sami rompiendo el abrazo y secándose las lagrimas

-Cuando tengas 18 años estaré llevándote a todos los lugares que quieras- Esbozo una sonrisa

-¡Es mucho tiempo!- Lo regaño Sami

-Ya verás que no…- Aome hablo y la tomo de la mano y miro amenazadoramente a Hojo _pervertido _pero era incapaz de lastimar a Sami- Hasta pronto Hojo, te esperaremos dentro de 10 años entonces- Sonrío y se alejó apresuradamente con Sami de la mano. Entraron al avión, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, claro, ¡ambas juntas! El avión despego. Luego unas horas de charlas con su pequeña niña de cosas sin importancias, la noche había llegado. Cenaron todo, y Sami acostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre para dormir. Aome no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha, se sentía bastante nerviosa.

Inuyasha daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. _Aome, ¡Aome! _La extrañaba tanto, no había un segundo en que no la dejara de amar _¿Aome, aun sentirás algo por mí? _¡Tonterías! El como un estúpido, aun teniendo esperanzas de que ella vuelva a él. _Seguro ya estarás casada con un hombre digno de ti, ¡Seguro tiene muchos hijos! _Inuyasha dio un grito ahogado, ocho años sin saber nada de ella, ¿cuánto más seguirá esto? _Seguro ya no la volveré a ver _se levantó de la cama y camino hasta afuera del balcón. –Tus recuerdos me acompañan a todas partes Aome, me acompañan en la cama, en la cocina, ¡en las calles!... ¡Arh!- Hablo para sí mismo. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!- ¡AOME!- Le grito al viento. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. _Te amo, ¡te amo! Y no puedo decírtelo por que no estás aquí_- Te amo…- Le susurro al viento y en forma de respuesta paso un avión por los cielos.

-Mami, ¿Ya estamos en Japón?- Sami miraba maravillada por la ventanilla - ¡Que muchas luces!- Miro a su madre asombrada

-¡Japón es hermoso!, lo bueno es que sabes dos idiomas- La adulo Aome

-¡Así tendré muchos amigos! De seguro habrá muchos niños estadounidenses como yo- Sonrío mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

El avión descendió de los cielos y quedo en la pista de aterrizaje. Las personas comenzaban a descender de este, al igual que Aome y sami, estabas bajaron y siguieron a las personas. Tomaron sus maletas y salieron del aeropuerto. Había varios taxis fuera de este tomando pasajeros.

-Mami ¿iremos en un taxi?- Comenzó a dar pequeños brincos de alegría

-Si Sami… anda entra en uno- Hablo Aome mientras entraba con Sami en uno de los coches.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidas a Japón, ¿A dónde las llevo?- Pregunto el taxista

-Por favor, llévenos a un departamento vacío, el más barato posible. ¡Ah! Y que este cerca de esta dirección- Aome le paso un papel con la dirección de la calle del departamento de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Gracias a los visitantes tambien, espero que este capitulo y los siguientes sean de su agrado. LOS QUIERO *3***


	33. Chapter 33

33

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…- Susurro Aome con voz tranquilizadora. La puerta se abrió y un hombre con sobrepeso y sin remera abrió. Sami se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Aquel era su padre? No era nada parecido a como su mamá lo describió – Buenas tardes, ¿por si acaso aquí vive Inuyasha?- Pregunto un poco desilusionada

-¿Quién?- Pregunto confundido aquel hombre

-Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho- Volvió a decir Aome

-Ah, si… déjame ver, ¡lo recuerdo! Lo siento, él se mudó de aquí hace cuatro años atrás más o menos- Comento el hombre

-Ya veo, muchas gracias- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y bajo hasta la calle con Sami, ambas mujeres se encontraban decepcionadas. – Cariño, no te preocupes, mañana iremos a la empresa a verlo- La animo su madre- Veremos si podemos encontrar a Sango aun en su casa…- Hablo un poco esperanzada. Pero tuvieron la misma suerte "Se habían mudado" Volvieron a su departamento decepcionadas, pero para eliminar aquel estrés comenzaron a limpiar el departamento.

Eran las 23:45 hs. Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina sin remera, estaba tomando un vaso de agua, ¡Se encontraba bastante solo! Le había comprado un departamento a Kikyo y Shippo decidió ir a vivir con ella, _Rayos y eso que pensé que se quedaría para siempre conmigo _pensó Inuyasha al acordarse de su pequeño ilusionado de ir a vivir con él a los diez años. – ¡Todos me dejan solo!- Gruño mientras colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

Sami estaba sentada en la banca del patio del colegio, esperaba a que la campana sonara. Llevaba la mochila entre sus regazos observando a la cantidad de estudiantes que había, cuando a lo lejos vio que un grupo de "niños" de su misma edad que se acercaban a ella. _De seguro buscaran pelea conmigo por ser la típica "nueva" de la escuela _– Pensaba Sami de mala gana.

-¿Es verdad que tu Papá no te reconoció como su hija?- Hablo con burla el mayor de los tres

-¡No te quiere! ¿Verdad?- Siguió burlándose el segundo

-¿Por qué no hablas?- el tercero intento arrebatarle la mochila. Sami se puso de pie y comenzó a forcejear con él.

-¡No quiero jugar con ustedes! Que inmaduros de sus partes molestar a una chica- Bufo Sami quitándole al fin la mochila

-¿Oye por qué no lloras? ¡Tu Papá no te quiere!- Se siguieron burlando

-¿Llorar? ¡Pero si son unos bebes! No me puedo sentir mal por las cosas sin sentido que ustedes dicen, ¡hablan sin conocer a mi padre! O si están tan seguros de que no me quiere de seguro lo conocen, se los agradecería si me dicen cuál es su nombre así lo iríamos a buscar y el mismo nos diría si me quiere o no- Hablo Sami sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Los niños se miraron sorprendidos y se fueron corriendo. _Tontos_- Pensó Sami

-Vaya, estaba dispuesto a espantar a aquellos niños, pero veo que tú lo hiciste mejor- Se sentó un chico de coleta alta con el cabello marrón.

-Hum. Son solo niños, no puedo dejarme pisotear por unas criaturas- Hablo Sami mientras lo miraba

-Soy Shippo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto divertido por la madurez de la niña

-Samantha- Respondió sin más _Shippo, ¿podría ser mi hermano del que me hablo mi mamá? _

-Eres nueva aquí ¿no? Estamos a mitad de año- Hablo Shippo

-Sí, vengo de otro país- Respondió a su pregunta, se retiró cuando oyó la campana sonar.

Aome había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo. Desde las 13:00 hs hasta las 21:00, se encargaba de limpiar los departamentos de las personas en donde ella vivía. Sami ya había vuelto a la casa, le había dicho que no salga del edificio.

-Bueno, ya comenzó mi turno- Se levantó de la mesa Aome recogiendo los cubiertos del almuerzo y los dejo en el fregadero

-Mamá ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a mi Papá? Dijiste que hoy iríamos-

-Mañana Sami, hoy no podre, ¿sí?-

-Claro- Suspiro resignada

Los días pasaban y Aome intentaba conseguir un día libre para poder llevar a Sami a la empresa de su padre, pero no podía, la señora no se lo permitía. ¡No podía dejar el trabajo! Necesitaban el dinero. Odiaba fallarle a Sami, ¡y más cuando sabía que quería conocer a su padre desde hace varios años! _Sami, no te preocupes. Veras a tu padre, ¡lo veras! _– Pensaba Aome mientras arreglaba el cuarto de las personas.

-Tengo hambre…- Murmuro Sami. Abrió la nevera y no había casi nada – No hay leche…- Tomo el dinero que se encontraba en la caja de ahorros _Se lo diré a mi Mamá, ¡No! El supermercado queda aquí a la vuelta y no querrá que vaya sola. _–Mejor voy sola, le dejare una nota…- Comenzó a escribir una nota en su cuaderno y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Aún era temprano _Las 19:43 hs _– Sami se puso las botas negras y salió del departamento. Camino un poco asustada hasta el supermercado. ¡Jamás salió sin permiso! Sabía que estaba mal… Entro al gran supermercado._ ¡Cuántas cosas! _Observo las cosas que se encontraban, verduras, harina, azúcar, ¡Leche!- Tomo entre sus manos la leche, se giró sin ver su camino y choco con una persona haciendo que este echara lo que llevaba entre sus manos. Sami levanto la mirada apenada mirando al hombre. –Disculpe señor, es que soy un poco tonta- Se disculpó apenada

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima- Hablo Inuyasha mirando aquellas orbes doradas que se las parecía al de él - ¿Cómo te llamas?- Esbozo una sonrisa sincera

-No hablo con extraños- Le dijo con amabilidad y se dirigió hasta la caja dejando a Inuyasha divertido y extrañado por la reacción de aquella chiquilla.

-Hum, ¡buena niña!- Se dijo a si mismo mientras iba a la caja. Se encontraba a tres personas detrás de aquella niña. _Tiene los ojos como los mío, ¡qué extraño! ¿Sera una prima lejana?_

Sami salió del supermercado. Llevaba el cartón de leche entre sus manos, caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que sintió que un coche comenzaba a seguirla, ella miro atrás, era un coche negro. _¡Mami!_- Grito para sus adentros Sami, mientras comenzaba a correr. Llego hasta el edificio, volvió a mirar el vehículo del bajo aquel hombre con quien choco en el supermercado.

-Oye espera, no te hare daño…- Hablo Inuyasha. ¡No quería asustarla! Solo quería saber si era alguna pariente lejana. Sami lo miro aterrada entro al edificio cerrando la puerta tras sí. Inuyasha suspiro resignado ¡_parezco un violador de niños!_- Pensó Inuyasha entrando a su coche y conduciendo hasta su departamento.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Y quisiera decirles que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, pero esta vez no trata de la pareja de Kagome e Inuyasha sino de Sesshomaru y Rin, quisiera saber si les interesaria? D: NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS. Los quiero mucho! *3* **


	34. Chapter 34

34

Sami estaba frustrada. ¡Era martes! Y su madre le seguía diciendo "Mañana iremos a ver a tu padre" Ya no aguantaba más, su madre se encontraba trabajando, ya enseguida volvería. _Es mejor darme prisa_- Pensó Sami mientras se colocaba las botas y una campera encima. Estaba lloviendo y hacia frio. Tomo el paraguas y salió del departamento encontrándose con su madre quien dejo de bajar las escaleras al verla.

-¿Sami…?- Pregunto extrañada Aome. ¿_Piensa salir?_

-Iré a buscar a mi padre…- Dijo con un hilo de voz. Estaba asustada, de seguro la regañaría.

-Claro que no, iremos mañana, además ahora esta llo…-

-¡Mentira!- Alzo la voz Sami. Aome se sorprendió- ¡Siempre es mañana! Ya paso una semana y algunos días, ¡y nada! Quiero ver a mi Papá- Sami dejo caer el paraguas y salió corriendo del edificio.

-¡Sami!- Grito Aome alarmada bajando por completo las escaleras y saliendo del edificio. _¿A dónde pensaba buscarlo? ¡Ella no conocía nada!- _Sami, ¡regresa!- Corría detrás de su hija quien se encontraba a gran distancia de ella, las calles estaban infectadas de coches. _Que no cruce la calle, que no cruce la calle… _Se repetía mentalmente. - ¡Regresa!- La lluvia empapaba a ambas por completo. Sami no dejaba de correr, cruzo la calle en medio de los coches esquivándolos con dificultad. – ¡SAMI! SAMANTHA….- Llamaba desesperada Aome al ver a su hija cruzar las calles- ¡QUIETA!- Aome intento cruzar pero era inútil, los coches no la dejaban pasar. Luego de unos minutos pudo cruzar – ¡Samantha!- La llamo, no la veía en ninguna parte.

Samantha ya no podía correr más. Sus pulmones comenzaban a cerrarse, ¡no le pasaba oxigeno! Busco desesperada en el bolsillo de su campera el aparato, sus manos temblaban mucho y la vista se le nublo, tomo el aparato entre sus manos pero este cayó al suelo al igual que ella. No había coches transitando por esos lugares. ¡_Mamá!... Mami… Papá._- Sintió como alguien la tomaba en sus brazos y le colocaba el aparato en la boca, haciendo que pasara oxigeno por sus pulmones.

-¡Sami!- Oyó la voz desesperada de su madre quien la llamaba. Una vez que ya se encontraba mejor se puso de pie, mirando a su madre quien hacía lo mismo.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un poco de soda, se había cortado la luz por el mal tiempo. Se proponía acostar pero escucho la voz desesperada de una mujer quien llamaba a una persona por el nombre de "Sami" _Que mierda sucede ahí afuera_- Pensó mientras se ponía una remera y bajo hasta el último piso, abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba con la calle. Vio a una mujer quien estaba a espaldas de Inuyasha con una niña. ¡_Tontas se enfermaran! Bah, ¡locas!_- Se disponía a girarse cuando vio mejor a la niña. ¡_Es aquella niña! _

-Mami, ¡perdóname!- Sami comenzó a llorar intento abrazar a su madre pero esta le prendió una fuerte cachetada. Sami se llevó una mano en su mejilla y comenzó a llorar más fuerte aun.

-¡Hey!- Inuyasha intento darse percibido en allí. Pero la mujer no le prestó atención.

-Nunca más…- Aome intento tranquilizarse, pero era tanto el miedo que sentía, la rabia y el enfado- Casi mueres atropellada….- Hablo entre dientes, controlándose para no darle otra cachetada – ¡CASI MUERES SIN OXIGENO!- Le grito

-¡Me prometiste llevarme a conocerlo!- Hipo Sami quien aún tenía la mano sobre su mejilla

-¡ASÍ MISMO! Te he dicho que te llevaría ¡YO! Así que te aguantas, ¡por qué te llevare a verlo! No te miento al decirte eso-

-¡Mentirosa!- Sami intento correr nuevamente, pero Aome la tomo del brazo para que no huyera. Sami intento zafarse dando patadas al aire y golpeando a su madre con la mano libre – ¡Déjame! Eres una mentirosa. ¡No eres mi madre!- Grito Sami incoherencias- ¡No te conozco! ¡Auxilio!-

-¡Tranquilízate!- Le grito nuevamente Aome, levanto su mano para darle otra cachetada pero una mano fuerte la detuvo y escucho una voz ronca cerca de su nuca.

-No te atrevas…- Gruño Inuyasha mientras oponía más fuerza en su mano para que soltara a la niña ¡_esta mujer está fuera de sus casillas!_- Pensó Inuyasha

_Esa voz es la de…. ¡Kami! No, ¡no puede ser! ¡Inu…Inuyasha! ¿Era él?_- Pensaba Aome y sin querer soltó a Sami quien comenzó a correr. –Sami…- Fue lo único que alcanzo a susurrar Aome antes de verla alejarse. Aome intento correr también pero la mano de Inuyasha aun sujetaba su muñeca.

-Ni pienses que dejare que vayas tras esa niña, ¡maldita pirada! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear a una niña que no conoces?! ¡Ella dijo que no te conocía! Así que me acompañaras hasta la delegación- Inuyasha la giro bruscamente, pero la mujer no alzaba el rostro de la sorpresa.

-Sami…- Susurro, intentando salir de su trance. _Sami, Sami, Sami, ¡Aome! ¡Despierta! Sami corre peligro_- ¡Suéltame!- Grito Aome alzando por fin su rostro, Inuyasha tardo segundos en reconocerla.

-A… ¿Aome?- Pregunto Inuyasha abriendo los ojos como platos _¿es ella? ¿Es ella en verdad? ¡Sí, claro que es ella!_- Inuyasha la soltó, Aome aprovecho para correr en dirección en donde corrió Sami – ¡Aome!- Grito Inuyasha quien corría tras ella _No dejare que vuelvas a separarte de mí._

* * *

**:( ya llega su final! gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los quiero!**


	35. Chapter 35

35

Inuyasha corría desesperadamente detrás de Aome. ¿Por qué no dejaba de correr? ¿Acaso le temía? ¿¡Tanto lo odiaba!? Por eso corre de esa manera, porque no lo quería cerca. ¡Le importaba un huevo! El la secuestraria si fuera posible para que ya no vuelva a alejarse nunca más de él. _Aome, ¡estás aquí! Si has vuelto a mí, es porque siempre fuiste mía… _-Inuyasha dejo de correr al ver a Aome dejar de correr y acercarse nuevamente a aquella niña quien se encontraba en el suelo sentada y llorando, tenía una falda y su rodilla estaba raspada. _¿Aome conoce a aquella niña?_

-Sami…- Susurro Aome y la cargo entre sus brazos- Por favor, ya no hagas esto- Suplico con voz cansada

-No mamá, ya no lo hare más, lo lamento…- Hipo mientras se aferraba al cuello de su madre.

-¿Mamá?...-Inuyasha por inercia repitió aquella frase. _Acaso… ¿Acaso Aome tuvo una hija con otro hombre? _Claro, después de lo que él le hizo a ella, no podía esperar a que ella se quedara sola toda la vida. _Tenía pensado decírselo lo de Shippo_- Pensó triste, la tenía nuevamente ahí, pero ella ya no era de él, sino de otro hombre. Aome se giró lentamente hacia Inuyasha, la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

-Inuyasha…- Hablo con firmeza ocultando todas sus emociones y nerviosismo al verlo ahí. No importaba los años que hubieran pasado, el seguía ahí, intacto, como la última vez que lo vio.

-Aome, veo… veo que… ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Eh?- Intento esconder sus emociones también – Veo, veo que llevas una cría encima ¿eh?- Inuyasha fingió indiferencia pero no funcionaba tanto ya que Aome lo miro extrañada- Veo también, que la estás pasando mal ¿no?- Fingió frialdad

-Inuyasha. ¿Vives cerca?- Pregunto preocupada por Sami quien de seguro pescaría un resfriado

-S-Si-si- sss-i- Hablo nervioso- Deja que yo la cargo…- Inuyasha la tomo con cuidado en sus brazos. Se quedó dormida por lo cansada que estaba. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento de Inuyasha.

-¿No incomodare a Kikyo?- Hablo un poco preocupada. No quería tener problemas con aquella mujer.

-No, ella no vive conmigo- Entraron al departamento. Aome cerró la puerta.

-¿No?- Pregunto curiosa. Siguió hasta Inuyasha en su habitación, coloco a Sami en la cama y comenzó a buscar algo entre su armario.

-Mira, es ropa de Shippo cuando era pequeño. Le servirá- Le tendió una campera, un pantalón y una toalla.

-Gracias- Murmuro Aome.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación dejando a Aome arropar tranquila a su… hija, aunque doliera aquella palabra así era _esa linda niña es hija de Aome_ – Suspiro y se sentó a esperar a Aome en la sala. Luego de unos minutos salió Aome – Inuyasha…- Ella lo nombro entrando a la sala.

-Aome…- Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y la abrazo fuertemente – Yo… a mí no me importa si estas casada o no, tengas hijos con otro hombre ¡No importa! Yo te sigo amando…-

-Inu… Yasha… ¿tu? ¿Tú me amas?- Pregunto con la voz quebrantada respondiendo de igual manera al abrazo - ¿Me amas en verdad?-

-Desde aquella noche, desde aquella noche en la que hicimos el amor- Comenzó a besar el cuello de "su" mujer, ansiaba tanto la piel de ella, su aroma, ¡su cuerpo!

-Tú, ¡tú te marchaste! Inuyasha me dejaste sola, me abandonaste- Aome se separó mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡No! Fui al bosque a pensar, ¡a pensar! ¡MALDICION! Tenía miedo de que me abandonaras por tener un hijo… y cuando volví decidido a decirte la verdad y decirte que yo también te amaba te vi con aquel chico, ya no recuerdo su nombre… ¡Pero me enfurecí! Aome, me enfurecí, ¡Estaba celoso! Pensé que eras igual que Kikyo…-

-Por eso te marchaste con ella…- Hablo sarcásticamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Ella, ella es la madre de Shippo. ¡Pero yo no la amo! Por algo no vive aquí conmigo, por algo te espere hasta ahora, ¡espere a que vinieras! Me volví loco sin ti- Hablo Inuyasha desesperado

-Se llama Samantha…- Se refirió a su hija…_Y es tu hija_

-Es una hermosa niña, enserio. De seguro su padre la ama mucho- Esbozo una sonrisa débil

-No, la pobre no conoce a su padre, ni el a ella- Hablo Aome un poco dramática _Pero ahora ya se conocen_

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto preocupado- ¿has criado tu sola a una niña?-

-La cuide con mi tía y con un amigo que conocí en el avión- Hablo desilusionada al recordar aquella ilusión de que el viniera por ella

-¡Estuve muerto Aome!- Le intento explicar Inuyasha

-Yo también Inuyasha, no te imaginas el tormento que pase. ¡Te extrañe! Inuyasha, yo te extrañe, te amé y te sigo amando como la primera vez, ¡me sentía muerta por dentro!-

-Me gusta oír esa declaración tuya- Esbozo una sonrisa burlona y divertida- Pero no me refería a eso, sino que, fui a buscarte ese día al aeropuerto. Tenía las esperanzas de detenerte, pero tuve un conflicto con unos ladrones y me prendieron un disparo en el abdomen…- Inuyasha se levantó un poco la remera dejando ver una cicatriz. Luego se la bajo nuevamente- Estuve muerto un día y medio, me desperté en mi velorio-

-¡Inuyasha!- Aome se lanzó sobre el con sorpresa y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Aome, ¡te amo!...- Le susurro cerca del oído. _Oh dios, ¡cuánto la amaba!_- Te amo…-

-Inuyasha, ¡basta! Esto no está nada bien, no podemos estar juntos- Aome se separó de el

-¿Por qué no? ¡Si nos amamos!- Hablo sorprendido Inuyasha mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía a él ¡_Por Kami! Solo un beso de tus labios pido._

-Esto no es correcto, ¡ambos somos adultos!... y…-

-¡Aome! Deja el papel de mujer madura, ¡no te queda nada! Deja de hacer el ridículo y deja que te bese ¿quieres?-

-¡No es un papel!- Aome inflo los cachetes como si fuera una niña _solo intentaba no parecer una chica fácil_

-¡Aome!- Gruño Inuyasha- Un…maldito… ¡beso!- Murmuro entre dientes

-Inuyasha… ¡Te amo!- Aome lo expreso sinceramente -Esto… ¿Es un sueño?- Pregunto temiendo a que si lo fuera

-Tonta…- Inuyasha gruño y la callo en un beso posesivo, violento y apasionado. ¡_Al fin estoy contigo! Aome, quiero estar contigo por siempre. Por Kami ¡cuánto extrañe estos labios!_- ¿Te quedaras conmigo?- Le pregunto entre besos.

-Claro…- Se acercó al oído de este- Siempre y cuando aceptes a tu… hija- Esbozo una sonrisa mientras besaba el cuello de Inuyasha, quien se quedó en trance. _Samantha, aquella niña de ojos dorados, esa chiquilla, ella… ¿Ella era su hija?_

-Es… mí, ¿mi hija?- Pregunto atontado mientras retrocedía y se sentaba en el sofá


	36. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Inuyasha, Aome, Sango y Miroku se habían casado el mismo día, ¡y a la misma hora! ¿Adivinen quien agarro el ramo de flores que arrojo Sango? ¡Sí! Lo atrapo Kikyo ¿a que no se imaginan con quien se casaría luego? ¡Con Naraku! Aunque los dos eran bastante orgullosos, estaba destinado el uno para el otro. _Sí, he invitado a Naraku a mi boda, hasta él se sorprendió, ¡pero no volvió a ser mi amigo! Solo lo invite como agradecimiento, si no fuera por él, jamás hubiera conocido a Aome, y si no hubiera conocido a Aome jamás nacería Samantha. _Adivinen quien agarro el ramo que Aome lanzo… ¡Kaede! La anciana Kaede. Un viejo jardinero que cuidaba de las plantas de la escuela de Sami y Shippo le estaba tirando onda, ese era el viejo Myoga. ¿Qué más le podemos contar? ¡Ah! Claro, aquella noticia… _Verán cada padre es celoso de su hija, ¡pero esto era el colmo!_

-No, no y ¡no!- Gruño Inuyasha mientras fumaba un cigarro

-Hay Papá, ¡mi mamá ya lo acepto!- Bufo Sami

-Aun eres una criatura…- Inuyasha la miro incrédulo. _Aún era una bebe para ese degenerado_

-Tengo 18 años Papá, ya soy una mujer dependiente- Esbozo una sonrisa- Solo es un pequeño viaje a Francia-

-¿Por qué exactamente el país del amor?- Pregunto Inuyasha enfadado

-Porque si, ¡jamás haría algo en contra de la voluntad de ustedes!-

-Anda Inuyasha, es buen hombre, será incapaz de hacerle algo- Aome apoyo a Sami

-Está bien…- Suspiro derrotado Inuyasha

-¡Gracias Papá!- Le dio un gran beso en la mejilla al igual que a su madre

-Nos vemos dentro de tres semanas….- Sami salió corriendo de la casa

-¿Qué?- Inuyasha emitió confundido _¿Ahora se va? _Aome e Inuyasha salieron de la casa, vieron a Sami montada en un Ferrari con muchas maletas detrás de este, al volante iba un hombre de 39 años, llevaba gafas de sol y un traje muy costoso.

-¡Adiós suegros! Prometo traerla sana y salva- El hombre apuesto se despidió con la mano. Arranco el coche y salieron como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

-Sabía que volverías por mí- Sami se colocó unas gafas de sol mientras observaba al hombre

-Te dije que vendría cuando cumplieras los 18 años, que tendría bastante dinero y te llevaría a viajar por el mundo- Esbozo una sonrisa- Siempre te amé Sami, desde que te tuve en mis brazos y me miraste con aquellos ojos supe que eras para mí- Podría sonar algo enfermo, pero el tenia sentimientos limpios respecto a ella.

-Te amo también Hojo- Esbozo una sonrisa Sami mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Ella también siempre lo amo. – ¡Viva Francia!- Grito energéticamente.

_Y así esta historia llego a su fin. Todo en esta vida sucede por algo, así que, ¡cuidado! El amor te podría sorprender en cualquier lugar, o la persona en quien menos piensas podría ser la indicada en tu vida…._

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias a todos, se que no es el mejor epilogo, y lamento mucho al no poder hacer el lemon para que sea mas lindo, pero no tuve tiempo! Espero que les haya gustado esta humilde historia que lo hice con mucho trabajo, espero que nos leamos muy pronto! Gracias de nuevo.**


End file.
